Emily's War
by mustangmir
Summary: After the dollhouse Emily leaves town to escape the terrors she has suffered. She goes to LA and joins the army. After a tour in Iraq Emily comes home broken, situations lead to Alison having to take care of her. Can Ali save Em or is she too far gone. (Everything from prior to the Dollhouse episode happened the same) :Trigger warnings: for PTSD and different types of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been bouncing around in my head for quite awhile. It is on the much darker side so be fair warned. If people like it enough I will continue it. It is a tough one to write but I feel like I need to. That being said trigger warning for PTSD and different abuses so read with care. I love this characters very much I just felt that the whole after the dollhouse thing was wrapped up in a too neat of a small bow.**

Leaving Rosewood

After the dollhouse Emily couldn't bear to face anyone, so she got on a bus with just the clothes on her back and heads to California to join the army. On the bus ride she tries to sleep but every time she closes her eyes she's back there, in that terrible place. She can hear that horrible alarm going off and she reaches to cover her ears. The people on the bus scoot away from the burette. She has bags under her eyes and her hair is unkempt, she wears a haunted expression. She has s thousand dollars to her name, all the money she had saved over the past few years working at The Brew minus the cost of the ticket. She hopes it will hold out long enough for her to be accepted into the army and live in the barracks. The trip was a grueling two and half day ride, when she did fall asleep she would walk up in a panic drenched in sweat, people give her side eye and pulling their belongings closer to them.

When the bus finally makes it to it's finally destination Emily stumbled off the bus blinking her sleep deprived eyes. She stops at a small diner and orders a sandwich and soup with a water to save money. After she finishes the waitress brings over her check for the food, Emily fumbles in her pocket for her money. The waitress puts her hand on her arm and Emily jumps wide eyed, her heart pounding.

"I'm sorry dear, I-I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you, your lunch is on the house." The waitress appeared to be in her mid forties and seem to have worked at this diner for quite awhile. Her name tag was worn out and peeling. She is a very sweet, motherly type and could tell that Emily was running from some dark demons.

"It's o-okay," She tells her regaining her composure. "I can pay." Emily tells her as she digs in her pocket, she doesn't deserve this woman's kindness.

"It's fine sweetheart." She tells her again with a smile that lights up her thoughtful green eyes. She turns and leaves the table and brings back a cup of coffee to the table with cream and a few sugars. "You come back and see me ok? My name is Carol." She tells her pointing at her name badge.

"Thank you and I will." Emily tells her adding the cream and sugar to the coffee before taking a big drink. The coffee warms up her insides and alleviates some of her tiredness.

As she stands to leave she pulls a five and leaves it on the table.

She heads to a rundown motel that has a sign with weekly rates starting as low as $250. She enters the small dingy office and a man with greasy hair in his late 30s looks up at her with what appears to be a smile but comes across as more as a grimace. "Can I help you!?" He asks with a raspy voice from years of chain smoking; even now he has a cigarette hanging from his lips as he speaks.

"Can I get a room for the week…please?" She asks trying not to cough from all the smoke filling the small windowless room.

He looks her up and down, "How old are you?" He asks curiously.

"I'll be 18 in a f-few months." She tells him nervously, she knows that technically you have to be at least 18 to rent a room without an adult,

"I think we could come to understanding…" he says with a look at her.

She shrinks back a bit terrified of what he will say next. He thinks for a moment, "how about an extra $50 and we'll say your 18, sound fair?" He says taking the cigarette out of his mouth and gives her an actual genuine smile. "You remind me of my little sister, if she looked as broken as you, I hope someone you'd help her as well." He says handing her a key to a room right next to the office. "My name is Levi and I live in the small house behind the office, if you need anything, please ask." Emily takes the key and feels a bit of relief knowing that Levi was looking at for her. She still feels a little guarded around him but it's nice to have a friend.

Emily gets settled in and makes a run to a small corner drug store and gets a few necessities. She has a small kitchenette and fridge in her room so she gets enough food for the week. She also picks up a pack of t-shirts and a couple pair of jeans. She comes back to her room and puts everything away and turns on the TV quietly and lies back on the bed. She wakes up to a tentative knock on her door 10 hours later. She looks through the peephole and sees Levi standing there. She opens the door and he smiles, "I thought you might need to wash some laundry, so you'll need these," he says handing her roll of tokens. "That should be enough to wash and dry 5 loads." He tells her as she takes the tokens.

"Thank you so much Levi, you didn't have too." She says not knowing what she did to deserve all this kindness.

"It's no problem, the laundry room is right next to the office and there are a few vending machines if you need them, not much is open around here after 11pm." He says turning to leave.

"Ok thank you!" She says as he leaves.

She takes a shower to wash off the last few days, as the water runs down her body she starts to sob uncontrollably. She can't stand all these people being kind to her, not after what she had done to her friends in that awful place. She deserves to be punished, she's a monster, she let "A" turn her into a monster. She yells it's not time to feel sorry for herself. She finishes her shower and gets dressed in a hurry, not wanting to look at herself in the mirror.

She leaves her room with her wallet and a little money to head to the recruiting office. She decides it's now or never, she can't go back to Rosewood, not after everything.

She walks across the street and enters the small recruitment office. "Welcome to the LA recruitment office, how can I help you today?" A sweet lady asks from behind the desk with a sweet smile. She was in her early 20s with blue eyes and blonde hair, she kind of reminds her of Alison. Alison, the girl she has loved since she was fourteen, she couldn't bare for her to know all the terrible things she had done in that awful place. When she had ran out of the doors that night and into Alison's arms she had thought for a second, just a brief second that everything could be all right.

"Are you alright sweetie?" The girl asks, ripping her out of her memories, the girl staring at her in concern.

Emily shook her head to clear it. "Y-yeah, I would like to join the army she tells her."

After filling out some paperwork and setting up a time for her to go to Military Entrance Processing Station she heads back to the small diner. As she enters Carol smiles at her, "Take a seat anywhere and I'll be right with you sweetheart." She tells Emily her face lighting up.

Emily sits down in a small booth in the corner facing the door, a habit she has gotten into since leaving Rosewood. She always tries to find all the exits and have an eye on at least one.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" Carol asks as she makes her way over to Emily.

"The same as last time please." She tells her with a small smile.

"How about some coffee as well?" She asks her with a knowing smile.

"Sure" she tells her returning her smile.

As Emily is finishing her soup, Carol brings her a slice of pie and refills her cup. "This is on the house." She tells Emily with a small smile.

"Thank you." She tells her as she drinks her coffee. She's going to miss the waitress when she leaves for basic training.

The next day Emily wakes up early to take a shower, get ready, and eat before she grabs the bus to the Military Entrance Processing Station. The bus ride takes a little over an hour which unfortunately gives her plenty of time to think. She kept flashing back to **_that room with a small table, her sitting in the chair with switches in front of her with pictures of Aria, Spencer, and Hanna. "Who eats today?" The voice asks her in a demanding voice. "Choose or they all suffer!" The voice says aggressively._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't…" Emily says broken, she can't choose, she would rather be electrocuted then pick who doesn't get to eat today._**

 ** _"_** ** _You have 5 seconds or I shock them all, 5…,4…,3…"_**

 ** _Emily closes her eyes and throws a switch at random._**

 ** _"_** ** _I knew you were weak." The voice laughs in disgust._**

Emily heard "El Segundo next stop." Over the PA and it pulls her out of the memory shaking slightly.

After finishing the physical, aptitude test, and having her blood drawn the last piece was waiting on the background evaluation screening which could take a few days. They told her they would call as soon as everything checked out and set up basic training.

She returned to her room exhausted and fell into bed. Her sleep was mostly restless haunted with nightmares. **_She's back in the dollhouse; the alarms start blaring pulling her out of sleep. She clamps her hands down over her ears as a black hooded figure comes in the room and grabs her by the arms and pulls her down the hall. They stop outside that horrible door and the figure opens it and pushed her down into the chair forcefully knocking the wind out of her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who suffers today?" The voice asks tauntingly._**

 ** _Tears flow down Emily's face, every time she comes to this room she has to decide who does or doesn't get something and each time the decisions are harder._**

 ** _"_** ** _One gets shocked, or they all suffer!" The voice says sadistically._**

 ** _Emily can't do this, "Pl-please…" She begs._**

 ** _"_** ** _ONE suffers or they all do including you," The voice tells her gruffly._**

 ** _She closes her eyes the tears still falling, she can't let them all suffer, she just can't. She looks at the pictures of three of her best friends. She hates this so much, she decides that Spencer is the strongest and flips the switch crying harder, sobs shaking her frame._**

 ** _A blood curdling scream can be heard down the hall, it sounds oddly like Alison!_**

"Ali!" Emily screams as she sits up bolt right drenched in sweat. Her heart is beating so fast she can hardly breathe. She looks at the clock it's just after midnight.

She reaches for the phone and dials the number from memory.

The phone rings twice before a soft half-asleep voice answers, "H-hello?" Alison's sweet voice asks slightly disorientated.

"I…I just needed to hear your voice." Emily says in a gruff voice that is raw from screaming in terror.

"Emily?!" Alison asks in confusion, "It's really you!" She says in relief.

"I-I got to g-go." She says.

"Wait Em…." Alison says but Emily hangs up the phone and starts sobbing no sound escaping as the tears stop pouring. She rocks on the bed wrapping her arms around herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review, let me know what you think, Like I said this story is tough to write but I do enjoy writing it so far. Warning it will get darker as it goes.**

Basic Training

Before leaving for basic training Emily stopped by the diner one last to see Carol. "Hey sweetie," she called to her as she entered the diner, "Your usual booth is open. Do you want your regular?" She asks with a huge smile.

"Sounds great." She tells her with a genuine smile.

As she finishes her pie and coffee she looks over to Carol with a look of sadness. Carol works her way over to the table, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks troubled.

"It's...it's just I'm going to miss you, I'm leaving for basic training this evening." She tells her with a hint of quivering in her voice and tears trying to fall.

As she gets up Carol pulls her in a hug, at first Emily tense in fear but then she tells herself that the kind waitress wouldn't hurt her. "We'll miss you around here and you better take care of yourself, you hear!" She tells Emily squeezing her and pulling away looking in her eyes.

"I will." She tells her with a small smile. Before she leaves she reaches in her pocket and hands her a $20 dollar tip. "For looking out for me!" she tells her with a smile,

"You better come see me if you're up this way again, promise?" Carol tells Emily as she makes her way to the door to leave.

"I promise." Emily tells her before turning and walking out the door.

Emily hopped on the bus with her small bag of belongings and she grabbed the purple bracelet with her name on it that Alison had given her and put it on her wrist. The trip would take just over two days from LA to South Carolina.

When she arrived on base she was whisked along with all the other recruits to a huge room where first they were checked in by name and dropped off their files, and given a number of one or two depending on what vaccines they needed. Then they were broken up into men and women and taken to separate rooms. Emily enters the large room with the other women recruits, they are told to strip down to the underwear and sports bras for physicals. They broke up into two lines depending on what number they were, thankful when she got to the doctor she only needed one of the two "peanut butter" shots as they called them. She moved over to where there were tables of basic uniforms and boots, her right butt check still twinging from the shot. She's handed a standard uniform and hat as she moves to the table that has boots. The woman standing at the table asks her, "Shoe size?"

"Size 8." She tells her, her voice sounding slightly hollow. She was starting to miss her mom and dad but she just couldn't stand to see their faces when she had to tell them all the horrible things she had done so she shakes it off and moves on.

After getting dressed quickly she hears her name called, "Field's to the barber." She heads to the small room that has two barber chairs. She sat in the open one next to the window. She was afraid that they would make her cut her hair short, which is the one thing she had dreaded. "Would you like it cut or pinned?" The young barber asks in a kind voice, she has light auburn hair and is a little shorter than Emily.

"Pinned?" She asks slightly confused.

"Yeah, I can pin your hair up in a bun instead of cutting it if you like." She says as she shows her the proper way. "Now pay attention so you know how to do it later, the drill sergeant will expect it perfect from now on." She tells Emily with a friendly smile. "We go by last names here, I'm Taylor." she tells her with a smile.

"Fields." Emily tells her with a small smile as she stands and shakes her hand, "and thanks for showing me how to pin my hair."

"No problem, if you ever need your hair trimmed or anything let me know, I'll be in the barracks with you as well." She says her blue-green eyes shining with a happy smile.

"Will do thanks again, Taylor." She tells her as she leaves the small room.

They all gather in the big room outside the shop and wait for the rest of the recruits to finish. Next after everyone has had their hair either cut or pinned they are taken to an auditorium that was set up similar to a college lecture hall. Emily picked a table that was up a set of stairs in the corner so she could see the two exits. Someone sits down next to her; she looks up and sees two blue-green eyes looking back at her. "Hey Fields!" Taylor says to her a bright smile crossing her lightly freckled face.

"Hey!" Emily said glad to see a familiar face. "Are you in basic training as well?" She asks slightly confused.

"Yeah, they ask me when I first signed up and saw I had some experience cutting hair if I would mind doing it for the other new recruits." She explains with a smile. "I came in a few days early to get setup."

Emily thinks that just maybe she might have made a new friend as an older woman makes her way to the front of the auditorium and clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Look around you, there are at least 250 of you hear but in 9-weeks that number will drop by at least 10%" She tells them looking around. "We want the best of best, so if you don't think you fit that description there's the doors." She tells them pointing to the two exits in the back. No one dares to move or speak as she looks at all the new recruits once again. "Alright let's begin then." She says as she shows them some videos of what to expect over the next nine weeks and how they complete each phase of training.

By the time the day is over Emily can barely stand as the drill sergeant takes them to their barracks. "You may pick which bunk you want, but choose wisely because you will be stuck next to those people for 9-weeks!" She tells them all.

Emily makes her way to the last bunk on the first row and drops her bag on the bed. She looks at the bunk next to her and smiles slightly when she sees Taylor laying her things down on the bed.

"Now that you have found your bunks it's time to put all your things away, NEATLY in your foot lockers and go to bed! You have 10 minutes and then light out!" She yells as everyone starts emptying their bags and putting everything away as neatly as possible.

Once Emily is finished she falls into bed and looks at the bunk next to her. "Night Taylor." She says her eyes sagging.

"Night Fields." She manages before her eyes close.

The first few weeks fly by pretty quickly as Emily isn't that hard to break for the drill sergeant, which makes it that much easier for the sergeant to mold her into the beginnings of a great soldier. Emily falls into the routine fairly quickly and actually enjoys the structure and not having much time to think. Another positive is that lately she doesn't dream much because by the time she goes to sleep she is completely wiped out.

She and Taylor have gotten closer and spend most Sundays together, which is their only day off. They'd made a habit of going to gym to work out and then hanging out the bowling alley.

This Sunday after doing some weight training and running, they decide to play a few games of pool at the bowling alley. Today they are the only ones in the pool hall.

"So you have anyone special waiting for you at home?" Taylor asks Emily curiously.

Emily's mind wanders to Alison for a minute and she gets a far off look in her eye. "N-no, no one." She utters as she plays with the bracelet Ali gave her in her pocket.

"Where'd you go just now? Taylor asks Emily trying not to pry but slightly worried.

"It's complicated…" She tells her not sure where to start.

"What's his name…or her name?" She asks Emily without any signs of judgment.

"Her name is Alison." Emily almost whispers in reverence.

"She's something special huh." Taylor says as more of a statement than a question.

"She was my first love." Emily tells her with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh…That would be my Ashley." She says in understanding. "She was my best friend since elementary school, problem is…she's straight," She says with a small laugh.

Emily looks at her slightly shocked at first but then she smiles back at her. "I understand, I always thought Ali was straight but sometimes she would say or do something that would make me think that, that wasn't all too entirely true."

"So what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Taylor asks her blue-green eyes meeting Emily's brown with concern.

"It's a long story but to sum it up, other things just seemed to be more important to her," Emily says her heart still breaking. "Also I've done some things I'm not proud of." She says not wanting to go into details.

Sensing her discomfort Taylor decides to change the subject. "How about we make the next game interesting? Loser buys dinner?" She says with a laugh a slight taunting in her voice.

Emily can't help herself, her competitive side comes out. "You're on!" She says her eyes lighting up for the first time in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, favorites, and follows I truly appreciate them, I have been pouring my heart and soul into this story. I would like your opinion on the next chapter, I have a rough outline and some ideas. What would you all think of Ali and Em exchanging letters? Would that be something you all would like to read? Let me know, I write this for all of you to enjoy so your input would be great, Thanks!**

Graduation/Advanced training

Family day is a bittersweet for Emily, she had been in contact with her family just long enough to let them know she was okay and not to worry. Taylor who had become her closes friend over the last 9-weeks had adopted her as part of her family. Her parents had both given her a huge hug and felt like they knew her already from all the letters that Taylor had sent them.

Emily enjoyed spending the day with the Taylor, mom Sue, and dad Sam. They definitely made her feel like one of the family as they took a tour of the barracks and base. She did however miss her family and friends, especial one blonde in particularly.

As the day progress Emily starts to feel a bit better and part of the Taylor clan. When the sit down for a diner in the mess hall Sue takes out two small boxes and hands one each to the girls with a proud smile. Emily looks at the small box with tears in her eyes as she opens it, she pours the necklace out into her hand and turns over a small silver heart that says sister on it. Tears slide down her checks as she pulls Sue in for a hug and tells her, "Thank you so much!"

Taylor holds up a matching necklace and smiles. "Now you'll never get rid of me Fields, I always wanted a sister!" She says with a laugh as she joins in on the hug.

Graduation flies by rather quickly and Emily does not have to report to Ft. Sam Houston in Texas for another week. Since Taylor's from Texas her parents offer Emily to stay in their guest room since they both are in the same program.

The week flies by relatively quickly, with the girls really getting a chance to get to know each other.

"So Fields I know so much about you it seems silly I still don't know your first name!" She says laughingly.

"It's Emily but most of my friends call me Em." She tells her giggling.

"Ok, Em it is mine is Amber by the way." She tells her.

"Well it's only fitting we know, since we have these." Emily says holding up her sister necklace with a goofy grin.

They finish their last night at the Taylor's pigging out on pizza and ice cream while watching some of their favorite movies. Emily had chosen _Under the Tuscan Sun_ and Amber had decided on _Sgt. Bilko_.

They we're both lying on sleep bags in living room chit chatting before going to sleep.

"Hey, Em. Can I ask you something?" Amber asks curiously.

Emily pushes herself up on her elbows and looks at her blue-green eyes. "Yeah, sure." She tells her with a small smile.

"Do your friends and family know you joined the army?" She asks not wanting to pry too much.

"Not…exactly." She starts, "Some really bad things went down before I left and I can't go back, not until I do something to prove that…I'm not a terrible person." Emily says breaking down in tears.

"Emily I'm..So sorry. I-I didn't mean to pry." She tells her putting her hand reassuringly on Emily's arm.

Emily fights hard not to flinch at the contact. "You didn't know its o-okay really." She says sobbing.

Amber feels Emily tense, she asks her in a small voice. "Can I give you a hug?"Not wanting to push the trembling brunette.

Emily hesitates, not feeling worthy of her sympathy but when she looks into her kind eyes she shakes her head yes. Amber pulls her into a tight hug and tears start pour freely. She shakes uncontrollably not use to human contact.

"Have you told Alison anything?" She whispers to Emily not wanting to push.

"No…" Emily says the tears coming faster now.

"Maybe you should, especially since we will probably be deploying pretty quickly after advanced." She tells her gently rubbing her back comfortingly.

They fell asleep with Amber holding Emily in a comforting way, she loves Em very much but just as a sister.

Amber and Emily report to Ft. Sam Houston bright and early the next day to start their combat medic training. The schooling lasted for 16-weeks and was nowhere near as intensive as basic. The barracks were also quite a bit nicer, they got lucky and are able to have their own separate rooms and share a small kitchen, sitting area, and bathroom. They shared a common are with 4 other pods of two as well.

Emily keeps having more trouble sleeping as the weeks go by, during basic it was simple. She'd come back to the barracks so tired she'd fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow but now the demand is nowhere near as grueling so sleeping is not exactly her friend.

About half way through advanced training one night Emily falls into a fitful sleep, **_she is running down the halls at the dollhouse the dark figure is right behind her, she can practically feel their breathe on her neck. If she can just keep going she can make it to the doors just ahead. She trips and gets a back handed slap across the face, her eyes stinging with tears. She can hear Ali's voice calling just ahead; she kicks out with her right foot connecting with the assailant's knee. The figure goes done hard and she pulls herself up cutting her palms on the rough concrete. She runs as fast as she can her lungs burning. She busts out the doors tears choking her as she gasps for air. She sees Alison standing there with her hair in natural large soft curls, her piercing blue eyes staring at her. As she moves towards her she hears two loud bangs and sees blood blossom across Ali's shirt. "N-n-o-o-o" she chokes out running toward her and catching Alison in her arms as they fall to the ground._**

 ** _Alison gasps looking into Emily's eyes, "I….love…you….Em." She whispers out as her body goes limp in Emily's arms._**

 ** _"_** ** _Alison!" She screams tears streaming down her face._**

"Emily," Amber says shaking her as gentle as she can trying to snap her out of her nightmare.

"Alison?!" Emily asks still not quite awake or realizing where she is.

"No, it's me Amber." She tells her grabbing her hand comfortingly.

Emily grabs her roughly in a tight hug more tears coming now. "I-I thought it was really…" She keeps saying over and over.

"It's okay Em. I'm here." She keeps repeating till she can feel Emily start to relax and her tears start to slow down.

Amber pulls back slow from Emily not wanting to upset her. She looks in her sad brown eyes and asks gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily decided then that maybe, just maybe if she told Amber about "A" and being held hostage for a month, it might help her to get past some of it. She decides to leave out the parts about her having to play those awful choice games with "A". She can't bear to see Amber look at her as the monster she truly is. ****

When she finishes telling her everything more or less and tells her about the nightmare of Alison dying in her arms, Amber pulls her into another hug. "I love you, Em. You are like the sister I've always wanted and that's why I'm telling you this again. You have to call or write her and tell her that you are leaving in less than three months." She says pulling back and locking eyes with her. "You have to!"

Over the next few days Emily and Amber came up with their own "boot camp" to help Emily burn off some her nerves before they got to sleep at night. They alternated weight training with cardio but still take Sundays off to hang out.

One hot Sunday they decided to go to the water park on base, Amber had never seen the brunette so carefree and relaxed as she was in the water. It brought a smile to her face, "Hey Fields!" She calls getting Emily's attention. "If I'd have known you were such a mermaid, I'd have brought you to a pool sooner."

Emily's face falls a little and she gets lost in thoughts of when she used to swim when she was a young teen. Alison use to call her, her mermaid…..

"Hey?" Amber says kindly as she puts her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Where'd you go?"

"That's..." she starts in a whispered tone, "is what she used to call me, her mermaid."

Amber doesn't even have to ask, she knows the she Emily is referring to. "Did you send the letter to her yet?"

"I've almost finished it, it just took a lot longer to write than I expected." Emily says not wanting to make eye contact knowing that she would be met with disappointed eyes.

"Em, we graduate in a week and then we ship off two Afghanistan the following week." She tells her pulling her chin up to look into her eyes. "You listed her as your emergency contact; you need to tell her, okay?"

"I know, I will… promise." Truth be told she had finished the letter a week or so prior but hadn't gotten the nerve to mail it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews I really love reading them. If you like reading the story please, please leave a review and let** **me know what you like or maybe what you liked to read.**

Letters

Emily opened the letter one last time, rereading it before sealing it up and dropping it in the mail.

Dear Ali,

I don't even know where to start. I can't imagine what it has been like these last several months. I have started this letter to you so many times to try to explain why I had to leave but words always seem to fail me. Just know this I think about you constantly and did this to atone, if I can even save one life then maybe, just maybe all could be forgiven. By the time this letter reaches you I will already be in Afghanistan working as a combat medic. Maybe one day I can explain in person. For now just know that I have always cared for you deeply and miss you every day that goes by. When I get settled I will send you my address if you want to write.

Your Mermaid

She folded up the tear stained letter and sealed it in an envelope. She wrote out Alison address on the front and dropped it in the mail basket before getting on the plane to her post in Afghanistan.

After Emily got settled in her new post and received her address she decided while she has some down time she should probably write Ali and give her a chance to write back if she wanted to.

Dear Ali,

Sorry it took me so long to write; once we arrived at base I had a three week crash course of training in the field. It also took a while before they were able to setup our mailing addresses.

I'm sure you are angry with me but I NEED you to understand this is something I have to do. I can't expect you or anyone else to forgive me but maybe if I can prove that I'm not a monster and do something worthy than maybe there is hope for me after all.

I hope you will find it in your heart to maybe write me back but if not I do understand. Just know that I think about you every day and wonder if you are alright.

Em

She folds up the note and drops in the paper with her address for Alison, so if she did decide to write her back. At least the letter wasn't tear stained that was a small win she thought with a small laugh.

A month had gone by since Emily had sent the letter to Alison and she was starting to feel a bit depressed. It was one of her few days off so she was heading to the gym to work off some stress.

"Hey Fields!" Amber calls, "What are you up to?"

"Not much… was thinking about hitting the gym for a bit." She tells her fidgeting slightly.

"Still no mail, huh?" She asks with a knowing look.

Emily shakes her head sadly. "What if she just threw the letters away…" She says starting to panic.

"Em," She says putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "She'd be crazy to ignore this." She says waving her hands up and down Emily's body and winking at her.

Emily couldn't help herself her face broke into a huge smile and she was racked with giggles. "Taylor if I didn't know any better I'd say you were hitting on me?!" Emily says looking at her in mock surprise.

"If you weren't my sister…you never know!" She says laughingly.

"Thank you." Emily says knowingly, that's one thing she loved about Amber; she always knew how to pull her out of a funk.

"Let's go play some pool; loser has to clean bed pans for two weeks." Amber tells her walking towards the common area where the pool table and vending machines are.

"You're on, are you ready to go down Taylor?" Emily says with an ornery glint in her eyes.

"You wish Fields!" She says laughing loudly as she runs off.

After winning the best of 5, because Taylor kept insisting that Emily cheated, she was headed back to the barracks when she heard the all too familiar, "Mail" call. She wasn't really expecting anything so she was only half listening when she heard, "Fields, you have a letter!"

Emily tried to stay calm as she walked over and grabbed the letter with a small smile and a rushed thank you. As she walked to the barracks she looked at the front of the letter and sees the all too familiar script of Alison's handwriting.

As she sits on her bunk her hands shake nervously, she's slightly terrified to open the letter. This is what she has been waiting for but now that it is here she just can't stand the thought of Alison not wanting to have anything to do with her.

 **My sweet Emily,**

 **You have no idea how worried I have been! I've been calling every hospital and police station since the day you went missing; I guess now I know what it feels like to wait for news on someone you care for. I am truly sorry for putting you through all that Em, I can't imagine what it was like for you to think that I was died for all that time.**

 **Emily I hope you know that you do not have to prove your worth to any one, especially not me. You have always been my favorite and I miss you every day. Just please, promise me one thing? Promise me you WILL come home! I can't bear the thought of losing you, not again.**

 **I don't know how much news you hear while you are there, but they found Charles. This is really hard for me to write but Charles is CeCe, I know that is probably really confusing but I have an older brother, well make that a sister now, that I never knew anything about. My parents lied to Jason and I about it all of our lives and when I see you in person again I will explain all of it to you, promise.**

 **On a lighter note the girls graduate in a few weeks and I should be finished with my GED by the time you get this letter, I have also applied at Hollis as an English major. Maybe I can write a book about all the craziness that happened in our lives.**

 **Alison xoxo**

Emily rereads the note at least three times letting the words really sink in, Alison didn't hate her. She lets out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding in. Then she remembers that Alison has no idea of all the horrible things she had done to her friends in the dollhouse. One day she will tell her everything, face to face.

She is also relived to know that Charles... or make that CeCe is locked up and the girls are finally safe to move on with their lives.

Several months pass and Emily and Alison have started exchanging letters pretty regularly. It somewhat feels like high school again; they talk about anything and everything. Alison was accepted into Hollis and Emily was heading her medically unit now.

One day as Emily is making her way back for bed a familiar voice calls to her. "Hey, Fields. Guess who got a care-package." Taylor says holding a box out to Em.

Emily takes it curiously, as she sees the handwriting on the front her heart flutters slightly. "Thanks, Taylor." She says with a huge grin.

Emily walks toward the barracks and notices that Amber's not following. "Are you coming or not, Taylor?!" Emily says in a commanding tone and then laughing.

She follows Emily, "I thought you might want to open it alone."

As they enter the barracks Emily turns around and looks at Amber, "I have to have my sister and best friend with me to eat all the junk food in this box."

She opens the box and with Amber's help they unload it onto the bed. Alison sent Emily a little bit of everything, she had a bag of pizza flavored chips, and several flavored drink mixes, a few bottles of sriracha sauce, and several different kinds of chocolates. Emily's favorite item was a bear that was dressed in camo bdus and holding an iPod filled with some of Emily and Ali's favorite music and movies, including _Under the Tuscan Sun_ and _Mean Girls._

"Fields, you have the best girl friend ever!" Amber says stuffing some chocolates in her mouth.

Emily blushes, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

"Well you should nail this down because damn; imagine what else she'd send." She says halfway joking, as she elbows Emily.

"Ha-ha." She says sarcastically grabbing the rest of the chocolates and sticking her tongue out at her.

2 ½ years later Emily's finishing up the last of her rounds and briefing the new team that is taking over as her unit is returning home. She and Taylor walk out to the humvee together laughing and joking as they join the rest of their team to head back to base. They start down the dirt road, everyone's in good spirits when there is an earth shattering explosion and the jeep is thrown upside down. Emily is hanging upside down her ears are ringing. She looks around and sees most of her team is bloody and their bodies as thrown around lifeless. She undoes her seat-belt and lands painfully on her shoulder, her leg is bloody and most likely broken. She looks around and doesn't see Taylor anywhere; she drags herself out of the broken window, glass cutting into her palms as she slowly pulls herself out. As she pulls free she sees Amber laying a few feet from her like a broken doll. She pulls herself over to her and sees a huge piece of shrapnel puncturing her side. "Taylor can you hear me?!"

Taylor's eyes flutter slightly, Emily removes her jacket and wraps it around the metal and the wound to make sure it doesn't shift and cause more damage. "Don't you dare give up on me." She says through gritted teeth. She starting to get light headed from the blood loss; she tries to keep her eyes open refusing to let Taylor bleed out. She hears one of the medics running toward them, she looks up and her eyes start hooding over as she slips into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be forewarned things start to get darker from here on. Thank you so much for all the reviews, they definitely motivate me to write. So if you like the story or have something you might like to see please leave me a review!**

The fall

Back at Ft. Sam Houston after Emily's leg healed enough to start rehab, she'd been stuck on base for a little over 2 months. She wouldn't know if she would be cleared to head back out to the field until she started therapy. She hasn't been able to leave the clinic since her return and she still refuses to talk to anyone. At night she sneaks into Taylor's room to check on her while she sleeps. Taylor wasn't as lucky as she was; Amber still hasn't regained any feeling from her waist down. Emily can't bear to see her like this, she knows she should try to visit her during the day but she can't stand the guilt that consumes her. Her whole team, save for her and Taylor, had died that day when their hamvee had hit an IED. She still can hear that horrible sound as the tire hit the bomb and the screaming, it still hurts her ears to think of those sounds. It brings her back to that awful alarm in the dollhouse and how it would go off relentlessly till that dark figure would come in and haul her down that long dark hallway.

She shakes herself out of the memories; she has enough of them at night. Reliving each moment of the dollhouse in all of its painstaking glory as she walk up covered in sweat and crying. Once she's cleared for therapy she will be able to leave the clinic and the tiny room she's been confined in. She had gotten a major infection from crawling through the glass and wreckage and had been on IV antibiotics for the majority of her time back. They also kept trying to make her see a grief counselor but she flat out refused. She didn't need someone else digging around in her mind.

The next morning she was awoken by Dr. Davis came into to check on her leg. "Your x-ray looks good; the bone seems to have healed nicely. Now comes the fun part, physical therapy. I expect that you will need at least 4 months before we can determine if you are fit for duty, until then you will help run the clinic on base. Your new duties include answering phones, filing paperwork, and ordering and managing supplies."

"Do you have any questions at this time Sgt. Fields?" She asks the brunette who has not said more than 2 words to her the whole time she has been treating her.

"When can I live the clinic?" Emily asks in a raspy voice from lack of use.

"You are free to return to your barracks as soon as tonight and you may visit places around the base as long as you continue to use your crutches!" She told her giving her a pointed look; she could tell that Emily could be rather cantankerous. "If not then you will be confined to quarters."

"Can I leave base?" Emily asks curiously, she desperately wants to go to a real bar, she defiantly need to self medicate before she goes crazy.

"Once you are off your crutches I don't see why not." She tells her with a small smile.

"Thanks Doc." Emily tells her as she crutches off to get her mail and breathe some fresh air that she has so desperately missed being cooped up in the small clinic.

She picks up two letter and crutches over to a shady area and sits on one of the open benches.

 **My dearest Em,**

 **I can't believe in less than a month you are coming home! I have been counting down the days till you come home to Rosewood. I can't wait to take you out to a real dinner; I know you said the food is pretty bad there. ;) I thought we'd go to that little pizza place you love so much and then the girls want to have a trashy movie night. We all miss you so much Em.**

 **I also have some awesome news, I'm being published! My book comes out in 3 months; I can't wait to let you read it, it's the story of all our journeys from my time missing until the apprehension of "A". Send me a letter when you can to let me know what you think about the movie night with the girls.**

 **Love,**

 **Ali xoxo**

Emily folds the letter up and puts it in her pocket, why would Hanna, Aria, and Spencer want to see her after all the horrible things she had done to them? Tears start to sting her eyes maybe they are just waiting for the opportunity to ambush her and air all their dirty laundry. She wouldn't blame them at all, she did so many horrible things in the name of survival, she would sit there and take whatever they had to dish out.

When she gets to the next letter the writing seems more rushed and shaky.

 **Emily,**

 **I haven't heard from you in over a month! I heard on the news that a medic unit was hit by a road side bomb and have been calling the base trying to get any information but they keep give me the runaround. When you get this letter please, please let me know you are alright.**

 **Your parents are worried sick as well; please contact one of us so we know you are ok.**

 **I love you Em, I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner; I guess I was just too afraid to admit it. I want for us to have a chance, I've realized that I can't stand being without you. Please, please get in touch with me.**

 **All my love,**

 **Ali xoxo**

Emily looked at the letter noticing wet spots on it; she reaches up and feels the tears that she hadn't realized were falling. The note was also stained with Alison's tears, she feels terrible that she made her worry. Emily can't believe that Alison admitted she loved her; she couldn't wrap her mind around it. If Ali knew the truth though she would change her mind, she would see what a terrible monster she truly is. She knows she should write Alison and let her know she is okay but she can't bring herself to write it.

After 2 months of intense physical therapy Emily was finally able to walk without crutches. Some days she had to use a cane but Dr. Davis gave her the go ahead to leave base. She had gotten 3 more letters from Ali but couldn't bring herself to open them. She had decided to ignore the letters hoping that Alison would give up on her and move on. Alison deserved someone who wasn't broken and capable of such evil acts.

Emily walked around the base trying to clear her mind as the sun begins to set and Emily's leg starts to aches she decides she should return to her room. The room feels empty without Taylor, that's why she spends as little time here as possible. Taylor was given an honorary discharge and sent home to be with her parents and Emily was awarded a Medal of Honor for her service which she packed away because she couldn't bear to look at it without having flashbacks to that day.

Emily lay on her bed for hours on end thinking about Ali, when she finally falls into an erratic sleep.

 ** _Emily is getting off a plane and walking to the terminal when she sees Alison holding a welcome home sign and a huge grin. Emily runs toward Alison but as she gets closer people start closing in around her. "Alison!" She screams. "Ali. Where are you?!" A black fog engulfs her, when her eyes clear she's back in that horrible room again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Choose who dies." The voice says coolly._**

 ** _"_** ** _What?!" Emily asks in shock._**

 ** _The figure points to the two pictures below the switches, one of Alison the other, to her horror is her mother._**

 ** _"_** ** _Choose." The voice says more firmly._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't…." Emily pleads tears pouring down her face._**

 ** _"_** ** _One last time, Choose! " The voice yells. "Or they both die!"_**

 ** _Emily looks between the two photos, one the love of her life and the other the one who gave her life._**

 ** _"_** ** _Kill me, Kill me instead please!" Emily pleads shaking violently._**

 ** _The dark figure smacks Emily across the face and pushes both switches. Emily hears the most horrifying screams coming from down the hall and then dead silence._**

 ** _Emily screams till her voice is raw. "NOOOO! Kill me. Choose me please.", Over and over again._**

 ** _The figure steps in front of Emily and removes the hood and mask, Emily looks in terror as she sees that the figure is her._**

Emily sits up in bed feeling her heart beat a mile a minute, she feels her stomach lurching and runs to the bathroom losing everything in her stomach. She stands up still shaking and decides to take a shower to wash off the remnants of her nightmare.

The next day Emily was granted leave from the base, so she decides to head to the small hole in the wall bar across the street. She enters the bar in her bdus and the pretty bartender smiles at her as she sits at the bar.

"What can I get beautiful?" She asks looking at Emily appraisingly.

"Scotch and keep it coming." She says with a flirtatious smile and putting a $50 on the bar. Emily knows the affect her chocolate eyes and half smile have on women and she is definitely using it to her advantage today. She planned on drinking until she couldn't remember anything let alone her own name.


	6. Chapter 6

**You have been warned, read at your own risk. That being said, this was the hardest chapter for me to write, I went through some things as a child so this was kind of cathartic to write. Hints why it is a shorter chapter. So please be kind and review.**

The abyss

Over the next few weeks Emily drank herself into oblivion and went home with a different random woman almost nightly. She just wanted to forget everything, Alison, that night, Charles-CeCe- "A", and seeing all but Taylor died on that hot desert road. One night she made the mistake of going home with the wrong woman.

She entered the bar as usual and ordered her regular and put a $50 on the bar. After she had already had 3 drinks a tall thin blonde entered the bar and sat at the other end of the bar. She looked down the bar at Emily and her eyes were almost the exact shade of blue as Alison's. Her inebriated mind almost believed it was her, she smiled at her and she winked at Emily causing her to blush in response. She tells the bar tender "I'll have what she is having and one for her make it a double," the blonde woman says pointing at Emily.

The bartender looks at her with slight concern, but Emily giggles and smiles at the woman like, she knows her so the bar tender shakes it off.

As the night progresses, the woman scooted closer down the bar till she was sitting right next Emily running her down her thigh and whispering in her ear. She tried to order another double for Emily but the woman behind the counter refused to serve her anymore as Emily was starting to slur her words.

"Do you want to go home with me beautiful?" She whispers in Emily's ear, running her hand through her hair.

Emily can barely stand but the blonde catches her around the waist. "I-I….loved tooooo!" She says a little too loudly and kisses her on the cheek.

When they make it to her small house Emily can barely stand and falls into a chair in her small living room, she closes her eyes for a second and when she opens them she has a drink staring at her and she takes it with a small giggle, "Em-Emily that's…me." She says hiccuping and throwing the drink down.

"I'm Liz, nice to meet you Emily." She says to Emily as her eyes start to drop.

She bends down and picks Emily up like she weights nothing.

Emily giggles again, "You…you're verrry strong." She says, "Where…where we going?!" She asks her eyes not wanting to stay open.

"I'm taking you to bed." She tells her with an edge to her voice that Emily can't quite put her finger on. Then everything goes fuzzy and then black.

Emily awakes to a heavy weight on top of her, she's confused and her head spins. She tries to push the weight off but it's like shoving a break wall. She feels rough lips on her throat and she forces her eyes open and it takes her hazy mind a minute to remember. Shit, she had stupidly gone home with this woman, Liz. "Stop." She says weakly trying to push her away.

Liz pushes her hand away and grabs it, and holds it above her head roughly. Emily tries with her other hand pushing harder, "Stop!"

She grabs her other hand and puts it above her head and grabs it and holds it with the other one. "You know you want it. She whispers dangerously in Emily's ear.

Emily starts to wonder if this is penance for what she had down to the girls. "Please" she said in a whisper.

She roughly pulls Emily's shirt up over head and uses it to bind her hands. She undoes her bra and roughly squeezes her breast. Emily is fighting tears; she has done so many terrible things so it's only fitting it come back on her. Liz roughly pulls her jeans and pants off in one aggressive move. As she roughly pushed her fingers into Emily the tears start to fall as she tries not to cry out.

She just keeps getting rougher and Emily lets out a yelp of pain. She stops and slaps Emily across the face as hard as she can, Emily's head spins worse than before. Once Liz starts her vicious beating she doesn't stop until Emily stops fighting and falls limp.

Liz drives to the hospital and stops in front of the emergency room, opens the door and pushes Emily out and she hits the ground like broken rag doll. As she weakly opens one of her swollen eyes she hears car tires squeal off in the distance and the sound of paramedics running out the doors.

"Miss. Miss Can you hear me?" He ask gentle touching Emily's arm. "What's your name dear?"

Emily is fighting to stay conscious as she tries to speak but her throat is so raw. She swallows and manages to croak out, 'Sgt. Fields", pointing at the patch on her jacket that is covered in her blood.

"We will take good care of you, I promise, my name is Eric." The man says kindly. "I'm just going to check your pocket for a wallet." He tells her gently.

She shakes her head yes, weakly, before succumbing to the darkness her eyes so heavy. He lightly rolls her on her side and sees a wallet in her back pocket. He finds an in case of emergency contact card behind her military ID with a number and a name, Alison DiLaurentis.


	7. Chapter 7

**A little change of view for a bit, I hope you all will like it. Please review and thank you to all that have.**

 **Enjoy!**

Alison

It had been a little over two weeks since Alison sent Emily that letter; she was anxiously waiting for any kind of response. After hearing about the road side bomb she had called the base at least 100 times but to no avail. Em's parents promised if the heard anything that Alison would be the first to know. Pam had even made it a weekly thing to go to lunch with Alison to help the two deal with the uncertainty of waiting.

"So how's the book going?" Pam asks smiling at Alison.

"Well, it set to be released in a week." She says blushing slightly; she's not use to people actually being interested in her accomplishments.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart!" Pam says a huge genuine smile on her face as she squeezes Alison arm.

"Thanks Mrs. Fields." Alison says looking away not wanting to tear up.

"Please dear call me Pam." She tells her sweetly.

"Sorry, Pam." She says with a teary smile, this woman had become more of a mother to her than her actual mother was when she was alive.

"So…" she clears her throat and takes a drink of her water and asks over her glass. "How long have you been in love with my daughter?' She says with a knowing smile.

Alison was taking a drink and choked on her water. "Excuse me…" She squeaks out as she pats her chest trying to clear her lungs.

Pam tries not to giggle a little, "Sweetie I'm her mother, I can see it and hear it in your voice ever time we talk about her. I couldn't ask for someone better to love my little girl." She tells Alison grabbing her hand and locking eyes with her.

"Thank you Pam." She smiles and then gets a sad look in her eyes. "I just wish I would have fought for her, instead of letting her go."

"You weren't ready then, you need more time to grow into this talented and beautiful young lady you are and I always knew you could be. Emily could see it too you know."

Tears are quietly sliding down her cheeks as she tries to duck her head.

Pam reaches across the table and grabs her hands again waiting for Alison to look at her. When she collects herself and looks at Pam, Pam tells her, "You are like a daughter to me and I love you Alison."

Alison looks at her and smiles, "I love you to Pam."

As they get up to leave the restaurant Pam pulls Alison into a huge hug, as she pulls away she tells Ali, "When your book comes out I better get a signed copy!" She tells her with a wink and smile.

"You get the first copy, promise." She tells her before leaving the restaurant.

When Alison returns home she checks her messages, her publicist wanted to set up some local book signings around town and a few in New York.

Alison looks at her phone sadly, she was hoping for some kind of news. She decides she would write for awhile and then go to bed; it had been along emotional day.

All night she kept having horrible dreams about Emily bleeding out on some dusty road in Afghanistan or blown to pieces. By 6 am she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take a shower and have some breakfast before calling her publicist.

Her manger and publicist meet her at a small coffee shop to discuss the small book tour they had planned.

"We thought we would go to a few small bookstores here and there to introduce your book and at the same time run a campaign on facebook to build hype for the larger chain bookstores."

Alison's eyes lit up, "Sounds great!" She says actually starting to get excited.

Her manager can hardly contain herself, "Also we setup a discussion on your book at a community college in New York to bring attention to bullying!" She tells her practically bursting.

"Wow!" Alison says feeding of her manager's excitement. She wrote the book to bring to light to some of the horrible situations that happen in high school hoping to change at least one person's life.

"Plus, there are a few studios interested in making your book into a movie, if you are interested that is?" Her manager adds bouncing in her seat slightly.

"Are you kidding, of course that would be amazing!" Alison says barely able to hold in her enthusiasm. "But you might want to think about changing to decaf, Angel. You're going to blow a gasket!" She tells her playfully.

She and Angel had become close working on getting the book published these past few years. Angel swats at her hand as Ali tries to take her coffee from her. "No! Don't take my life's blood!" She says being overly dramatic.

"Maybe you should quite your day job and become an actress." Alison says needling her a little.

"Ha ha! Very cute, but what would you do without me?!" She feigns annoyance.

After 2 months of doing book signing events here and there between Rosewood and New York she was thrilled to finally be home and able to sleep in her own bed. She took a shower and was getting ready to climb into bed when she heard her phone ringing down the hall, she looks at the clock it's a little before 2 am. She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed her phone from her purse on the island. She didn't recognize the number at first but then the area code told her it was for Texas. Her hands start shaking and her stomach churns as she accepts the call.

"He-hello." She gets out just barely audible.

"Yes, is the Ms Alison DiLaurentis?" A polite voice asks.

"Y-yeah, this is Al-Alison." She says tears threatening to fall any moment.

"This Dr. Young from Brooke Army Medical Center, Sgt. Emily Fields is currently in surgery and you are listed as her in case of emergency contact. I wanted to let you know that we were able to stop the internal bleeding and as soon as she is out of the OR, she will be moved to ICU." Tears roll down Alison cheeks as she holds in a sob. "What…what happened?" She asks trying to hold it together. "We are not 100% sure at this time, but as we know more we can call you..." Alison interrupts him, "I will be there as soon as I can thank you Dr, Young." "No problem Ms. DiLaurentis." He says kindly before he hangs up.

She sets here phone down and opens her laptop and looks for the first flight to Texas. She also books a small 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom house near base for a few months and sets up a lease for a car to use while there. With all the publicity paying off and a movie in the works money wasn't really that much of an issue. Plus her mom had left her a considerable chunk of change. She hurriedly throws some clothes in a bag and some essentials from her bathroom before leaving for the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

**If you enjoy the store please, please leave me quick review. It really helps me be motivated to write. Thank you to all who have written reviews already.**

To Texas

As soon as her plane landed she went start to grab a cab to take her to pick up her lease car. Thank god the car place was only about 5 minutes from the airport, as she got out of the cab and handed the driver a $20 tip. As she entered the small dealership a man in his late 40s made eye contact with her and made his way over to her lazily.

"Hello doll!" He said with a sneer, he was a typical used car salesman stereotype, with grease black hair, beady dark eyes, a pencil thin mustache, a bad comb over, and a small-weaking looking frame. "Names Les, what can I do you for?" He said waggling he's eyebrows suggestively.

Alison was not in the mood for this, she's been up all night with no sleep, she hadn't seen her mermaid in over 3 ½ years and now she was in ICU. "Look buddy!" She says getting in his face, her temper flaring. "I'm not your fucking doll; I am a paying customer who has come to pick up her mother-fucking lease!" She says shaking with rage and clenching her fist.

He swallowed nervously not use to someone standing up to him or his advances. "So so-sorry." He says swallowing nervously. "What is the name?"

"It's Alison DiLaurentis and you better not fucking forget!" Easily slipping into bitch-mode Alison was raging mad.

He turns and walks quickly to the small office and grabs a file and a few sets of keys. He makes his way over to a small table and chairs and beckons her with a smile. She uncrosses her arms and walks over to the table and sits across from him still staring daggers with her ice blue eyes. "Ok, Ms. DiLaurentis I have a few papers for you to sign." He starts.

She interrupts him when she notices the keys, "I only wanted to lease one vehicle?" She pauses confused.

"Yes, you did but I thought you might want an upgrade, a 2015 Mustang instead of the 2014 Focus." He notices her apprehension, "At the same lease price as we agreed on before." He says with a small genuine smile.

Alison could feel her defensive easing a bit and returned the smile. "Thank you very much, I will take it."

After she signed the papers, he handed her the keys and pointed to the gun-metal gray Mustang out front. She climbed into the front seat and turned the car on; she noticed that it had built in GPS, so she put in the address she saved on her phone.

When she makes it to the base she stops at the guard shack and is greeted by a woman in full uniform. "Name and who you are here to see, please?" She asks with a curt nod.

"Uh-yeah-my-name," she takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "Alison DiLaurentis and I'm here to see Sgt. Emily Fields." She says a little calmer and forcing a smile.

She looks at her clipboard for what feels like forever and Alison is trying hard not to lash out at this poor girl who is just doing her job. She taps her nails on the steering wheel nervously. "Ah!" She says looking at Alison with a smile, "Found it, Dr. Young called and told us to except you." She says with a radiant smile. "My name is Private James and if you need anything while you are here, let me know."

"Thank you," Alison nods and drives onto the base and follows the signs for Brooke Army Medical Center. When she pulls up to the front of Medical Center she sees a sign for visitor parking and pulls into the parking spot. She sits for a few minutes collecting her thoughts and checks her phone, she has 2 new texts. One from Em's mom, asking when she'd be back in town because, she would love to go to lunch and a movie. She shoots her a quick text saying she'd be in New York for a few weeks at least. She wanted to tell Pam the truth but she needed to see Em first for herself and figure out what had happened to her. The other text was from Angel.

 **Good news sweetie! They want to make the movie with YOU. They offered for you to move to Cali all expenses paid or… They will send you a large stipend to work from wherever you'd like and email any rewrites and Skype for meetings. I know how you like your own space to work so I figured you go with option two.**

Alison felt a little excitement creep in at the thought of writing for her own movie; she sent Angel a quick text.

 **You know me to well Angel! Option 2 it is! ;D**

She hadn't told anyone where she was at yet, there were too many what ifs and questions that needed to be answered first.

She looked at the clock 10:35am and decided it was time to see Emily, so she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She set the alarm and entered through the sliding doors. She went to the reception desk, where a kind older lady smiled at her. She saw her name on her badge, Betty. "Hi, my name is Alison DiLaurentis and I am her to see Sgt. Fields." She tried to give her a smile but it faltered slightly.

Betty smiled at her reassuringly, "Yes, Dr. Young told me you'd be coming, if you head down this hall and take a left the elevator will be there and you'll take it the 4th floor, the nurse station will be right in front of you."

Alison thanked her and made her way to the elevator and pressed 4, as the elevator started to move tears slid down her cheeks. She decided she would fall apart till the elevator stopped on the 4th floor. As the elevator halted she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and readjusted her shirt before stepping out.

She made her way to the desk where a dark haired, olive skin doctor smiles at her, his green eyes looking at her kindly. "You must be Alison," he said as she looked at him slightly perplexed, "Betty called up to let me know you where on your way up." He appeared to be in his mid to late 20s. "I am Dr. Young." He says extending his hand. Alison talks it shaking it with a small smile. He comes around the desk, "If you don't mind, I would like to talk with you in my office before I take you to see Sgt. Fields." He says gently putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Sure." She tells him as he leads her down the hall to a small office.

He sits behind his desk covered in papers and reports; they seem to be mostly about Emily. Alison sits down in one of seats in front of his desks. "Sgt. Fields was found at a local hospital, she was dropped off under the overhang." Alison gasps slightly and he pauses looking at her, she shakes her head for him to continue. "They immediately stabilized her and transported her here. When I ordered a blood panel, her blood alcohol level was .35, she was lucky to still be alive!" Alison is in shock, what had happened to her sweet Emily that would drive her to that to herself. "We took her to emergency surgery after it was determined she had internal bleeding, her spleen was lacerated so I had to remove it." He paused for a moment not wanting to overwhelm her.

Alison had tears flowing down her cheeks and was shaking slightly. "What else?" She asks, he looks at her slightly surprised that she knew he had more. She had always had a gift for reading people so she could tell that whatever it was, it was not good.

"She also…appears to have been sexual assaulted, by another female." He says having trouble keeping eye contact.

Alison couldn't control the gasp of horror that tore from her throat, it felt like the room was spinning and the walls were closing in on her.

Dr. Young jumped out of his seat and ran to Alison's side, "Put your head between your legs and breathe." He tells her, she does exactly that and he rubs her back comfortingly. "You're having a panic attack, I'm here ok. Just breathe for me ok?"

Alison shakes her head in understanding, as her breathing evens out he lets her sit up. "I'm going to grab you some water and then we can go see Emily." He says patting her shoulder gently as he leaves.

Alison sits there trying to control her breathing; a million things were running through her head. She had to find that bitch, the one that did all these terrible things and kill her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Dr. Young returning and handing her a cup of water. She takes it with a smile of gratitude and sipped on it, her stomach grumbles, she forgot she hadn't eaten since yesterday around 7pm.

"Oh, also we are keeping her in a medical induced coma for the time being."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for the reviews I enjoy reading them. If you enjoy reading please leave me a review.**

Adjusting

Dr, Young takes Alison to the ICU and they enter the room, "Hello Sgt, Fields you have someone here to see you." He says gentle touching her arm.

"Can…can she hear us?" Alison whispers, looking at Dr. Young curiously as she sees all the tubes and wires attached to Emily. She hears machines humming, beeping, and hissing.

"There is plenty of evidence to suggest that a patient can hear and understand." He says smiling at her with his kind eyes. "Also at the very least, it will comfort her; you won't hurt her I promise." He could tell she was hesitant to get too close to Emily.

"Thank you Dr. Young." She says slowly making her way to Emily's bedside.

Dr, Young starts toward the door and turns, "I'll let you be for awhile," he says with a look of concern, "but after that, you really should get something to eat and try to get some rest."

"I will." She tells him with a little smile and a nod. He turns and leaves closing the door softly behind him.

She sits down in the "comfy" chair, which felt like poured concrete. She grabs Emily's hand in her own, it being one of the few places that didn't have cuts or bruises. "Hey, Em its Ali…" she whispers her voice wavering. "Why did you do this to yourself? Why didn't you just talk to me, we could have talked through it." Tears are coming hot and fast down her cheeks. "You don't need to be drinking yourself to death, Em!"

She sits there for almost an hour with Emily just talking about anything and everything that comes to her mind. She tells her how she fell in love with that cute little dimple she gets above her right eyebrow when she's frustrated or thinking too hard. How that she has never truly loved anyone or felt love except when she was with her. She hears a tentative knock on the door and then Dr. Young opens the door.

"Unfortunately visiting hours have been over for about 30 min." He tells her regretfully

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She says setting Emily's hand down gently and jumping up.

"It's no problem at all; you should go get some food and rest like we talked about." He tells her kindly.

"Will do and thank you so much Dr. Young," She says with a genuine smile.

"It's no problem; I'll give you a few minutes." He says stepping out.

Alison bends down and whispers in Em's ear, "I love you, my sweet Emily," As she stands up she kisses Emily gently on her forehead.

Alison left the hospital and got in her car and drove back towards the front of the base. She stops at the guard shake and is greeted by Private James again. "I hope your visit went well. Will you be back tomorrow?" She asks sympathetically.

"Yes, I will and thank you. By the way do you know of any good places to eat around here?" Alison asks shading her eyes from the sun.

"Yeah of course, if you follow the main road about a quarter of a mile there is a really great pizzeria, they have the best breadsticks!"

As Alison is enjoying her cheese pizza and a few breadsticks she looks up the address of the realtors' office that she leased the house from.

She pulls up to a small office that was nicely decorated. She signed the papers, got the keys, and the address. When she pulled up to a nice bungalow house with a detached garage she was hit with huge wave of exhaustion. She grabbed her small bag and her purse and walked up the 3 steps to the large front porch. She opened the screen door and slid the key in the deadbolt, when the door swung open she was greeted with an open foyer that has stairs to the second floor, to the left was a nice dining area with a kitchen through a swinging door, and to the right was a living room with a small room behind that could be a study or double as a spare room. There was also a small bathroom with a shower off the living room next to the spare room.

She set her purse and keys on the small table in the foyer and head up stairs to the master bedroom. She was so glad she decided to go for the full furnished house, all she had to do was put up the few things she stuffed in her bag. When she opened the bedroom door she was happy to see a huge king sized bed, a little seating area with a TV, and a walk-in closet. She set her bag on the bed and started pulling out her clothes and hanging them in the spacious closet. Then she grabs her toiletries and entered the master bath, it has a huge garden tub and a shower area, plus a double sink. She opted for a shower as it was quicker and she was exhausted, she could soak in the giant tub another day.

After showering she fell into the soft bed and was asleep before her head had barely hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up feeling refreshed and decided she need to go to the store and stock up on some essentials. She grabbed some bath salts and some wine for later so she could relax in the tub before bed. She dropped the groceries and other necessities off at the house and then drove back to the base to see Emily.

When she pulled up Private James was there to greet her. "Good morning Ms. DiLaurentis." She said with an infectious smile.

"Good morning and you can call me Alison." She said in a friendly tone.

"Ok, Alison, here is a visitors badge for you so you can come on base as often as you like." She tells her handing her a lanyard with a badge that has her name on it.

"Thank you." Alison tells her before driving on base and heading back to the Medical Center.

As she walks off the elevator on the 4th floor and to the nurses' station, one of the nurses tells her, "You can go ahead to her room, do you remember where it is?"

"Yes and thank you." She says as she makes her way down the hall and to Em's room.

She pulls the door open and walks in to see that some of the bruises on Emily's face and arms are starting to fade and the cuts were healing nicely as well. She sat down next to her and ran her hand up and down Emily's arm lightly. "Hey, my sweet Emily, it's Ali," tears falling from the corners of her eyes. "I miss those beautiful chocolate eyes that I get lost in." She says through the tears with a giggle. "You and those puppy dog eyes, I always hated disappointing you." She tells her reaching up to touch her cheek. "I promise I'll do my best to not let you down anymore Em, I love you."

After talking to her for another good hour or so she saw Dr. Young through the window and he smiled as he entered the room. "She is healing really well, she is a fighter." He tells Alison as he makes his way over to Emily.

"Yes she is." Alison says with a knowing smile.

He opens her eyes gently and used his pin flashlight to check her eyes. "If her body keeps healing at this rate we can see about backing off the meds at the end of next week."

When Alison got back to the house she made herself a simple dinner and after that soaked in the tub with a glass of wine and some of the salts she bought the day before mixed in the water. As the water started getting colder she got out of the tub and dressed for bed, she knew she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to call Pam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy a new POV and please review! Thank so much to everyone who has posted reviews, you are awesome. The other girls will come into play eventually,**

Pam

Everyday Pam waited and waited for someone from the military to come to her front door and tell her that Emily had died in combat, one of her biggest fears come true. The one thing that she looked forward to was the times that she and Alison went to lunch and a movie; they even went shopping together sometimes. While Alison was gone on her book tour it made it even harder to wait. The last she had heard from Alison was that her trip to New York had been extended for a few weeks.

She's been trying to keep herself busy since her husband was deployed to Iran and he wasn't able to write or call as much as he'd like. She had gotten her job back at the police station, which at least made her feel like she was helping someone. It had been a long day dealing with a family desperately searching for their son who had run away the day before. They had camped out most of the day in the precinct telling her how he had become addicted to drugs and how he changed into someone they don't even know anymore. He was dating this older girl and they think that's who he ran away with.

As Pam came home to her big lonely house she was grateful that at least her daughter hadn't started taken drugs. She may have ran away and disappeared for a few months but she eventually received a letter from Emily explain that she needed to leave and figure things out after the whole dollhouse incident. She was so proud of her daughter; she'd become one of the best combat medics and even had her own team she led.

She fixed herself a late diner and sat in the living room watching some mindless TV show when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was Ali, "Hey sweetie, how's New York?"

She heard Alison take a shaky deep breath. "Pam I have something to tell you, I'm not in New York, I'm in Texas…" She can hear the sobs as Alison speaks.

"What's going on Ali? Are… are you okay? Are you in trouble?" She asks in a motherly tone, she can't stand that Alison is so upset.

"It's….it's Em; she's in ICU at Ft. Sam Houston's Brooke Army Medical Center." Alison tells her trying to keep her voice calm. "They…found her beaten pretty badly and they had to remove her spleen…"

Pam gasped, "H-how is she?" She barely manages to get it out.

"I've only been here for 2 days and she is in a medically induced coma." Alison takes a deep breath and continues. "Dr. Young says that she is a fighter,"

Pam giggled a bit, "She always has been."

"He thinks that by the end of next week, they can see about backing off the medicine." Alison tells her reassuringly.

Pam gathers her thoughts, "I have some vacation time, I will get some things together and leave as soon as I can tomorrow."

"I will buy your ticket," Pam tries to interrupt but she is cut off, "I won't take NO for answer Pam you are like a mother to me, please let me do this for you."

"Alright." she agrees slightly reluctantly.

"You can stay with me too, while you are here. I rented a 2 bed, 2 bath house. It has plenty of space and I could use the company." Alison tells her with a bit of a pleadingly edge.

Pam couldn't tell her no, not after they had become so close. "I would love to Ali!" She says her voice lightening up.

"Thank you, I love you." Alison says with some relief filling her voice.

"I love you too Alison, I will see you tomorrow." Pam says emotion in her voice.

"I will pick you up at the airport." Alison tells her before they hang up.

Pam decided she should try to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be along day!

The next morning Pam called the precinct and told them she needed to take some personal time and they told her to take all the time she needed. She had a little vacation time saved so she would use it as she and Wayne couldn't afford to live on just his income.

She receives a text from Alison, while packing a few things in one of Wayne's duffel bags.

 **Your flight is at noon today at gate 3, I will be at the air port at 6pm to pick you up. Love, Ali**

She sent a quick reply before heading to the airport,

 **Look forward to seeing you sweetie.**

 **Love, Momma Pam**

When she arrived at the airport to pick up her ticket she was greeted by sweet young lady whose bubbly personality slightly reminded her of Hanna.

"How can I help you today?" She asks with a huge grin.

"Um, yes my name is Pam Fields and I am here to pick up a ticket to Texas." She told her as her fingers flew over the keyboard in front of her.

"Ah, here it is!" She says with a smile. "You have a first class seat and there is a 2 hour layover in North Carolina!" She tells Pam as she hands her, her ticket. "Have a nice day and a nice flight!"

"Thank you and have a nice day as well." She told her with a grin.

Pam made her way to gate 3 as the plane would soon board, she had never flown in first class before, she wasn't sure how she could repay Alison for her kindness.

The flight was really nice, she was able to sit back, relax, and even take a nap. During her layover she was able to grab something to eat and read a few magazines.

After the second flight Pam was glad to be back on the ground. As she made her way to the front of the airport she was greeted by a flash of blonde hair as Alison grabbed her in a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're here, how was your flight?" She asks as she hands her a colorful bouquet of flowers.

"You didn't have to." Pam says happily and smelling the flowers. "The flight was really nice, they gave me champagne." She said with a small giggle. "I don't know how to repay you for the ticket and everything!" She says getting a bit emotional.

"Don't even worry about it; you know I would do anything for you and Em." Alison says tearing up a bit.

"I know you would sweetheart." Pam says pulling Alison into another hug.

"Did you want to go get something to eat?" Alison asks pulling back and rubbing her arms comfortingly. Pam nods her head in agreement.

"We can't see Em till tomorrow unfortunately." She tells Pam sadly as she leads her to the car.

"I figured." She said understandingly.

Alison took Pam to a nice restaurant and they sat for a few hours and caught up. Alison told her about the movie deal and how she was able to stay and take care of Emily for as long as she needs or wants her too.

After diner Alison drives Pam to the house she rented. "It's lovely Alison; I can help you make rent payments while…"

Alison stops her with a smile. "No, no you don't need to do that ok. I have a stipend for working on the movie and my mom left me plenty of money. So please don't worry, it's taken care of."

"Thank you so much Alison, you have such a beautiful heart," Alison starts to say something but Pam cuts her of, "Whether you believe it or not, I see it and so does Em." She says with sincere smile.

"We should get some sleep, you can have the master and I'll take the room down here." Alison tells her grabbing Pam's bag.

"Alison" she calls to her before she heads upstairs with her bag, "I'll take the room down here, I won't take no for an answer." She says with a glint in her eyes leaving no room for arguments.

"Do you need anything?" Alison asks with a slight yawn.

"I don't think so." She says taking the bag from Alison. "Goodnight Ali, love you." She says pulling her into her arms.

"Night, love you too." She says enjoying the hug from Pam, she wasn't used to this much positive attention but she was learning to enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you are enjoying the story and want to read more, please review. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews you all have already posted, I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Visiting

The next day they both woke up early to shower and get ready, Alison made them both a breakfast of pancakes and fruit. Then they loaded in the car and drove to the base.

When they pulled up to the front gate Private James greeted Alison like on old friend, "How are you doing Ali?" She asks with a smile as Alison shows her visitor pass. "And who is the lovely young woman next to you?" She asks with a flirtatious voice.

Pam giggles next to Alison. "This is Emily's mom, Pam." Alison tells her with an appreciative smile.

"It's nice to make your acquaintance." She says with a bit of mischievous grin.

Alison tries to hold in a giggle and snide remake. "Easier there killer." She tells her in joking tone.

"I can't resist a beautiful mature woman," She says reaching over Alison oand shaking Pam's hand.

"Okay," Alison stage whispers. "We should get going." She says with a laugh.

"Have a good one." Private James says as they drive off.

"She was….sweet." Pam says with a small smile.

Alison gives her a side eye and sees she's holding in a laugh but when she sees Alison they both dissolve into a fit giggles. It felt nice to laugh for a change, the past few months they really hadn't the opportunity to.

Alison parked in her usual spot and got out followed by Pam. They made their way to the 4th floor where Dr. Young was waiting to introduce himself to Pam.

"Hello, I am Dr. Young." He says a kind voice and shakes her hand.

"Pam Fields." She tells him returning his firm handshake.

"Your daughter is a real fighter!" He tells her with a grin. "She's shown great strides in healing every day; at this rate we can start backing off the meds that keep her in a state of sleep by the middle of next week."

"That is so great to hear." Pam says her eyes lighting up, "Emily has always been tough, she pushed through many injuries while swimming in school."

"You are more than welcome to go in and see her, and speak to her. That would be extremely helpful for her to hear your voice." He says smiling as he walks down the hallway with the two women.

As they stand outside the room he pulls Alison aside, "Can I speak with you for a moment please?" He asks his kind eyes locking with hers.

"Sure." She tells him, following him to his office.

She sits across from him as he speaks, "The police are reviewing the tapes from the hospital where Emily was dropped off at, trying to ID the woman." He starts gently as Alison shakes her head in understanding. "They released a few of Emily's belongings that they finished examining for evidence." He says as he pulls out a jacket and a small bag.

Alison watches as he carefully pours the contents out of the small bag, she sees the purple bracelet she gave Em and the girls all those years ago. She reaches for it tentatively; he shakes his head for her to pick it up. She picks it up and runs her fingers reverentially over Emily's name on the bracelet; the letters are stained with her blood. She gasps slightly.

"I had it cleaned the best I could." He tells her comfortingly. "Her jacket was the easiest to salvage." He says handing it to her and she pulls it closer as a security blanket. He hands her a necklace with a small heart that was sisters engraved on it. "I didn't know she had any sisters?" He says slightly confused.

"She doesn't," Alison says putting the necklace in her purse for safe keeping. "It's from Taylor…they went through basic and advanced together." She says with tears in her eyes, she knew that Em had been torn up by the injuries she had suffered and blamed herself. "They became very close, like sisters." She says with a teary smile.

"I understand." He says with a smile. "One more thing," he says with a slight pause. "I was wondering if you wanted me to talk to her mother about the… assault." Concern in his eyes.

"I think we should probably wait." She says with apprehension.

"I think that might be best, it's a lot to take all at once." He says in understanding. "You can go see her now." He tells her with a knowing smile.

(Pam's POV)

Pam hesitantly entered the room looking at her daughter with machines and tubes connected to her. She sits in the chair next to Em gently and grabs her hand. "My baby, what happened to you?" She asks with tears slipping from her eyes as the words come out in a whisper.

"Emmy your dad and I are so proud of you and love you so very much." She says rubbing Em's cheek gently. "Alison also loves you so much. She is such a good person Em; you were always right about that." She says with a small grin. "I know she will take good care of you and I'm going to stay as long as I can." She lays her head next to Em's.

After a bit she hears a timid knock on the door and sees Alison standing shyly at the door.

(Alison's POV)

She walks down the wall towards Em's room and stops at the door watching. Pam's rubbing Emily's cheek her hand shaking; Alison can feel the tears pricking her eyes. She stands quietly as Pam rests her head next to Em's. She just watches them for a bit not wanting to disturb them.

She decides she should probably give Pam Emily's jacket so she gentle knocks on the door. Pam pops her head up and sees her and waves her in with a smile.

She enters a little hesitantly walking towards the chair on the other side of the room. "No, you sit next to Em." She tells Alison in a kind voice.

"A-are you sure?" Alison asks not wanting to take time away from Pam with her daughter.

"I insist." She tells her pulling the other chair over to sit across from Ali and next to the bed as well.

"Thank you." Alison tells her as she unfolds Emily's military jacket and tries to hand it to Pam. "I thought you might like Emily's jacket." She tells her fighting tears.

"You keep it sweetie." Pam insists give her a genuine smile.

Alison tells her thank you as the tears she's been holding back start to fall. Pam pulls her into her arms and holds her as she cries. "It's going to be alright sweetie, Em is strong." She says as much for Ali as for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews, some of you read my mind ;D! I did a lot of research for this next part and even watched a few videos from people in medically induced comas. There is a general consensus that patients hear and build things based on audio cues, especially from voices that are familiar are calming and strangers voices can cause distress. Keep that in mind. Those parts are in bold and Emily's trying to communicate is italic and bold.**

Emily

Emily kept slipping in and out of consciousness as she felt herself picked up and put in a car. As she opened her eyes slightly she saw lights streaming from what felt like all directions, her head was pounding and every inch of her body ached horribly and her eyes felt heavy.

She feels the car lurch to a stop and someone shoves her hard and she hits the ground and goes limp.

The next thing she is aware of is someone gently touching her arm and asking "Miss. Miss Can you hear me?" His voice is kind but she couldn't get her voice to work. He asks "What's your name dear?"

Her head feels fuzzy and her voice doesn't seem to want to cooperate. She swallows and it feels like she is swallowing shards of glass. "Sgt, Fields" she points at her jacket with a shaky hand.

"We will take good care of you, I promise, my name is Eric." He says in a reassuring voice. "I'm just going to check your pocket for a wallet." He tells her gently. As slips into the darkness hoping the pain will stop at least for a little while at least.

 **Emily is walking through a long hallway when she hears a voice, "My name is Dr. Davis and I'm here to take care of you…." She turned and ran as fast as she could trying to get away. It was "A", it had to be, pulling some cruel joke. Trying to lull her into a false since of security, so she'd let her guard down but she wasn't going to let that happen not again. Everything starts to close in on her and she hears the voice again. "We had to remove your spleen…" She cries out, and pounds on the walls, was this punishment for trying to run away. She looks down and sees blood on her shirt and slowly raises her shirt to see a gnarly scar that stings slightly. "I'm just going to give you some pain meds…" No, not any drugs, she had to get away. As she tried to run again she fell to her knees and curled into a ball as darkness consumes her.**

 **She awakes and hears "Sgt, Fields you have someone here to see you." She's in a small tent with soldiers lying on cots and she sees Taylor lying on one of them. She starts to walks towards her when she hears a familiar voice.**

 **"** **Hey, Em its Ali…" She turns to see Alison standing there in a beautiful yellow sundress, her hair partly up and the rest falling in loose curls. "Why did you do this to yourself? Why didn't you just talk to me, we could have talked through it." Tears were falling from her gorgeous bright blue eyes. She tries to walk toward Ali but is rooted in her spot just out of reach. "You don't need to be drinking yourself to death, Em!" She tries to tell Alison she would stop, she promises but she can't get the words out.**

 **"** **Do you remember that day…in the library, I think that was the first time I knew that I loved you. I was just so confused and scared Em, you were…are so much braver then I have ever dreamed of being." Emily reaches for her but still can't quite reach her. "Em I have never truly felt love or loved anyone but you, you awaken something inside me." Emily just wants to run the short distance to her and hold her. Alison was her first love and she wanted her to be the last.**

 **"** **I fell in love with that cute little dimple you get above your right eyebrow when you're frustrated or thinking too hard. I've never truly loved anyone or felt love except when I'm with you.**

 **"** **I love you, my sweet Emily,"** **she hears Alison say and she kisses her forehead as she tries to grab for her but she's not fast enough and she dissolves as she is wrapped in darkness.**

 **Emily woke to the feeling of a hand running comfortingly up and down her arm. She looks up and sees those ocean blue eyes she loves so much. "Hey, my sweet Emily, it's Ali." Alison says with tears falling again, why did she keep making Ali cry, she turned away thinking. "I miss those beautiful chocolate eyes that I get lost in." Emily turned to look at her again why was she saying that she was right here!**

 **"** **You and those puppy dog eyes, I always hated disappointing you." She tried to tell her that wasn't true but she couldn't get anything to come out, it was like something was blocking her ability to speak. She feels Alison's fingers ghost her cheek. "I promise I'll do my best to not let you down anymore Em, I love you." She tried to scream to get Ali's attention** ** _I love you too Ali always have and always will!_**

 **She's back in that terrible place running from that faceless monster who always inevitable catches her. This time she is tied to a bed alone and scared, she calls out but no one is there, she's all alone. It could've been hours or days but she eventually hears something.**

 **"** **My baby, what happened to you?" It's her mom, she found her! "Emmy your dad and I are so proud of you and love you so very much." Why, why are they proud of me, if only they knew… the monster I am.**

 **"** **Alison also loves you so much. She is such a good person Em; you were always right about that." Her mom's face light up, "I know she will take good care of you and I'm going to stay as long as I can."** ** _Please don't leave me here; I want to go with you and Ali._** **Her mom lays her head next to her and she snuggles into her mother falling asleep in her arms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

 **Please, please review!**

Awake?

Pam and Alison had gotten into a routine of getting up and having breakfast together then spending a few hours at the hospital with Emily over the next week. Dr. Young had let them stay long after visiting hours as he felt it was helping Emily to hear their voices. After that they would either go out to dinner or make something at the house together.

As they are leaving for the day Dr. Young pulls them aside, "I would like to start slowly weaning off the medicine tonight and see if we can take out the tube. If she can breathe well enough without the ventilator we'll back it off enough that she should start coming around."

"That is wonderful news!" Pam says hugging the doctor; she pulls back blushingly slightly, "Sorry." She was just so happy.

"Don't be sorry." He says touching her arm reassuringly. He smiles at Alison and Pam, "You can say goodnight to her before you leave if you want." He tells them "One more thing," They both turn to look at him. "I won't back off the meds enough for her to wake up until you both come back tomorrow." He tells them with a knowing smile.

"Thank you so much Dr. Young, for everything!" Alison says extending her hand to shake his; he pulls her in for a hug. It felt like he was part of their small family, she had spent so much time at the hospital and he was always so kind and bent the rules so she could spend as much time with Em as possible.

That evening they made themselves a nice meal of chicken parmesan, a small salad, and some wine. Pam had insisted on making most of meal so Alison had made herself useful and cut up tomatoes and carrots for the salad.

"You have done so much for Emily and especially me over this past week, the least I can do is make us something special for dinner." Pam says lovingly as she adds the pasta to the water.

"You know it's no problem, you and Em are like my family." She says getting a little choked up.

Pam walked up to Alison and pulled her into a hug, "Sweetheart, you are family." She says as she runs her hands comfortingly through her hair. "Now let's finish this wonderful meal and get some sleep so we can see Em." She says pulling away with a smile.

Alison finishes the salad and pulls down two wine glasses and sets the table for diner. They sit and eat, having a good time laughing and talking about old times and all the trouble the girls use to get in to.

After finishing dinner and cleaning up they sat and talked for a few hours on the couch in the comfortable living room with the TV on for background noise. Pam was starting to fall asleep on the couch leaning against Alison; she had her arm wrapped around Alison comfortingly.

From the TV she hears, **"Tonight the police are asking anyone who has any information about this women (they flash up a picture) Liz Anderson who is wanted in connection to a viscous assault and sexual assault of an army sergeant. She is considered to be dangerous so please call 9-1-1 immediately…**

Alison turned off the TV not wanting it to wake Pam and also not wanting to hear anymore. Rage was bubbling up inside as tears starts to fall down her cheeks, she was trying to hold in her sobs but it made her shake violently. Pam raises her head sleepily and looks at Alison, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asks as she holds Alison and rubs her back.

Alison doesn't want to tell her about the sexual assault but she knows she needs to tell her the rest. "They have a suspect…" She couldn't get the words to come out. Pam shakes her head in understanding.

"The police will find this monster." Pam says with confidence. "They won't get away with it."

Alison pulls away slightly, "HER name is Liz Anderson." She says her name venomously. Pam just pulls her in close again trying to comfort her.

Alison pulls away regretfully, "We should probably get some sleep."

Pam shakes her head in agreement, "Try to get some sleep sweetie, love you."

"Love you too." She says with a smile before heading upstairs.

She takes a long, hot shower to try to relax, after that she stands in her closet staring, trying to figure out what to wear to see Emily tomorrow. She finally decides on a light blue sundress that complimented her eyes, plus she knew how much Em liked blue on her, she thought with a smile.

The next morning Alison came down the stairs to the smell of coffee and French toast. Pam was moving around the kitchen humming as she made two plates up and added fresh cut bananas on top. She saw Alison enter through the swinging door. "Morning Ali, you look very nice." She says with a bright smile.

"Thanks," she says returning her smile. "Everything smells delicious!"

"I made you a cup of coffee, there is cream and sugar on the table." She says as she grabs their plates and heads to the dining room.

After breakfast they drove to the base and made their way to the fourth floor. Dr. Young was waiting with a smile.

"We were able to remove the tube and Emily has been breathing on her own since last night," They both let out a relieved breath. They followed him to his office and sit across from him. "We have stopped more of the meds this morning and hopefully by this afternoon she will wake up. That being said, when she wakes up she will most likely be confused, angry, and even aggressive. This is due to the medication and the trauma she has endured, she will also probably be missing a significant period of time." He tells them as gently as he can.

They both nod in understanding as they grab for each other's hands in comfort. "As she comes around and depending if she stays in stable condition we can move her to a regular room on the second floor in a day or two."

"When can we talk her home?" Pam asks in concern.

"It will be a few months before she can travel and when they catch the perpetrator there will be a trial and that could be even longer." Dr, Young tells them with regret in his eyes; it would be a long hard road.

"I have a house not far from here she can stay in, when she can leave the hospital that is." Alison tells him hopefully.

"Once she is moved to the second floor we will monitor her progress and go from there." He tells her optimistically. "You are more than welcome to go sit with her for as long as it takes for her to wake up."

Pam and Alison go into Emily's room and Pam tells Alison to sit next to Em and she pulls up the other chair. Alison sits and grabs Emily's hand and rubs her thumb over her knuckles. She feels a light squeeze and at first she thought it was wishful thinking but then she felt a squeeze that was a little tighter. "Em?!" She says in almost a whisper.

Emily's eye's slowly flutter open, "Al-Alison?" Her voice is raw and she sounds confused.

"Yes it's me," she says tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Your mom's here too." She says staring into Emily's stunning chocolate eyes.

"M-mom…" She says even more confused "what are you both doing in Afghanistan?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review if you like the story or have any suggestions. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews thus far!**

 **ENJOY!**

Pieces

"Em? You're here with us at Ft. Sam Houston at the Brooke Army Medical Center in the ICU." Alison tells her holding her hand tightly.

Emily looks confused and terror fills her eyes. "You are safe Em, I promise." Alison runs her hand through Em's hair.

Dr. Young enters the room quietly when he notices Emily is awake while passing by for his rounds.

As he comes in the room he tells Emily. "I'm Dr. Young, and my team and I have been taking care of you." He looks at her the kind eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asks in a gentle voice.

Emily thinks but her mind feels fuzzy and she hurts all over. "I remember… leaving the unit to go home and then… nothing?!" She says becoming increasingly scared.

"Are you in any pain?" He asks in concern.

"Yes!" She hisses trying to set up.

"Easy Emmy!" Her mom tells her rubbing her cheek like she did when she was younger to calm her.

"Do you mind if I just check you over?" He asks wanting her permission before touching her, not wanting to trigger a flashback.

"No, go ahead." She says holding the area where her stitches are. "M-my stomach has a weird pulling feeling."

Alison and Pam stand up and move to give the doctor plenty of room to check her over.

"We had to remove your spleen," he explains as he sees more confusion cross her features. "You are going to be fine." He reassures her. "Can I check your stomach to make sure it is healing properly?"

"Yes, sir." She answers her training kicking in.

"Thank you, Sgt. Fields." He says soothingly as he gentle lifts her shirt to examine that everything is healing fine. "Everything looks good." He says pulling her shirt back down.

Alison's heart breaks when she sees the anger purple and yellow bruising around the decent size incision. Pam has tears slipping down her cheeks; she couldn't stand to see her baby in pain.

"How's the leg feeling?" He asks concerned that it might have been reinjured during the incident.

"It's throbbing but nothing I can't handle, sir." She says determined.

"I'll get you something to help with the pain and inflammation." He says turning to smile at Pam and Alison as he leaves. "You can sit down with her again."

As they sit Emily turns and looks at Alison, "Ali...I'm so sorry I left." She tells her tears brimming her eyes.

"Shh, Em." Alison tells her kissing her cheek. "We have plenty of time to talk later, okay, for now just rest.

Pam chimed in, "We will be here."

Dr. Young returns with a syringe of medicine and pushes it into her IV. "That should help with the pain from the incision and the discomfort in your knee." He says thoughtfully. "It might make you sleepy but that's normal. I have rounds but I will come to check on you in a few hours." He says touching her arm. He smiles at Pam and Alison as he makes his way to the door.

"How do you feel now?" Pam asks worried.

"Just...feeling really…tired." She says as her eyes keep closing a feeling of extreme tiredness over taking her.

Pam and Alison sit next to Emily both watching her sleep and talking in whispers as not to wake her.

"Unfortunately my vacation time is running out so I'm going to have to fly out tomorrow some time." Pam says sadly.

"I can help you so you can stay for as long as you need." Alison says grabbing Pam's hand.

"You've already done so much Alison I can't have you take on anymore for Wayne and me. I trust you to take of Em, I know how much you love and care for her." She says squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Can you let me do one more thing, let me pay for your return ticket." She says giving her best no arguments look.

"Alright!" She says pulling Alison into a big hug.

Emily begins to stir; Alison places her hand comforting on her arm as not to scare her. She jumps slight at the touch. "Em, it's your mom and I, we are still here."

"I-I…remember an explosion and" panic is rising her voice, "my whole team are…they're died." They can see Emily lost in the memory.

"It's alright Em, we're here." Pam reassures her.

"Taylor, she-she's bleeding out!" She cries out, shaking.

Alison sits on the bed and touches Emily's face gentle. "Hey, Em… look at me please." Fear swirling in her dark eyes Emily looks into Alison's deep blue eyes. "I'm here and you are safe."

Tears run down her cheeks as she really sees Alison, she grabs Ali's hand and presses it to her face. "I-is Taylor alive? I can't remember anything after crawling out of the jeep."

"You stabilized Taylor and saved her life. Taylor is home with her parents and she is safe." Alison had been doing some research on dealing with trauma and PTSD, she found that reassurance of safety and reminding the patient where they are helpful to maintain a calm state.

"Can I touch you?" Alison seeks permission because she doesn't want to make Emily uncomfortable.

Emily shakes her head yes and Alison pulls her gently into a hug and Emily wraps her arms around Alison. She held to Emily as tight as she could without hurting her, Emily's afraid if she lets go Alison will fade away. When she was in the dollhouse she used to think she was there with her and when she would reach for her she would disappear.

Pam just sits and watches with a smile watching the love Alison has for Emily. Alison seems to know just what she needs, that is a major relief to her as she has to fly back to Rosewood tomorrow afternoon.

Dr. Young knocks gently on the door and enters the room. "Unfortunately visiting hours are over and Sgt. Fields, you need your rest." He says looking at Emily with a smile.

Emily snuggles further into Alison not wanting to let her go. "She and your mom can come back to see tomorrow. Do you want something to help you relax?"

"Y-yes, sir." She says not wanting to ignore an order.

"I'll give you a few minutes." He tells her kindly.

Emily sits up from Ali's embrace as her mom stands up. "I'll let you two say goodbye." She says giving Emily a hug. "Love you Emmy."

"Love to mom." She squeezes her mom to her.

"See you in the morning." Pam says as she heads for the door and Emily shakes her head yes and smiles.

She grabs Alison afraid she won't see her again if she lets her go. Alison holds her tight for a few minutes before pulling away slowly. "I will come back tomorrow." She tells her locking eyes with her.

"P-promise?" Emily asks, fear in her voice.

"Promise." Alison says kissing Em's forehead tenderly.


	15. Chapter 15

**I' m going to TRY to update everyday or every other day, thank you for all the support. I'm glad so many people are liking the story!**

 **Please review, I love reading them and they definitely help me be motivated to write more. I also try to take your suggestions into account as well. The girls might be making an appearance in a chapter or so.**

Memories

Pam and Alison wake up early to eat breakfast and pack Pam's suitcase and put it in the car so she can spend as much time with Emily as she can before heading home.

They make their way through the front doors and Betty the receptionist greets them. "Hi Alison are you here to see Sgt. Fields?' She says with a kind smile.

"Yes, we are." Alison tells her returning her smile. "How was your vacation? Did your husband enjoy London?"

"Yes he did and my family was thrilled he was able to see where I grew up." She and Alison talked often in the first week she came to see Emily. She noticed Pam standing next to Alison, "You must be Sgt. Fields mother, I'm Betty Childers." She says extending her hand kindheartedly.

"I'm Pam." She says shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Pam, we are all so glad that Sgt, Fields is recovering so well. She is such a sweet young lady, always looking out for others."

"Thank you so much, she's been like that since she was a child." Pam says happy memories flashing in her eyes.

"Sgt. Fields has been moved to a room on the first floor, her room number is 115. If you take the elevator up to 1 and go to the left it's the second room on the right." She says with twinkling eyes.

They both thanked her and took the elevator to the 1st floor and made their way to Emily's room. When they entered the room Emily was sleeping a little restlessly. Alison made her way to Emily and kissed her forehead gentle. Emily calmed a little but remained asleep. Alison sat next to Emily and Pam sat on the other side gently taking her hand.

Dr. Young made his way in the room and stood next to the bed. "She's had a bit of a rough morning; we had to give her something to calm her. She had a relatively traumatic flashback of that day in Afghanistan and we had to restrain her for a bit for her own safety," He tells them trying to reassure them that she would be alright.

"How long will she be…out for?" Pam asks tears falling; she couldn't stand the thought of Emily suffering.

"The meds should wear off in the next few hours, you are both welcome to stay as long as you'd like today." He tells them kindly.

"Thank you Dr. Young, for everything," Pam starts a little sad "Alison will be staying to take care of Emily because unfortunately I have to return to Pennsylvania and I fly out this afternoon."

"Here is my card," Dr. Young says as he pulls out a pen and writes a number on the back. "My direct number is on the back please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He hands her the card and pats her shoulder before leaving to see his other patients.

Pam and Alison sit and talk while waiting for Em to wake up; they made plans to try talk on the phone at least daily for awhile and Skype once a week.

"When Emily is able to leave, I was wondering if you would mind mailing some things from her room that I can put in the spare room for her." Alison asks Pam, wanting to make sure Emily would have a comfortable, familiar space.

"Of course Ali, whatever you need." Pam told her with a small smile.

"With my contract for the movie, I made it so I can work from home and for meetings I can Skype instead of flying out to New York." Alison tells her reassuringly. "I plan to also talk with Dr. Young and see about setting Emily up with a good psychologist who specializes in PTSD and trauma."

"You are too sweet Alison, if you get too overwhelmed or just need a break. I would be more than willing to come back down or fly Em home." Pam tells her understanding that it will be a long and difficult road to recovery.

"I can handle it," Alison tells her reassuringly. "You don't need to worry; I'll take good care of her. I promise." She says locking eyes with Pam.

"I know you will, Ali." Pam says rubbing her cheek and smiling. "I could never have asked for a better person to love my daughter."

Ali starts to tear up a bit; she wasn't used to being complimented without someone wanting something in return. "I really do love her with all my heart." Tears falling unchecked.

"I know you do." Pam says pulling her in to a hug.

"A-Ali are you okay?" Emily asks groggy.

Alison pulls back from Pam and tries to give Em a reassuring smile. "I'm okay now that you are awake."

"I've missed you…I woke up a-and you weren't here!" Panic rises in her voice.

Alison turns to Em, "Can I sit with you?" She asks permission before she makes a move.

Emily looks at her with big puppy dog eyes, tears sneaking out and shakes her head yes. Alison sits on the bed and Emily practical crawls into her lap, trying to get as close to her as possible. Alison wraps her arms around her and Em starts crying as sobs rake her body.

"Shhh, Em. I'm here and so is your mom." She whispers rocking her gently.

"Mommy?" Em asks in a small voice.

"I'm here Emmy." Pam says with a watery smile.

"I was so scared when I woke up and couldn't find you or Ali!" She says sounding almost childlike.

"We're here now and Alison will be here after..." She says gently, "I have to head back home and go back to work." She says sadly.

"O-okay." Emily says in understanding. "Have you heard from dad?"

"He sent me a letter and he will be able to call home next week when they arrive at their next post." She says hopefully. "I'll try to setup a time for him to Skype with you, if you'd like."

Emily perks up a bit, "I'd love to!"

Pam looks sad as she looks at the clock, "Em I hate to, but we need to get going so I can make my flight." Emily pulls away from Ali long enough to pull her mom into a tight hug.

"I love you Emmy." Pam says trying to swallow back the tears.

"I love you too mom!" She says releasing her reluctantly.

Alison tries to scoot off the bed but Emily grabs onto her as if her life depends on it. "I'll be back tomorrow Em, I promise." She says holding the brunette tightly. She kisses her forehead lovingly.

"Okay…" She says sadly as she lets Alison go.

Ali stands up carefully not wanting to scare Em. "I'll be here as early as I can okay?"

Emily shakes her head yes as she looks sad.

Pam leans down and hugs her one more time and Em pulls her in tightly. "Love you Em, I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you mom." She says pulling back.

"Bye for now okay?" Pam says trying to reassure her.

"Okay. Ali? You will be back right?!" She asks nervously.

"Yes Em." She kisses Em's forehead once more before they leave for the airport.

After dropping Pam off at the airport with a teary goodbye, Alison returns to the house and heads to the kitchen to make something to eat. After dinner she decides to finish editing some of the new scenes and email them for the finally review. By the time she was finished it was a little after midnight when her phone rang, it was Dr. Young.

She picked it up panicked, "Hello Dr. Young… i-is Em okay?"

"She is having a rough night and refuses any medication to help her sleep. She thinks if she sleeps then she'll be back "there", I'm not really sure what she is talking about. She is very agitated and I don't want to have to restrain her, is there any way you can come back for a bit, at least till she calms down?" He asks a little desperate, he really did not want to have to restrain and force medicate her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Alison tells him and gives a hurried goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks again for all the great reviews, hope you like this chapter (some Emison cuteness ahead). Please, please review they make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

Breaking

By the time Alison made to the first floor and the elevator doors open she can hear Emily's desperate cries.

"N-no, no, I will not go with you, PLEASE do not make me!" Emily's hysterically crying filters down the hall.

Alison opens the door carefully to see two orderlies are trying to restrain Emily as gently as possible while Dr. Young tries to talk to her. "Sgt. Fields we are not going to hurt you."

Emily's eyes are frantic and unfocused. "That's what he always says until I disobey." She's shaking as she speaks.

Dr. Young notices Alison and moves to her slowly. "I don't want to have to medicate her if I don't have to, but I can't let her hurt herself or anyone else." Alison notices that there is blood on Em's knuckles and one of the orderlies nose is bleeding.

"I got this." She speaks low so only the he can hear her. "Just give us a minute please."

Dr. Young looks hesitant but he nods his head, "Rick, Jim let her go… carefully." As they gently release her they walk slowly toward the door. "I will be right down the hall if you need anything," He tells her before leaving,

Alison moves over to Em careful not to startle her. "Em… its Alison." She says in a soothing voice.

Em's wild eyes look at Alison's. "You-You're not real, it's a trick." She says still shaking.

Alison takes a few steps toward her and Emily starts pacing. "Em, it is me and you are not in that horrible place, you are here in the hospital with me." She says reaching for Emily.

"When I… I touch you, you will disappear and he'll come back." She says taking a step back.

"Emily, please trust me." She says walking up to Emily; she locks her blue eyes with Emily's terror filled almost black eyes. "I won't let ANY one hurt." She tells her reaching for her.

Emily reaches tentatively towards Alison, when her fingers feel Alison's she steps closer. She grabs Alison's hand gently and places it on her cheek leaning into her touch. "Ali?!" She says tears flowing down her face.

"Yes Em, I am really here." Emily looks at her with pleading eyes.

"Will you lay down with me?" She asks her looking at the bed. Emily nods in agreement; Alison grabs her hand loosely and pulls her along with her over to the bed.

"Lay down," She says softly. Em looks at her and Alison smiles back at her reassuringly.

Emily lies down stiffly and Alison lies down next to her trying not to startle her. When Ali lays back Em snuggles into her afraid she will awake from this dream in that terrible place in "her" room. Alison puts her chin on top of Emily's head and wraps her arms around her.

"Alison?" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Mhm." Alison answers, she kisses Emily on the top of her head.

"Can you please stay… with me tonight?" She asks apprehensively.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me, my sweet Emily." She tells her reverently.

"How is forever?" She asks yawning.

"That works for me." She says smiling. "Now rest Em."

Emily kisses Alison collarbone sleepily as her eyes start to become heavy. Alison bites back a small moan; obviously EM has no idea what effect she has on her. She takes a few deep breathes to calm her racing heart. "Just rest Em." She says running her fingers through Emily's beautiful long dark hair. Emily's breathing starts to even out as sleep overtakes her. Alison watches her sleep as she finally looks peaceful for the first time in a long time. "I love you my sweet Emily." She whispers in her ear.

A few hours later Dr. Young returns and walks quietly over to talk to Alison. "Thank you so much for coming back, the last thing she needed was to be restrained and drugged up."

"Thanks for calling me." She tells him sincerely.

"Technically no one is allowed to be in the patients rooms after visiting hours." He tells her, she nods her head in understanding her eyes looking sad. "However in this case I think we can make an exception for Emily's well being." He says with a grin. "I'll bring you another pillow and a blanket, is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm good, but could I get something to clean Emily's knuckles?" She says as Emily snuggles in tighter sighing contentedly. "Thank you so much Dr. Young." She says with a relaxed smile.

Dr. Young leaves to go down the hall to grab a pillow and blanket for Alison and some things for Emily's knuckles. Emily stirs a little and Alison murmurs lovingly into Em's ear. "I'm here babe, everything is fine. Just sleep." She says holding her.

After a few minutes Dr. Young creeps back in quietly and give her the bedding, a cloth with some water and soap and some band aids. "Well, I'm heading home for the night, I will back in the morning to check on her. Night." He says before heading out.

"Goodnight and thanks again." She tells him yawning.

Alison gentle cleans and dries Emily's knuckles before bandaging them up. She curls around Emily, who is sound asleep in her arms. Alison kisses Em softly and whispers, "I love you my sweet Emily."

The next morning Alison awakens to a heavy weight on her chest and it takes her a moment to realize where she is and that weight on her is Em. Emily had some time over the course of the night crawled onto her chest and was slightly drooling on her chest. Alison tries to hold in a giggle as she watches her sleep.

All the shaking caused by Alison's giggles wakes Emily who looks around slightly confused and locks eyes with Alison blinking to clear her mind. "H-hi." She says shyly.

Alison rubs her hand across Emily's cheek and she leans into her hand. "Morning Em." She says smiling at how cute Emily's sudden shyness is. "How are feeling this morning?"

"Better because you're here." She says blushing at her own honesty.

"There is nowhere else in the world I'd rather be." She says kissing Em's nose.

Emily giggles and snuggles into Alison again, Alison forgot how great it was to hear Em laugh and to be able to snuggle like this with her.

Not long after, there is a light knock on the door and Alison reluctantly sits up as Emily whimpers at the loss of her cuddle buddy. "Come in." She says as she stands up and stretches her aching back.

"I'm Laura from radiology; Sgt. Fields, we just need to get an x-ray of your leg to make sure it is still healing alright." The young girl says with a smile. Emily looks at Alison nervously, afraid to be away from her in case the hooded figure was hiding and waiting for her. "It won't take long, promise." she tells her, Dr. Young had told her to be gentle and explain things to her as they were dealing with some major PTSD. "I'll bring you right back after we are done." She says smiling reassuringly.

Alison walks over to her and grabs her hand and waits for Emily to look her in the eyes. "I will be right here waiting for you." She says squeezing her hand lightly.

"O-okay." She says apprehensively. She stands and is a bit unsteady on her feet.

Laura walks over and asks, "Can I help you?" She asks offering her arm for Emily to hold onto.

Emily looks at Alison for confirmation, "She won't hurt, Em." She tells her kindly.

Emily grabs her arm with trepidation and they walk done the hall towards x-ray.

While Emily is gone Alison checks her messages and sees a few new ones for Angel and Em's mom.

 **The studio loved the new edits and is happily awaiting any further ones to the next few scenes. I'll send you the attachments later this evening. I hope Emily is doing well, miss you girl!**

 **~Angel**

She composes a quick message;

 **She is making progress and is healing nicely. I'm glad they like the changes and thank you for keeping on top of sending the scripts, you are a life saver. Miss you too, we need to Skype some time soon.**

 **~Alison**

The next message was from Pam.

 **Hey sweetheart,**

 **Made it back to Rosewood and am finally home.** H **ow are things? Love you and miss you! Hugs.**

 **~Pam**

She decided she needed to let her know about Emily's breakdown.

 **She had a rough night last night so I ended up staying with her to keep her calm. She seemed to actually get some rest and the doctor has been very accommodating. Miss you and love you too.**

 **~Ali**

As she finished up answering her message the tech came back with a very nervous and anxious Emily. As soon as Emily was back in the room she threw herself into Alison's arms sobbing slightly. "I was afraid you'd be g-gone." She says holding onto Alison tightly.

"It's okay Em, I'm here." She tells her rubbing her back.

Laura told Alison, "We should know more about her leg in a few hours." She says quietly as not too upset Emily again.

"Thank you." Alison tells her with a smile to let her know that it's not her fault that Em's upset.

"Hope you feel better soon Sgt. Fields." She tells her gentle.

"Th-thank you ma'am." She gives the standard address used since basic.

The rest of the day Alison stayed as close as possible to Emily because every time she left Em became very agitated and fearful. Obviously the dollhouse had done some significant damage to her psyche. The doctor came in at one point and told Emily and Alison.

"The leg appears to have no new injuries however it is not healing as well as we'd like," He states.

Alison is still holding Emily who has become very clingy. "What does that mean?" She asks kindly but curious what that means for Em's leg.

"She will need to walk with a cane for quite awhile and start back to physical therapy after some healing time first. After a few months we can reevaluate from there, possibly another surgery." He says trying to explain the process.

Alison shakes her head in understanding as Emily looks a little terrified. "Thank you doc." She says smiling at his kindness and squeezing Em reassuringly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Review please and thank you everyone who has and continues to do so. Enjoy!**

Dollhouse

After a few days of staying with Emily 24 hours a day the doctor suggests that Alison should go home for the rest of the day and take a break. Alison wanted to try to argue but she was just so tired. Before she left she talked Emily into taking something to calm her nerves and then a little later a sleeping pill.

"I promise I will be back first thing tomorrow morning." Ali tells her caressing her cheek.

Emily ducks shyly and nods her head in agreement. Alison bends down and pulls her into a big hug and kisses her check before letting go. Em blushes as Alison's lips pull away from her cheek.

"Bye Em." Alison said gently.

"Bye Ali." She answers back in a whisper.

When Alison makes it back to the house she decides she should probably call Hanna, they had been talking on and off over the last few years. She felt bad that she hadn't called her sooner but she'd been wrapped up with her book and now with Em.

She sat down in the chair in her room with a glass of wine and dialed Hanna's cell.

"Well if it isn't the famous Alison DiLaurentis!" Hanna said in a good natured tone.

"You aren't doing too shabby yourself Ms. Marin." She quips back with a giggle.

"Are you still in New York? You have to come see the new line I'm working on! I have some things set aside for you." Hanna says in an excited rush.

"I'm in Texas with…" Alison starts.

"Wait… why are you in Texas?! You left New York without seeing me and went to Texas?!" Hanna asks getting irritated.

"For Emily, she is going through some…stuff." Alison says not knowing where to start.

"Oh, I see where your properties lie!" Hanna says trying to get Ali to giggle.

"Hanna it's really bad…" Alison tells her.

"Do I need to come down there? Is she okay…" Fear rises in her voice.

"No it's not like that, she will be okay it's just going to take a long while."

"What is going on Ali?" She asks in concern.

"As far as I have been able to figure, Emily has been having horrible flashbacks since you all escaped the dollhouse. She was injured in Afghanistan when their jeep hit a road side bomb and lost her whole team save Taylor." She could hear Hanna's gasp at the revelation. "After that..s-she…" Alison is having trouble getting out the next part.

"Alison, what happened after that?!" Hanna asks in desperation, before the dollhouse she and Emily were almost inseparable. She missed Em terribly and the thought of something terrible happening to her was unbearable.

Alison takes a deep breath and tries to explain again. "After that she started drinking heavily and one day I got a call from the hospital on base. Emily had been dumped at the local hospital beaten pretty badly; they found my number on her in case of emergency contact card. The doctor also told me… that s-she was also sexual assaulted by a female suspect…" She is sobbing and can't get anymore out.

Hanna takes a shaky breath, "WHERE IS THE BITCH!" She yells venom dripping from each word.

"Hanna," Alison says trying to calm her down.

"No Ali, I will fucking kill her, tell me where you are in Texas." Hanna says determined.

"Han, she doesn't remember anything after the explosion in Afghanistan."

"Oh Ali, I'm sorry. Do you need me to come down or anything?" She says with compassion.

"Not right now but thanks Han. You have always been a great friend." Alison tells her sincerely.

"W-will she remember?" Hanna asks with dread.

"From what I've read, as she comes more around from the meds they used for her medically induced coma, bits and pieces will come back…" Alison says. "She is very aggressive and agitated when I'm not around; she broke an orderly's nose yesterday." She told Hanna sadly.

"Ali, are you sure you don't need anything?" Hanna ask not sure what to do to help. "Do Spencer and Aria know?"

"I've been so wrapped with Em I haven't had a chance to call anyone besides her mom." Alison tells her honestly. "But I will try to Skype with them sometime soon; Spencer is hard to track down." She says with a slight giggle. Spencer was so involved in everything school that she hardly had time to sleep let alone talk to anyone.

"Is Pam doing alright? Did she get to see Em?" Hanna asks worried.

"I flew her down and she stayed with me in the house I rented for almost 2 weeks, she got to talk to Em before she left. She had to go back to work." Alison explains with tiredness lacing her voice.

"Promise me one thing Alison." Hanna tells her deadly serious. "If you need ANYTHING, you call me; even it's just to talk."

"I will, promise." She tells Hanna with a yawn, she is running on only a few hours of sleep.

"Get some sleep Ali, love you and Em." She says with a smile in her voice.

"Love you too Han, I will call you soon." She says before hanging up.

She heads upstairs and crawls into bed absolutely exhausted.

The next morning she rolls over and looks at the clock, " _shit!_ " It was a little after 10 she had slept longer than she meant to. She got out of bed in a panic and threw on some clothes in a hurry, as she made her way to the door she decided to grab something to eat on the way. She looks down at her phone and realizes she forgot to plug it into the charger last night.

As she made her way to Emily's room her heartbreaks to see Em restrained to the bed, thrashing with tears running down her cheeks.

She enters the room quietly and makes her way to Emily's bedside. "Em," she says gently waiting for her feral eyes to focus on her. "Em, I'm here." She says looking into her lost and scared eyes.

"Y-you weren't here…" She says shaking. "I woke up a-and it was dark, I-I couldn't find you."

"I'm so, so sorry Em." Alison says, lightly touching her arm.

Dr. Young enters the room apologetically. "I tried to call but your phone went straight to voicemail each time."

"I'm sorry; I fell asleep and forgot to charge my phone." Her eyes shown with regret.

"I understand, you needed the rest." He says with a knowing smile. "We tried to use medication to keep her calm but she was so upset she kept burning it off. We had to restrain her for her own safety." He looks at Emily, "Sgt. Fields if I take off the restraints can I trust you to not hurt yourself?"

"Y-yes sir." She says sadly.

He carefully removes the straps from her arms and legs. He looks at Alison, "If you need anything I'll be around most of the day."

"Thank you." She tells him kindly.

As he walks out the door Emily is still shaking and is trying to curl in on herself. Alison moves closer and sits on the bed trying not to startle her. "Em, you are okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Emily looks into Alison deep blue eyes searching for something, then she crawls into Alison's lap and breaks down. "Hey," she says rubbing her back gently "do you want to talk about it?" She asks kindly, not wanting to push.

"I-it was terrible; I was woken up in the middle of the night by these awful sirens." Alison held her tightly. "I tried to keep my ears covered because that sound, hurt. Then a dark figure came and would drag me to this little room and force me to sit at a table. There were three switches and under those switches were pictures of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna." She starts to shake more as she continues, Alison rocks her reassuringly. "I had to choose, who ate that day, who got to have water the next, and who g-got shocked. If I didn't pick we would all get punished." Alison sat and listened in shock, the other girls had never told her anything about any of this. She decided she needed to at least ask them about it and try to understand so she could help Emily.

"Em, it's not your fault ok? You did what you had to do to survive and so the others could too." She said kissing her head softly.

Emily just snuggled in tighter wanting to just forget, forget everything but the feel of Alison's arms wrapped around her. "I'm here." She says as Emily starts to calm down and sag into Ali's lap. "Just rest, I'll be here ok." Alison reclined back on the bed and Emily looked at her unsure and shyly. "Come here." She told her opening her arms for Emily to lay down with her. Emily half crawled on top of her holding onto Alison for dear life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Love reading your lovely reviews, please keep them coming it motivates me to write more!**

 **The girls maybe in the next chapter ;D Enjoy!**

Leaving the hospital

Dr. Young came into find Emily out cold sleeping practically on top of Alison, who was also asleep. He felt bad to have to wake them but he needed to check Emily's sutures and see if they could be removed.

"Alison." He said lightly shaking the blonde.

She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she realized where she was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She tells him trying to sit up with Emily's full weight almost completely on her.

"No, its fine, I just need to check her sutures and see if we can remove them today." He says with a smile.

Alison leans over and whispers in Em's ear, "time to wake up beautiful."

Emily grabs onto her tighter and mumbles sleepily, "Just 5 more minutes."

Alison giggles at how cute Emily is when she's sleepy. "Em, Dr. Young is here and he needs to look at your stitches." She tells her sympathetically.

Emily sits up and notices Dr. Young and shakes her head agreeing to let him examine her stomach.

Alison sits in the chair next to Emily holding her hand as the doctor lightly examines the site. "I think we can remove them with no problems." He tells her with a grin.

"Glad to hear it." Alison says squeezing Emily's hand.

"Thank you, sir." She says with a small smile.

He leaves to get some supplies and returns shortly. He cleans the area and begins to cut the sutures. He can tell Emily is nervous so he tries to get her mind off what he was doing. "What would you think about getting out of here soon?" He asks looking at Alison to make sure that was okay; she smiled a smile that lit up her eyes and shook her head yes to continue. "If you promise to take it easy and come in for physical therapy and talk to one of the psychologist, I don't see why you couldn't."

Emily looked at Alison slightly scared. "Could I?" The shyness that, Alison found adorable in her voice.

"Of course you can!" She says smiling at Emily.

"We'd need to get some labs and send you home with a few medicines but I think we could release you tomorrow morning." He says with a huge grin. "All finished!" He tells her. "I will give you an ointment to help minimize the scarring as well."

"Thank you Dr. Young." Alison says smiling at him, he looks into her eyes and shakes his head in understanding.

While Emily was down having some blood drawn Alison shots Pam a text message.

 **Good news! Dr. Young is letting Em come home with me tomorrow! She had her stitches removed today and seems to be healing well.**

 **Love,**

 **~Ali**

She received a message almost instantly.

 **So glad to hear it sweetie, I'll overnight some pictures and things from Emily's room as soon as I get off work. Talk to you soon!**

 **Love,**

 **~Pam**

After returning for the lab Emily kept looking at Alison like she wanted to ask her something. Alison grabbed her hand, "Em, if you want something just ask." She tells her.

Emily mumbles something and won't make eye contact. Alison gentle reaches under her jaw and pulls her chin up, "Em, please look at me." She tells her lovingly. "You can tell me anything okay."

Emily blushes and asks, "Can I lay with you again?"

"Of course, Em." Alison tells her climbing in next to her and opening her arms for Emily. Emily snuggles into her and inhales the scent that is uniquely Ali.

Alison has been wondering if Emily remembers the last letter she had sent her. She finally gets the courage to ask Emily. "Hey Em?" She asks running her hand through the brunette's tresses.

Emily snuggles deeper into Alison, "Y-yeah."

"Do you remember the last letter I sent you?" She asks her getting a bit nervous.

Emily sits up a bit and looks at her, Alison can see Emily trying to remember as she furrows her brow and the adorable little dimple pops up above her left eye. Alison smiles and touches her dimple gentle; something passes behind Em's eyes, like she heard Ali say that before. "I-I remember some of it."

"Do remember what I told you?" Alison asks hopefully.

Emily was thinking but everything felt disjointed and muddled. Alison pulled her back down to her and hugged her close. "I'm so-sorry Ali." She says with tears, she is so frustrated that her mind is so clouded.

"Don't worry about Em." She tells her kissing her forehead softly.

They cuddle the rest of the day, Alison playing with her hair and tracing random patterns on her back. They talk about anything and everything that crosses their minds; there are lots of laughs and some serious talks about the time while Alison was gone.

"I'm so sorry I left all those years ago if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here." Alison says feeling partially responsible for everything that happened to Em.

"If you'd stayed "A" could've killed you Ali and I would have never forgiven myself if anything would have happened to you." Emily says squeezing her tighter.

They talk about happier times when they'd read to each other and cuddle in Emily's room when they were teenagers. Emily starts to get tired and keeps fighting sleep, Alison gets an idea and pulls out her phone and opens her E-reader. When she finds the book she's looking for she starts to read _Great Expectations_ as Emily starts to nod off.

The next morning Emily woke up slight terrified till she realized she was wrapped around Alison and not alone in the dollhouse. She stretches and makes a little squeaking sound, waking Alison, "Morning beautiful!" Alison says winking at Em and smiling at the blush that creeps up her cheeks. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Emily smiled a giant smile that reaches all the way to her eyes; Alison has missed seeing that beautiful sight. "Yes." She says becoming shy again.

Alison pulls her into her arms holding her tightly. She just holds Emily tightly to her comfortingly. Dr. Young comes in and goes over the discharge papers and gives Alison some pain meds and something to help Emily sleep. He had also scheduled her, an appointment to see a PTSD and trauma specialist who had been able to squeeze her in for an appointment that day.

"That should be everything Sgt. Fields." He says kindly to Emily.

Emily shakes his hand, "Thank you sir." She says with a smile.

"Thank you so much for everything." Alison says hugging him.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call." He tells them thoughtfully.

When they get to the car Alison helps Emily into the passenger seat and to get comfortable. She puts the address for the psychologist into the GPS and Emily reaches for her hand tentatively. Alison grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly to reassure her.

They arrive with a few minutes to spare and walk in with Alison's arm wrapped around Emily's waist. She gets all the paper worked filled out and sits nervously bouncing her leg; Alison puts her hand on her thigh trying to calm her.

After a few minutes a sweet woman in her late 30s comes out and calls for Emily. Emily looks at Alison apprehensively and walks over towards Dr. Stevens' office. The doctor smiles at Alison and tells her, "We will be about an hour at least if you have any errands or anything."

Alison tells her thank you and decides to run to the house to see if the package of Emily's things has arrived.

Thankfully the house was only a short 5 minute drive and the package was sitting on the front porch. She took it into the living room and set it on the coffee table and pulled of the tape. Inside she found a bunch of pictures of Pam and Wayne, the girls, and some of just her and Em, there was also Em's blanket from her bed and her favorite stuffed shark that she had received from her dad as a gift for the first swim meet he missed because he had been deployed. She also found some of Emily's favorite books, movies, her old Sharks t-shirt and shorts, and her Sharks hoodie with Fields embroidered on it. Alison took the box into the spare room and made the bed up with the blanket and put the stuffed shark on the bed along with the shirt and shorts. She put the books on the bed side table and put the pictures around the room, when she was satisfied with the way the room looks she takes the movies and the hoodie into the living room and puts the movies beside the TV. She slips on Em's Sharks hoodie and heads out the door and decides to stop and pick up some flowers before picking Emily up.

She decides to message the girls to setup a time to Skype to straighten out what happened in the dollhouse between them. She knows that Emily needs to talk this out with the other three girls so she can start to forgive herself.

She sets the flowers in the seat for Emily to find when they come out as a nice little surprise.

When she comes back in the waiting room, Emily and Dr. Stevens are finishing up setting up times for her to come back. Emily's face lights up as soon as she sees Alison and she walks over and hugs her bashfully. Alison pulls her tighter, "How'd it go?" She asks curiously.

"It was okay." She says. "She just wanted to know about my nightmares and all that." She says as they walk hand in hand to the car. Alison opens the door for her and Emily notices the flowers on the seat and a huge grin covers her face as she picks them up to smell them.

"They're beautiful Ali!" She says giddily.

"No you are." Alison says nonchalantly loving the blush that creeps up Em's cheeks. "Let's go home." She says with a little smile at the brunette's timid look.


	19. Chapter 19

**So sorry don't know what happened there! I've been trying to incorporate your ideas, hope you like it! Please review, I LOVE reading them!**

Forgiveness (part 19)

When they arrive at house Emily is speechless, she absolutely loves the house and how cozy Alison has made it. "How about you go take a shower and I will find us something to eat. There are towels in the bathroom off your room and your mom sent me your favorite shirt and shorts for you to sleep in." She tells Em showing her the room as she spoke.

Emily looks around at all the pictures on the walls and her face lights up when she sees all the photos of her and Ali right next to the bed. "O-okay." She tells Alison timidly.

"I'll be right here waiting for you when you get out, promise!" She tells her standing up on her tiptoes to kiss Em's forehead causing her to turn a few shades of red and Alison to giggle slightly.

While Emily was in the shower Alison opened her laptop and orders a few different types of pizza. After that she decided to change into some sweats and a tee shirt of Em's that she had forgotten to return a few years ago and had since worn most nights to sleep in. She grabbed her blanket and all her pillows before heading downstairs, she also grabbed Em's blanket, pillows, and her shark. She put them on the couch and made a big comfy nest of pillows and blankets for them to spend the rest of the day watching movies. She sat down on the couch and checked her messages; all three of the girls had gotten back to her. They had a small window of about an hour the next day where they could all Skype. Alison sent them a quick reply that, that would work for them just fine.

After the pizza was delivered, Alison got some plates and napkins from the cabinet and a pint of ice cream from the freezer, two cokes from the fridge and two spoons. After all that was laid out on the coffee table Alison decided she should probably make sure Emily was okay.

She knocks gently on the bathroom door, "Em? Are you okay?"

She hears sobs and then a small voice, "N-no."

"Can I come in?" She asks in concern, trying not to just burst through the door.

"S-sure." She barely manages to get out.

Alison opens the door and rushes in to see Emily on the floor of the shower holding her legs to her and her back bright red from the hot water. "Oh Em…" She says turning off the water and grabbing the big fluffy towel. "Can you stand up?" She asks softly not wanting to spook her.

Emily looks at her ashamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Y-yes, I think…so." She says standing up shaking violently.

Alison wraps the soft towel around her and helps her out of the shower. "I got you Em." Emily won't make eye contact with her. "What is it sweetie?" She says touching Emily's cheek gently.

"I re-remember some horrible… things I did after I came back after being injured." She says not looking at Alison, afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Em…" She says bring her face up so she looking into her eyes blue locking with sad brown. "You can tell me anything, it won't change how I feel about you." She says willing Emily to open up.

Emily searches her eyes like she is looking for something and then she decides she needs to tell her. "When I was released to leave base….I started going to a nearby bar and I would get so drunk that I…" She stops tears slipping out of her eyes, afraid to finish. Alison shakes her head for her to continue. "I would go home with random girls and wake up with an awful hangover and no memory." She says shame coming off of her in waves. "D-do you h-hate me?" She asks in a small voice.

Alison waits for Emily to look at her, "Emily, I could never hate you ever! I…love you." She says a bit nervous that she had let it slip out.

Emily stood there dumbfounded, trying to take in what just happened when Alison says, "I'll let you get dressed, I have a surprise for you when you come out."

She slipped out into the living room cursing at herself mentally for letting that slip. As she was sitting down Emily came out looking adorable in her tiny shorts and tee shirt. "Do you feel better?" Alison asks trying to forget about what she said a few minutes prior.

"Yeah I do, thank you Ali." She says crawling into the pillows and blankets next to Ali.

Alison grabs a plate for Emily and fills it with a couple slices and hands it to Emily who smiles and starts devouring the pizza. "My favorite." She says through a mouthful of pizza causing Alison to giggle.

Alison turns on _Under the Tuscan Sun_ much to Emily's delight. After they finished their pizza Alison grabbed the pint of ice cream and handed Emily one of the spoons. They ate most of the ice cream before they were almost to full to move. Alison got up to put everything away and Emily stood to help. "I got it mermaid." She said pushing her down gently. "You rest, I'll be right back."

After putting everything away and starting the dishwasher, Alison returned to the living room. She crawled back into the comfy little nest and Emily looked at her like she wanted to ask her something. Alison opened her arms for Emily to cuddle with her and she almost jumped into her arms. As she snuggled into Alison she noticed the shirt she was wearing. "Hey, that's my old team shirt." She says with a giggle. "I thought I lost that!" She said looking at Alison who blushed slightly.

"Yeah about that," she giggled, "I kinda forgot to return it after you left it at my house. By the time I found it you were gone, so I started wearing it because it smelled like you. After your scent had worn off I just wore it to feel close to you." She said slightly embarrassed.

"You look better in it anyway." Emily says with a grin.

"Hey Em?" Alison asks waiting for Emily to look at her. "I was wondering if you'd get on Skype with me tomorrow and talk with Hanna, Aria, and Spencer?"

Emily tense a little and looks at Alison worry etched on her face. "I will be there with you the whole entire time, promise." She says kissing the worry lines on her forehead away.

Emily giggles at her kisses, "Okay." She says a little hesitantly.

They watch a few more movies and Alison holds Emily in her arms tightly. They fall asleep wrapped around each other with the movies playing softly in the background.

The next morning Alison takes Emily to her physical therapy appointment and they give her a cane to help walk. They were slowly working on her range of motion and building strength back up. The therapist suggested taking a walk everyday to help with mobility.

On the way back to the house Alison stops at a clothing store and forces Emily to buy some clothes as she has very little she brought back from the base. Emily tries to fight her on it because she didn't like Alison spending money on her but Alison wouldn't take no for an answer. She gets several pairs of jeans, some cute designer tees, underwear, bras, and several pairs of shoes at Ali's insistence. They also grab some lunch at a quiet little bistro where they talk like old times when they used to joke and giggle.

When they return to the house Emily puts her new clothes away and Alison opens her computer to sign into Skype and what for the other 3 to sign in. Emily joins her on the couch and Alison grabs her hand and squeezes it in reassurance. One by one the girls popped up on the laptop screen.

Alison smiles at them all, "Hey! I missed you all so much!"

They all smile and say there hellos.

Aria starts off with a smile. "Hey Em! How are you? It seems like forever," She says in her usual cheerful tone.

Emily sits for a minute not sure what to say. Alison puts her arm around her reassuringly. "Doing better, still missing bits and pieces…" She says trailing off. "H-how are you?" She asks trying to change the subject away from her.

"School is going great! I have a publishing firm who have already offered me a job when I graduate." She says her eyes flashing with excitement.

All the girls congratulate her and tell her how proud they are of her.

Hanna chimes in, "You all need to come visit me in New York! I'll get you all, the hook up on some awesome clothes. We always have samples and such running around that no one uses and wouldn't miss." Hanna says her face shining bright.

"You and your love of clothes, Hanna!" Spencer says dryly and rolling her eyes. "Here I am trying to save the world!" Spencer says slightly dramatic. "I just got permission to build six new wind farms, what have you done?" She asks jokingly.

"Well SPENCER." She says emphasizing her name, "I have designed the most versatile heel for the women on the go!" She answers with her trademark snark.

The other two girls on the laptop burst out laughing joined by Alison. Emily is just sitting quietly next to Alison wondering how the girls can sit there and laugh and joke while she's there. After all the terrible things she's done, why aren't they yelling at her or calling her a monster.

Aria notices the tears in Emily's eyes and asks her in concern, "Hey Em, what's wrong?"

Emily takes a deep breath, "H-how can you all be so nice to me…after everything?"

"What do you mean Emily?" Aria asks.

Spencer shakes her head trying to understand what she means, while Hanna adds, "We all love you Em!"

"I-in the dollhouse "A" forced me to choose…" Emily starts.

Aria interrupts her, "Em, it was all part of "A's" mind games."

"You mean...I-I didn't hurt anyone?!" She asks in despair.

"Em you didn't hurt any of us it was a sick twisted "A" game." Spencer says in disgust.

"I'm so sorry you have had to live with this for so long. I wish you would've told us." Aria adds with a sad look.

Alison holds Emily as she starts to cry tears of relief, she rocks her gently and then Hanna quips up, "So are you finally together?" She asks in her usual point blank in your face manner.

They all giggle and look at Alison expectantly and she shoots daggers back with her icy blue eyes.

"Well I hate to break up the love fest but these briefs aren't going to write themselves nor this coffee's going to drink it's self." Spencer says with a grin. "Bye, everyone love you all!"

"Bye, Spencer!" The other two say from the little screens

"See ya later Spence." Alison says before Spencer's spot goes blank.

"I have a few major papers I need to finish; I'll catch you all later!" Aria says before signing off.

Hanna being the only left had to get in one more crack, "Don't think this over DiLaurentis, we WILL talk!" She says with a wink before adding, "Love you both!"

"We love you too Han, bye!" She says before closing out the window and closing her computer.

As they sit on the couch Emily's sobbing starts to subside as Alison holds her and rocks her gently. She can feel Em's body starting to sag from exhaustion; it had been a long day for her with physical therapy. an impromptu shopping trip, and an emotional evening. "Are you ready to go to bed mermaid?" She asks in a loving tone.

Emily looks up at her with her sleepy, tear stained face and blinks tiredly. Alison stands and holds her hand out to Emily to help her up. She helps her to bed and has her lay down. She tucks her in and kisses her cheek. "Night Em, sleep well." She says softly as she leaves her room.

Emily murmurs, "Night Ali…love you." She says half asleep.

"Love you too my mermaid." She says to the now sleeping Em.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, a bit of fluff before some serious stuff in the next chapter. As always thank you for the awesome reviews! Please take a few minutes to leave a review, I greatly appreciate them!**

Broken Memories

Alison decided to go up to her room and work some more on her second book for a bit before she took a relaxing bath. She sat soaking in the tub and trying to relax, she kept thinking about how she let those three little words slip. Thankfully Emily didn't seem to notice or register them; she didn't want to push those feelings onto her while she was trying to heal physically and emotionally. As the bath water became cold she decides it's time she gets out and goes to bed. She dries off and puts on some shorts and a tank top and crawls into bed.

In the middle of the night Alison's awoken, at first she's not sure by what then she hears a tiny voice, "A-ali?!"

"Em?" She rasps out not quite awake. "What's wrong mermaid?"

"I had a b-bad dream and it's lonely down there. Can…I sleep with you?" She whispers out timidly.

"Of course you can! Come 'ere." She says throwing the blankets back for Em to crawl in bed with her. Emily crawls into the bed and lays down careful not to disturb Alison. "Get over here." She tells her, as Emily is all the way across the big bed, Emily moves toward her a little reluctant but Alison wraps her arms around her and pulls her in. Emily snuggles into Alison's chest and listening to Alison's strong steady heartbeat calms her.

"Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare, that is?" Alison asks gently, not wanting to push the fragile brunette.

"It was just disconjointed… I remember a horrible dream I had, where I had to choose to kill you or m-my mom…and when I wouldn't choose…"A" kil-killed you both…" Alison held her tighter and waited as it sounded like there was more she wanted to say. "When I woke up, I remember….I went to the bar and..and I drank so much! I think, I-I went home with someone named Liz…I think.." She says with frustration at her broken memories.

Alison tensed at that bitch's name but tried to remain calm and listen. When Emily became frustrated she leans down and kisses her head gently. "Just try to rest Em." She says rubbing her back soothingly. "I got ya."

Emily snuggles deeper into Alison and kisses her collarbone sending shock waves through her. Feeling Alison shiver, Emily becomes concerned, "A-are you ok Ali?" She asks worry in her voice.

"I-I'm.." Alison clears her throat trying to steady herself. "I'm fine…just a little cold." She says trying to cover for her body's response to Em's lips.

"Okay." Emily says crawling closer to Alison to warm her up. "Is that better?"

"Mhm" Alison answers, not trusting her voice.

Emily looks deep into Alison's eyes, "Alison?" She asks timidly.

"Y-yeah?" Alison asks feeling slightly nervous.

"Did you…mean what you said in the bathroom?" She asks afraid to repeat it in case she'd just imagined it.

Alison takes a deep breath and says, "I love you Emily Fields!"

Emily's eyes start to tear up, "I love you too Ali." She says leaning into lightly kiss Alison, as their lips meet chaste at first a spark ignites in both of them and the kiss deepens to a timid exploration. Alison pulls back not wanting to push too fast and holds Emily to her tightly.

"I've loved you since the first time we kissed that day in the library, I-I was just too afraid to admit it. You have always been the brave on Em." She tells Emily staring in to her deep chocolate eyes.

"Ali, you are braver than you know, you lived for two years on the run with no one, I could hardly make it a week before I called to hear your voice." Emily says reaching out to stroke Alison's cheek.

"That wasn't me being brave, that was me being a coward!" She says mad at herself. "I never should've left you, it is the decision I regret the most, when I came back and rescued you from the barn…I should have just stayed but I was too scared…and I'm so sorry for that Em, I truly am."

Emily sits up and looks into Alison sad blue eyes, "Ali…listen to me, we were young and you did what you thought you had to do to survive. If I have learned anything from all this, is we do what we have to do to survive. Now we just need to let it go and try to forgive ourselves." Emily says looking deep into her eyes. "I forgave you along time a go Ali, now you need to do the same."

Alison keeps her eyes looked with Emily's, "I forgive you for having to leave after everything that happened in that terrible dollhouse." She says kissing Em's lips gently before adding "and the girls forgave you too!" She tells her reassuringly, "You are NOT a monster Em, okay?"

Emily nods her head in agreement before she yawns. "Now let's get some sleep." She says pulling Emily back into her arms.

"Love you Ali." Em says laying her head on Alison's chest again.

"Love you to my mermaid!" Alison says with a huge grin, she would never get tired of hearing those three words from Em.

Over the next week they got into a comfortable routine of eating breakfast together and spending the majority of the day snuggled together on the sofa watching movies or just talking. In the afternoon they would go for a leisurely walk to help with Emily's mobility and to help build strength.

While Emily was in her physical therapy appointments Alison would sit in the waiting room and revise scripts or work on her second book. The receptionists were starting to know her by name as she was always there with Em. They had Emily on a rigorous therapy regimen hoping to restore full use or as close to full use as possible. She came in Monday, Wednesday, and Friday to work on her range of motion exercises and the other two days were for strength training.

At the psychologist office, Dr. Stevens was trying to help Emily sort through all the pieces of her nightmare she had. She was trying to help her fill in the missing gaps in here memory; the doctor told her that unfortunately her subconscious was fighting the traumatic memories. They had tried some light hypnosis and made a bit of head way, she remembers leaving the bar with a Liz Anderson and going to her small apartment. She remembers having several more drinks and that was the existent of what she could remember. Dr. Stevens told her that unfortunately the memories might only come back when she was asleep and her mind was more open.

After leaving Dr. Stevens' office Alison received a message from Pam letting her now that Wayne had some time to Skype later this evening if they would like to join. Alison sent a message back after Emily excitedly agreed. They made dinner together laughing and playing around in the kitchen and getting into a flour fight. Emily had a big handful of flour ready to throw, "Do you concede?" Emily asks with a glint in her eyes.

"I do!" Alison says out of breath as Emily drops the handful of flour in the sink. Alison walks over to her slowly and wraps on arm around Emily's waist and leans in. As Emily connects their lips Alison uses the other hand to drop a flour bomb on her head.

"Not fair!" Emily says pouting. Alison kisses her powdery face gently and laughs.

"I win!" She says wiggling her eyebrows, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Ok, ok, you win!" She says giggling.

"If you want to go take a shower, I'll finish up dinner and when you are done I can take a quick shower." Alison suggests with a smirk.

Emily shakes her head shyly; likely she wanted to ask something and then went to her room to get some clean clothes.

While Emily was in the shower Alison finished putting the lasagna ingredients together and put in the oven. She started cleaning up the flour and putting things away when she heard Emily come in the door still covered in flour. "What is it Em?" She asks concerned.

"I-I don't want to…" She looks down at her feet, afraid to look at Alison.

"Tell me what you need Emily." Alison says walking toward Emily carefully.

"Will you please…t-take a shower with me? I-I'm afraid to be alone." She says tears falling and her cheeks turning bright red.

"Em, of course, you don't have to be ashamed to ask me anything." She says reaching for her arm and pulling into a hug. "We have some time before dinner is done." She says grabbing her hand and leading them into the spare room to grab Em's clothes.

Alison closes the bedroom door and locks it to make Emily feel safer, she leads her to the bathroom. She turns away from Em and starts the water and fiddles with it till the temperature was warm. "Do you want to get in and I'll grab some clothes and be right back." Em shook her head yes.

Alison left the bathroom door open and went to find some clean clothes. After rounding them up she hesitated at the bathroom door and took a deep breath before entering. When she came in, she set her clothes onto the counter next to Em's. "Hey, Em I'm back." She said softly as she got some towels from the small closet.

"Ar-are you coming in." She asks nervously but hopeful.

"Y-yeah." Alison said sliding off her underwear and jeans and then her shirt and bra.

She opens the shower door and Emily moves over to let her in. Alison shyly stands behind her and grabs the shower head a wets Emily's hair, she sets the shower head back up and grabs the shampoo and works it into Emily's hair. Emily visibly relaxes as she enjoys the feel of Alison's fingers in her hair. She missed being touched, not necessarily sexual, just being touched. Alison felt the same way it was nice being intimate in a different way. She rinsed her hair and helped her wash her body enjoying being able to be close to Emily. Emily grabbed the shower head and rinsed Alison's hair and washed it similarly for her. Alison snuck a few looks at Emily's beautifully toned body; she still had her swimmers build for high school. Emily would catch her and giggle shyly; Emily was doing the same thing so she couldn't really blame her. Alison had really grown into her gorgeous curves and her skin was silky smooth ivory. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked before but it was different now as the bodies had matured.

After finishing cleaning up they both got out of the shower and helped dry each other off. They got dressed and went downstairs to check on dinner. They ate and watched _Mean Girls_ while waiting for Pam and Wayne to sign in to Skype.

Emily ends up falling asleep in Alison's lap and Ali sits running her hand absent-mindedly through Em's hair. She hears the familiar beep of her laptop and opens the window to see Pam's smiling face.

"Hey sweetie!" Pam says smiling lovingly at Alison. "How is she?" She asks looking at Em asleep peacefully in Alison's lap.

"She's had a rough few days with nightmares and flashbacks." She tells Pam with said eyes. "Do you want me to wake her?"

"No sweetheart let her rest a bit longer while we wait for Wayne." She says with a smile. "How are you holding up Ali?" She asks concerned.

"I'm doing alright, just worried…she starting to remember things from that night." Alison says holding back tears.

"What can I do to help?" Pam asks concerned.

"Not sure right now, but if something comes up I'll let you know." She says with a week smile.

They hear the beep of another person signing in and Wayne's smiling face pops up. "Hey honey." He says to Pam. "Hi Ali!" He says glad to see her. "How's the book?" The picture kind of fades as he talks.

"Hi Wayne!" She says returning his bright smile. "The book is great; a studio picked it up and is making a movie out of it. They ask me to help write some scenes and rework some others."

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." He says like a proud father. "I see Em sleeping peacefully." He says a little sad, a bit of static interferes with the picture.

"I'll wake her, give me a sec." She says smiling.

She touches Em's cheek gently, "Hey Em, your mom and dad are on and want to see you." Emily murmurs a little and rolls over hiding her face. "Come on mermaid, they missed you." She says with a giggle, sleepy Emily is too cute. Wayne and Pam giggle a little at the love that Alison shows their daughter so openly.

Emily sits up and rubs her eyes trying to orientate herself. "Daddy!" She says child like.

"Emmy! How are you baby?" He says so glad to finely be able to see her.

"I'm doing a bit better, the leg is still sore and my memory is still missing some pieces. Alison has been a huge help though!" She says snuggling into Ali.

"Glad to hear that, Ali has always been a special girl." He says with a smile and Pam nods her head in agreement.

"If not for you, Alison I don't what we would have done." Pam says dabbing at her eyes.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of my girls for me!" He says in his kind-gentle voice.

"Any time, I love your daughter dearly." She says blushing slightly.

"We know you do." He says with a smile.

"How is everything where you are?" Emily asks in concern.

"We have been receiving pretty heavy bombing lately so we have been confined to base most days. Communication has been spotty." He says the picture fading slightly.

"Please be safe dad." Emily says worry in her voice.

"Yes please try to be careful." Pam adds.

"I will, I love my three girls!" He says beaming. "I'll try to talk to you all soon."

"Love you daddy!" Emily says weakly smiling.

"Love you Wayne, thanks for being the dad I never had." Alison says sincerely.

"Love you honey." Pam says trying to hold back her tears.

"Bye!" He says as his little screen fades out.

Emily starts to yawn and snuggles into Ali.

Pam notices Emily's starting to fade. "You girls get some rest, love you both." She says with a smile.

"We love you too, bye." Alison says before closing her laptop.

Emily is half asleep and Ali leans down, "Em, are you ready for bed?"

Emily nods and starts to wonder to the spare room. "Do you...want to sleep in there?" Alison asks a bit sad.

"I just thought…you m-might be sick of me." Emily says nervously.

"I could never be sick of you, Em. Now let's go to bed." She says grabbing Em's hand and leads her upstairs and has her lay down. Alison walks around the bed and crawls in, Emily scoots over closer but still a little anxiously almost afraid to touch Ali. Alison pulls her closer and they fall asleep with Emily's head resting on her chest, which is becoming her favorite place to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another tough chapter to write so please review, feedback is always appreciated. Ideas and suggestions are welcome as well. As always THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews.**

 **::Trigger warning::**

That Night

Alison is awoken to Emily thrashing and screaming, "No-no-no!"

"Em…" Alison says gently reaching for her.

"D-don't touch me! Don't y-you fucking touch me!" She says her eyes wild and not really seeing Alison. She backs off the bed and slides till her back is in the corner where the walls meet.

Alison carefully walks around the bed and sits on the floor a few feet away from Emily. "Em you're safe, I'm here." She says in a calming tone. "Do you know where you are?"

Emily panics and shakes her head fearful. "Please…" She says shaking.

"Em, you are with me, Alison.. and we are at the house I rented." She says reassuringly.

"A-Alison!" Emily says still shaking.

"Yeah Em, it's me." She says inching closer. "C-Can I touch you?" She asks stopping about a foot from her.

Emily shakes her head yes and Alison pulls her close to her and wraps her arms tightly around Em. "I got ya, you're safe." Alison keeps telling her as Emily starts to relax in her arms. "I love you so much Em." She says gently kissing her forehead and then her nose.

Emily gives her a watery smile, "I love you Ali." She leans in Alison's body and hides her face in the crook of her neck.

Alison just holds her tightly to her trying not to cry. After sitting on the floor for about 15 minutes Alison asks, "What do you need babe?"

Emily looks at her with sad eyes, "Will you sit with me while I take a bath? Pl-please." She says looking away.

Alison pulls Emily's face up to look at her, "Whatever you need mermaid." She says gently kissing her cheek before standing up. She offers her hand to Emily and she takes it with a small smile. Alison takes her into the bathroom and has her sit down on the stool. She starts the water and adds some bath salts and kisses Em's forehead, "I'm going to grab you some clothes, I'll be right back." Alison heads back into her room and grabs a pair of her shorts and a tank top. She returns to the bathroom "I need to run downstairs to get some underwear for you, will you be ok?" She asks looking into Emily's lost brown eyes.

"Pl-please don't leave!" She answers desperation rising in her voice.

Alison squats in front of Emily and puts her hand lightly on Em's leg. "Look at me Em, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to." She tells her lovingly. "I'm just going to turn off the water." She tells her standing up and heading to the tub.

Emily stands and tries to get undressed to get in the tub but her hands won't stop shaking. Alison comes over and gently grabs her hands, "Can I help you?" She says when Emily looks at her like a lost puppy.

"O-okay" She says turning a bit red.

"I'm just going to help you slid off your shorts can you sit on the side of the tub?" Emily sits down and Alison helps her wiggle out of her pants and underwear. She keeps her eyes on Emily to make sure to not frighten her. "Can you lift your arms, so I can take your shirt off?" Emily does so and she gently takes it off and tosses it in the hamper with her shorts.

Emily slowly slides into the water and sighs as the warm water feels good. Emily uses the loofah to scrub at her skin and she pushes it harder and harder. Alison grabs her hand to stop her, "Em, stop please."

Emily looks up at her tears falling from her eyes as her body shakes. "I f-feel dirty."

"Em, you're gonna hurt yourself, let me help you, please." Alison says compassion in her deep cerulean eyes.

Emily hands her the loofah and Alison takes it and washes her back tenderly. After washing Emily's body gently she helped her out of the tub. She dries her off and helps her put on her shorts and tank top.

"Do you want to lie down?" Alison asks.

Emily nods her head in agreement and Alison leads her back to bed and crawls in and wraps her arms around Emily. "Em?" She asks slightly anxiously.

Emily looks up at her and waits for her to continue.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" She asks her not wanting to force her to relive it again.

"I-I remember…that night." She says looking small. "Everything!" She says a fresh wave of tears falling. "I should…should've never left with her that night. I j-just… I was so drunk and stupid.." Alison shakes her head no but doesn't interrupt. "Wh-When we got to her place she kept giving me shot after shot. I just wanted to…to numb the pain. Then she…she carried me to a room and left me on the bed and I p-passed out. When I woke up…she was on top of me a-and I couldn't get her off of me." Alison grabs her hand gently to let her know she's there. "She was…kissing my neck r-roughly and as I came to I ask her t-to stop..but she w-wouldn't. She restrained my hands above my head and…and she s-said she kn-knew I wanted it…I just wanted her to stop. I asked her pl-please but she pushed my shirt up and used it to bind my…hands. She was s-so rough and she ripped off m-my pants and underwear and she was unrelenting, I remember the way her fingers h-hurt. Tears obscured my eyes; I tried not to make a sound. The p-pain was too much and I screamed out and sh-she started hitting me over and over, and kicking me in the stomach I tried to fight back but...then bl-black."

Alison sits speechless just holding Em as she sobs and shakes. She knew about the sexual assault but to hear it in grizzly detail was a whole other story, tears are streaming done her face as well. She rubs her back and keeps telling her that she's safe. After Emily's breathing starts to even out a bit Alison pulls back a little, "Emily, I'm so, so sorry."

"C-can we pl-please sleep?" Emily asks her voice ragged.

"Of course Em." Alison says lying down.

Emily lies down on her chest and listens to what is becoming her favorite sound in the world, Ali's strong heartbeat. Sleep soon over takes Emily and Alison sits and watches her sleep, running her hand through her thick dark hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you." She murmurs to Emily, "I love you more then you'll ever know." She whispers as she can't keep her eyes open anymore.

The next morning Alison wakes up before Emily and slinks down the stairs quietly. She sat down on the couch and called Dr. Stevens to see if she could move up Emily's appointment to today. After explaining what had happened the previous night she agreed to an early afternoon appointment.

Alison made her way back upstairs and crawls back into bed as Emily rolls over and searches for her while still asleep. Her hands find their way around Alison and she murmurs in her sleep. "My Ali." Alison kisses her gently and squeezes her tight.


	22. Chapter 22

**A little fluff after the trauma of last chapter. Please review! Thank you for all the kind reviews, they help me to continuing writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

Healing

Alison stretched and leans over and kisses Emily gently to wake her up. "Em, it's time to get up."

Emily rolls over and snuggles into Alison and murmurs, "but I don't wanna."

"I know sweetheart but you need to talk to Dr. Stevens in a few hours." She says smoothing the hair out of Emily's face.

Emily sits up sleepily and looks at Alison. "I thought that was tomorrow?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be upset…I called her this morning cause I thought you might want to talk to someone who is better equipped to help." She says a bit nervously.

"I love you!" Emily says kissing Alison's lips softly. "Just so you know you do help me." Emily says getting up and stretching.

Alison gets up as well and they both get dressed and ready for the day. As they head downstairs Alison helps Emily steady herself as she hates using the cane and refuses to use it in the house.

"Let's go out to breakfast before your appointment." Alison says with a smile.

Emily returns her smile and teasingly asks, "Miss DiLaurentis are you asking me on a date?" She giggles and blushes.

Alison smiles at her, "Yes, I am actually."

Emily leans in and kisses her lovingly on her full lips. As she pulls away she runs her fingers over Ali's lips, "Then the answer is yes!"

As they walk to the car Alison makes her way to the passenger side and opens the door for Em. Emily sneaks a kiss as she gets in the car and Alison closes the door. As she gets situated in the car and pulls out she turns on the radio and they both sing along giggling. Alison reaches her hand over and grabs Emily's hand in hers and holds it as she drives.

When she pulls the car up to a cute little pastry shop, she leans over and kisses Em's cheek, "Stay there." She says with a charming little smile, her dimple showing that Emily just loves. Alison makes her way around the car and opens her door, as Emily gets out she offers Em her arm to help her walk in.

She helps Emily to a small table in the corner and Emily chooses the seat that faces the door and sits. "I'll grab us something." Alison tells her with her trademark smile and wink.

Emily watches her the whole time she orders and brings over two coffees; she sets one down in front of Emily, "Americano for you and vanilla cappuccino for me, be right back." She turns and heads back to the counter to grab the small tray with two croissants.

As they sit and drink their coffees and eat they enjoy each other's company, both absolutely love sitting in the pleasant silence. As Alison finishes her cappuccino she smiles as she thinks of something, "Hey Em, you remember that day in French class?" Emily's lips form a smile as she shakes her head yes. "I meant it, we should go to Paris." She says smiling.

"I'd like that Ali!" She says with a genuine smile that makes her brown eyes sparkle.

"Then it's a plan." Alison says promisingly. "But first we need to get to your appointment," She says helping Emily up and throwing the trash away on the way out to the car.

Alison sat out in the lobby and typed away on her laptop making edits and revisions, when she heard the door open and Dr. Stevens brought out a slightly distraught Emily. "She had a bit of a rough session but we talked about some strategies to help the flashbacks." She says looking at Alison.

Emily heads over to setup her next appointment and Dr. Stevens pulls Alison aside. "If you have some time later today, I would like to talk with you if you don't mind." She says kindly.

"Em has physical therapy; I can come back in a bit if that works." She says a little worried.

"See you soon." She says heading back into her office.

After dropping Emily off at therapy, Alison heads back to see Dr. Stevens. She nervously sits in a chair across from her.

"My name is Karen Stevens, please call me Karen." She says with a smile extending her hand.

Alison shakes her hand. "Alison DiLaurentis."

"Nice to put a face to a name," She says with a smile. "I just wanted to talk with you and check in to see how you are doing? I know you have been through a lot the past few weeks." She says looking at her attentively.

"I'm doing alright; I've been reading up a lot on PTSD and ways to try to help Em." Alison tells her.

"Glad to hear it." She says with a smile. "Emily says that you two went on a date."

"Y-yes, should we not…." Alison starts fretfully.

"No, no that's not what I meant; I just wanted to give you some advice to help deal with the PTSD and sexual trauma, if you'd like?" She says trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"I would like that, thank you." She says with a small smile.

She returns the smile. "First and foremost is communication, you both need to talk to each other and check in, Emily's going to also need to set up boundaries and some of those are going be through trial and error. Patience is of upmost importance especially when it comes to intimacy, any type of intimacy not just sex."

"W-we just started dating…" Alison says not wanting her to think she would push Emily,

"That's why it's important to help her to be present when you are intimate. When hugging and cuddling help her to stay in those moments and to feel safe." She tells her understandingly. "She needs to learn what it feels like to be touched in a loving way and if it gets to be too much, she needs a safe place to go to calm down."

"Now, some ways to help her when she's having a flashback and/or panic attacks is to make sure you let her know you are with her and where she is and also that she is safe. You need to find something to help anchor her, something for her to hang onto. My suggestion is make a box of things that can help her to anchor herself such as pictures, letter, maybe a stuffed animal to hold onto. Depending on what brought on the panic attack, you should ask before touching her, however if the panic attack was brought on by touch you might want to avoid touching her. After the panic attack is over Emily will most likely be emotionally and physically tired, so taking a nap or do something mindless would be good. Some people find that cuddling and watching a movie is very therapeutic." She says pausing to let Alison take in everything, "Do you have any questions so far?"

"Is there anything I can do before she has a panic attack to help her to trust me?" She asks with concern.

"Yes, there are many ways to build trust. Make sure she knows that you are committed to this relationship, make future plans so she knows that you mean it when you say you are here to stay. Keep your promises and be consistent in your actions to help her feel safe. Routine is very important right now, so she knows what to expect and can prepare herself to deal with things. If you need to go somewhere with a lot of people, have a plan in case of panic attack, a safe place she can go. Most importantly you need to help her to realize that she is worth feeling normal again telling her, her strengths and positive accomplishments. I know it's a lot to take in, if you needed to please call or come in and we can talk again." Dr. Stevens says with a smile.

Alison stands and walks to the door, "Thank you Karen, I truly appreciate everything."

"Anytime." She says with a genuine smile.

On the way back to get Emily, Alison decides to stop by the base and pick up Emily's belongings. She makes a quick call and arranges to pick it up from Private James.

As she pulls up to the base Private James smiles, "Hey Alison! I've got a few boxes for you. Do you want them in the trunk?"

"Hi James and yes please." She says popping the trunk and opening the door to get out and help.

"I've got it!" She says with a smile, grabbing the boxes and setting them in the trunk. "There." She says walking back to her post. "How is Sgt. Fields doing?"

"A little rough, the leg isn't healing as well as she hoped." She says a little dejectedly.

"Sorry to hear that." She says sadness passing across her face.

"Where is her sexy mom?" She says wiggling her eyebrows and giggling.

"She had to go back to Rosewood for work; you know she is married and straight!" Alison says giving her a look.

"Don't go breaking my heart now, a girl can dream," She says with a wicked grin.

"Tell Fields we miss her." She says with a smile.

"I will and thank you James." She says as she backs out to get Emily.


	23. Chapter 23

**I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it, some parts are a bit tough to write but it's worth it in the end.**

 **Please, please keep the wonderful reviews coming and any suggestions you might have, after all I'm writing this for you all to enjoy!**

 **So please review and enjoy! =D**

Trial and Error

After bringing the boxes in that Alison had gotten from the base, she and Emily sat at the table looking through them. Alison had told Emily about the box that Dr. Stevens had suggested making to help with her panic attacks. Emily chose some pictures, one of her with Ali from when they were younger and a picture of her mom and dad, before he was deployed, some of the letters Ali had sent her, and she also put the bear that Alison sent her that was dressed in BDUs in the "first aid" box.

Over the next week Alison and Emily get into a pretty regular routine. Alison enjoyed getting up early to make breakfast for Emily and sometimes she would even serve her breakfast in bed. Emily isn't much of a morning person but she didn't mind getting up when Ali made eggs and bacon or French toast. Twice a week, Emily went in to talk to Dr. Stevens in the late morning and after that they would do a mini date at a café nearby. She still had her physical therapy ever day and she was scheduled to have another x-ray the following week.

Alison had also been taking Dr. Stevens advice and had planned a night in to watch Netflix, eat pizza and junk food, and talk. After physical therapy Alison stopped at the store and made Emily pick out as much junk food as she wanted. After taking the large haul home, they made a nest of pillows and blankets on the couch and Alison order the pizza.

"Go change into something comfortable and I'll find us a movie." Alison says with a grin.

As Emily is upstairs changing Alison dumps the bag of junk food on the table and searches for a movie that she knows Em will love. As she sets it up and pauses it the door bell rings, she pays for the pizza and gives him a decent tip as she knows they will be ordering a lot of pizza because it is Em's favorite.

As she sits on the couch Emily makes her way down the stairs limping quite a bit. "Are you hurting babe?" Alison asks concerned.

Emily blushes at Ali calling her babe, she loves it. "A little." She says hissing in pain as she sits.

Alison gets up and Emily whines in protest. "I'll be right back, you need some pain meds!" She tells her in a no nonsense tone, Emily was very stubborn about taking any kind of medicine.

"Fine!" Emily says a little overdramatically.

Alison brings out two drinks and hands Emily one and a pain pill. "No arguments, just take it…" She says sternly adding, "Please." Smiling so her dimples show.

"How can I rest that face?" Emily says taking the pill with a sip and smiling. "So what are we watching?" Emily asks curiously.

"You'll see." Ali says with a little grin as she presses play.

Emily's face lights up as the movie starts, " _Little Mermaid,_ my favorite!" She says as she wiggles excitedly like a child, Alison couldn't help but smile.

As they finished their pizza and shared some of the snacks, Alison decided to try to talk to Emily about their relationship.

"So…Em…" She starts out a bit nervous but Emily looks at her with her beautiful brown eyes and Alison takes a deep breath. "I know we've only been dating for about 2 weeks but I was wondering…do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asks the words coming out in a slight rush.

Emily sits a little dumbfounded as the words sank in. This beautiful woman who had dropped everything to help her and take care of her was afraid to ask her to be her girlfriend? She couldn't believe it, her first love wanted her. Alison was starting to bite her bottom lip nervously as she waited for an answer. Emily throws her arms around Alison's neck, "Yes of course." She says with a huge smile.

Emily's lips are so close to hers, she licks her lips nervously afraid to make a move. She doesn't want to do anything to bring on a panic attack. The next thing she knows Emily closes the small gap and kisses her tentatively and Alison doesn't dare move. Emily moves her hands to tangle into to Alison's hair and she cups Emily's face gently. Emily deepens the kiss, running her tongue over Alison's lower lip. Alison is letting Emily have complete control of the situation. She opens her mouth slightly as Emily's tongue enters her mouth. Emily pushes Alison back on the couch and straddles her hips as her lips break away from Ali's. She kisses Alison's jaw and her hands find their way under Ali's shirt to her silky smooth skin on her stomach. Before Alison's brain has time to process she kisses Emily's neck and Em freezes above her, panic filling her chocolate eyes. Emily scoots back on her side of the couch quickly.

"Em, it's Ali. We are at the house and you are safe." She tells her looking into Em's terror filled eyes.

Emily swallows nervously and shakes her head trying to dispel the ghost of her visions. "I-I'm okay." She says taking a deep breath as she looks around taking in where she is, she can smell the light perfume that Ali wears, she can hear the movie in the background, and she can feel the softness of the blanket on her skin. It was one of the tricks that Dr. Stevens had taught her to ground herself.

"Can I touch you?" Alison asks carefully.

She barely is able to ask before Emily crawls back into her arms and wraps around Alison. Ali runs her hand gentle through Emily's hair and keeps apologizing over and over. "Em, I'm so, so sorry,"

Emily lets the tears fall and holds onto Alison. As the tears slow, she sits back. "A-Ali, it is n-not your fault." She tells her resolutely. "Dr. Stevens told me that to figure out my triggers would be a bit of trial and error." She tells Alison rubbing the worried line from her forehead.

Alison shakes her head in understanding. "What do you need?" She asks looking into Emily's eyes.

"Can we snuggle on the couch and watch some more movies?" She asks in a small voice.

"Of course, my mermaid." Alison says lying down and opening her arms for Emily to crawl into.

Emily settles on Ali's chest, listening to her heart as her eyes start to get heavy. "I love you, My Ali." She says sleepily.

I love you too, my sweet Emily." She says kissing her head.

They both ended up falling asleep on the couch, Alison wakes up to Em on top of her snoring slightly. She can't help the giggle that escapes, as her chest shakes Emily grumbles, "Earthquake?!" She asks half asleep, which makes Alison laugh even harder. Emily opens her eyes and realizes that she is lying almost completely on top of poor Alison. She sits up so Ali can breathe, "S-sorry." She says blushing slightly.

"You are fine babe." She says sitting up and grabbing Em's hand.

"N-not just for this morning, I'm sorry for last night." She says looking away shamefully.

Alison scoots closer and strokes Emily's cheek, "Don't ever be sorry for what you feel." She says as Emily leans into her touch. "If something bothers you, you have to tell me Em… ok." She says locking her eyes with Emily's sad brown eyes. "Dr. Stevens said that you might need to set some limits, do you want to talk about doing that now?" She asks not wanting to push if Em wasn't ready.

"Yeah, I would like to try." She says looking at Alison for affirmation.

"Okay, you tell me what is okay and what is not. Tell me what you need." Alison tells her, giving Emily control of the conversation.

Emily takes a deep breath, "W-well obviously the neck is a no go for now." She says smiling a bit. "I also would like to stay away from being held down or trapped." She says getting a bit nervous. Alison listens attentively, squeezing her hand reassuringly. She pauses not sure how to put into words what she wants to say, she looks at Alison apprehensively.

"Take your time, Em." She tells her kindly.

"I… know we aren't….to the point of…." Emily is really struggling, she looks at Alison desperately.

Alison finishes for her, "Sleeping together."

Emily shakes her head yes. "I know I am broken and you deserve b-better…"

Alison interrupts Emily forceful but gentle. "Em, that is not true, I love you no matter what. You are the best thing in my life, don't ever forget that." Tears start to fall down her cheeks.

Emily reaches over and catches her tears. "Ali, I love you so much." She kisses Alison heart-shape lips gently, conveying all the love she can into that kiss.

"Em, I won't ever, ever make you do anything you are not ready for, ok." She says reassuring the timid brunette. "I can wait until you are ready." She tells her wiping the tears from Emily's cheeks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed, I truly love reading them and they help me to write. I also love hearing any thoughts and/or ideas you have.**

 **Please review and Enjoy!**

Caught

Alison drove Emily to her doctor's appointment to check on the progress of her leg's healing and to see where they go from there. Emily got checked in and was called back fairly quickly. The orthopedic doctor was a very kind older gentleman with short grey hair, light hazel eyes and glasses.

"Hello Sgt. Fields, I am Dr. Bradshaw and who is this lovely lady with you today?"

"T-this is my girlfriend Alison." She answers blushing, it was the first time she had been able to say that out loud.

"Nice to meet you Alison." He says shaking her hand.

He turns back to Emily, "How's the leg feeling? Have you been using your cane like you are supposed to?" He asks looking between her and Alison.

"It's been pretty sore after therapy and if I walk for long periods of time it goes numb." She says ignoring the second question.

Dr. Bradshaw looks to Alison, "She doesn't use the cane at home, she can be really stubborn." Alison says looking at Emily who is trying to act all innocent.

"Well we'll get you to x-ray and see how things are looking and then determine what we do from here." He says with a smile.

While Alison is waiting for Emily to come back from her x-ray her phone starts to ring. She looks at the caller ID; it was from the San Antonio police department. She answered it slightly nervous, "Hello?"

"Yes this Detective Lewis of the San Antonio PD, is this Alison DiLaurentis?" She asks in a kind voice.

"Yes, this is Alison." She says with apprehension.

"We have apprehended the suspect in the assault of Sgt. Emily Fields. I was wondering if it was possibly for her to come in to the station to make an ID? I hate to have to do this so rushed but we can only hold her for 48 hours."

"Is tomorrow afternoon okay? That way we can talk it out before we come in?" Alison asks in an almost pleading tone.

"That should be just fine Ms. DiLaurentis." Detective Lewis says understandingly.

"Thank you Detective Lewis." She says before hanging up. A feeling of pure dread settles in her stomach.

When Emily comes back to the exam room after x-ray, she could tell something was bothering Alison. "What's wrong Ali?" She asks walking over to her and touching her face gently.

Alison looks at her apprehensively; she doesn't want to send Emily into a flashback or panic attack at the doctor's office. "It's nothing; I'm just worried about you that's all."

Emily smiles at her and bends down to kiss Alison's lips softly. "I'm okay as long as I'm with you." She sits back on the table to wait.

Dr. Bradshaw comes in with an x-ray and puts it up on the light board on the wall. "The bones appear to have healed just fine, however we are not able to see how your nerves are healing. From the reports I have read your leg was significantly crushed, so that makes me concerned. If you don't mind I would like to do a nerve test to see what is going on if that is alright?"

"S-sure." Emily says a bit nervously.

Alison didn't realize the extent of the injury to Emily's leg, she feels terrible for her, and on top of that she has to talk to her about identifying that monster. "Is it going to be terrible painful?" She asks pensively.

"It may be a little uncomfortable but you are welcome to stay and be her support if you'd like," He says kindly.

Alison shakes her head yes and scoots her chair closer to Emily. Dr. Bradshaw gets everything setup and has Emily lay down however is most comfortable for her. He starts by taking some measurements and making a few marks on her leg, then he uses a tiny needle to send a small electric pulses to the muscles and nerves. Alison strokes her hand as Emily squeezes it slightly in pain. Alison knows that she will never admit it but she is obviously experiencing quite a bit of pain.

After he was done with the test he sat down to talk with Emily for a bit. "I will take a better look at the results and go over the read outs of the tests and call you this afternoon with the findings. For today I want you to get a TENS unit. They sell them at most pharmacy, it has little pads that you put on the muscles and nerves, it sends a small electric pulse that will help with pain. You can use it for 20 minutes at a time on the area and also take some pain meds as soon as you get home and try to rest." He says getting up to walk them to the door, "I will call you as soon as I finish the reports. Have a good day!"

They tell him thank you and head to the pharmacy to pick up the TENS unit. Emily tries to get the cheapest basic model but Alison is not having any of it, "This one as 10 different settings, a heat function and different pads you can use." Alison says quite proud of herself for finding it.

"B-but Ali it's almost $80, that is too much!" Emily says feeling horribly guilty at the price. She holds up the one she was looking at earlier, "This one is only $19.99."

"I am buying this one as it is highly recommended by doctors nationwide!" She says with a look of triumph on her face and her cute dimples showing.

Emily giggles, "How can I say not to you?" She says walking over to Ali and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You can't!" She says with a devious wink. "I like to take care of you."

When they get back to the house, Alison gets Emily settled on the couch and makes her some lunch. She gives her two of her pain pills and they sit and watch some TV while they eat.

As they finish eating Alison starts fidgeting her hands nervously. Emily grabs Ali's hands in her own to calm her. "What's been bothering you today and please don't tell me it's nothing," she says scooting closer to Ali. "I know you Ali, there's something you're not telling me." She says looking into the blondes tumultuous blue eyes.

"T-the police station called…they think that…they found the woman who…" Alison can't get the words to come out. "They need you to…to ID her, to move forward,"

Emily just sits there in complete shock, she can't move, she can't think. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, Alison is talking but she can't hear her. She can't breathe, she starts to pull on the neck of her shirt gasping.

"Em…Em!" Alison doesn't know what to do she can't get her to snap out of it. She decides to do the only thing she can think of, she sits down calmly and gentle next to Emily. She's clawing at her shirt and gasping for air as she panics. Alison slowly grabs Emily's hands and eases them away from her neck. Emily's panicked eyes lock with Ali's, "Baby, breathe…you have to breathe for me!"

Emily shakes her head in understanding and mimics the way Ali's showing her to breath. As she calms her breathing down she starts apologizing over and over again. "I'm s-so sorry Ali!"

Alison pulls her into a hug, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this; if I could I would take this pain away for you."

"I know you would and that's part of why I love you." She says starting to calm down. "Wh-when do we have to go to the station?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She says and she can see Emily starting to panic again, "and I will be there with you as much as they'll let me." She tells Emily rubbing her back comfortingly.

Alison holds Emily in her arms and she falls asleep after all the stress of the day. Alison's phone rings and she picks it up quickly as not to wake Emily. It was Dr. Bradshaw's office, Emily had some pretty significant nerve damage and he needed to fit her for a brace that would help her to walk easier and hopefully with less pain. She set it up for a few days later that week. After hanging up Alison decides to let Emily sleep for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Going through a hard time right now, will update as much as possible. Please, please review, it helps me!**

 **Enjoy!**

Line up

At the police station they were met by a detective. "Hi, I'm Detective Lewis, you must be Alison," she says shaking her hand, "and Emily." She says with a smile.

Emily is practically glued to Alison's side and Ali puts her arm around her comfortingly. "Nice to meet you." Alison says smiling.

"Unfortunately Emily," she says looking at the brunette, "I have to have Alison stay out here while we have you make an ID." She can see Emily start to panic and Alison murmur something to her and she smiles slightly. "You'll be behind a window where you can see in but the suspects can't see us."

Alison kisses her cheek, "I'll be right her babe, I have the box of things in the car if you need it."

Alison sits out in the waiting area nervously tapping her foot; she can't bear the thought of Emily being in there alone with that monster one room away. Alison just wanted to bust in that room and whip that bitch's ass. She takes a few deep breathes and decides that is probably not the best idea especially surrounded by cops but the old Alison doesn't care.

(Em's POV)

Emily enters the room hesitantly and Detective Lewis pulls the chair out for her. "Would you like me to sit with you?" She asks in a gentle tone.

Emily looks at her with pleading eyes, "Y-yes please." She says in a whisper.

Detective Lewis pushes a button and the blinds on the window rises and Emily looks at the line of blonde women. "Take your time." She tells her, "we're in no rush."

Emily's eyes lock on number 3 and panic wells in her chest, she takes a shaky breath. _I'm safe, Ali's waiting for me, Detective Lewis is sitting next to me. I can smell stale coffee, and I can feel the cold hard table._ "N-number…3!" She tells her shaking.

Detective Lewis pushes the button and the blinds close, she stands and tells Em, "Thank you so much, you can sit with Alison in the waiting room for now. I have a few things to get in order and then I'll need to take your statement of what you can remember and then a few questions." She says kindly.

Alison starts pacing when she sees Emily make her way towards her, tears in her eyes. She runs the last few steps and throws herself into Ali's arms. She holds her tightly as she feels the tears on her shoulder. Alison keeps whispering to her, "I'm here and I love you." Into Emily's ear as she feels her start to gradually calm.

Emily pulls away reluctantly, "I l-love you too." She says taking some deep breathes. "They want to take my statement of th-that night and answer some questions."

"Will you be okay?" Alison asks with distress, she can't stand to see Emily hurting like this.

Emily swallows nervously and takes a deep breath. "I think…so."

"I'll be here the whole time, if you need me." She says comfortingly.

Detective Lewis walks around the corner, "Are you ready Emily?" She asks in a kind voice.

"Hold on just a sec." Alison says as she runs out to the car really quick, she returns with the bear she had sent Emily while see was at Ft. Sam. "Here Em." She says handing it to Em; she hugs the bear to herself tightly and follows the detective to her office.

Alison decides she needs to tell Aria, Spencer, and Em's mom about the sexual assault before they hear it somewhere else. She decides to text Spencer first as she can help her find a good lawyer for the trial which is soon to come.

 **Ali: Hey Spence! Do you have some time to talk?**

 **Spencer: Unfortunately I am swamped, is texting okay?**

 **Ali: That'll have to do, it's about Em. We are at the police station, they caught the woman who attacked Emily.**

 **Spencer: That's great news Ali.**

 **Ali: Yeah it is, but there is more, the woman who beat Emily so badly, also sexual abused her.**

 **Spencer: Omg Ali, how is Emily doing?**

 **Ali: She's in answering some questions and they are working on charges. She's been having horrible flashbacks and panic attacks.**

 **Spencer: Ali, I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?**

 **Ali: We need a good lawyer, I can pay. I just need the best and I know your mom is in the political world now.**

 **Spencer: I'll get a hold of her first thing tomorrow and send you the name and number of the best one.**

 **Ali: Thank you so much Spence.**

 **Spencer: No problem Ali, just take good care of Em.**

 **Ali: I will.**

That was one thing off her mind for now, next was the person she dreaded having to tell the most, Em's mom.

 **Hey, I know you are probably at work but can you call me later this evening.**

 **Love,**

 **-Ali**

She heard here phone ding not even a minute later.

 **No problem sweetheart, I work a bit late tonight so it will be around 9.**

 **Love you both,**

 **Momma Pam**

Alison was already getting nervous; she had no idea how she was going to tell Pam about this, she had already been through so much. First with the dollhouse, Em running away and not telling anyone for so long, then Wayne being shipped out to Iran, and then finding out Emily had been severely beaten. Now she had to tell her that someone and done something terrible to her baby.

She felt someone put their hand gently on her shoulder and she lifted her head up. It was Em, she looked a little shaken but she seems to be doing relatively well. Em reached out and touched her cheek and caught some tears with her thumb. Alison hadn't even realized she been crying. "Ali…are you alright?" She asks holding her face.

"I will be now that you're here." She says standing and pulling Emily into a tight hug. "Are you ready to go home baby?" She asks releasing Em from the tight hug.

She shook her head yes and pulled Ali with her towards the door.

As they were leaving Detective Lewis made her way over to them. "Thank you so much for coming in today and answer so many questions. I'll be in touch." She says handing Alison a card.

"Thank you for taking good care of Em." Alison says with smile at the detective.

When they get to the house Alison decides to order Chinese and sit in the living room on the couch. They feed each other some of their food and laughed and talked. After they finished their food Alison asks. "Did you want to talk about today at the police station?"

Emily fidgets a bit, "They just wanted to know what all I remember and what all s-she said. I told them everything I could remember and they said if they need anything else they would be call. N-next they will go through the evidence and talk to the bartender, the EMTs who found me that night, Dr. Young, and Dr. Davis." She says shaking a bit.

Alison looks at her and waits for her to look at her eyes. "We don't have to talk about it anymore today. I'm so proud of you babe." She says with a weak smile.

Emily looks at her thankfully and climbs onto Alison's lap. She yawns and snuggles into Alison; the emotional day has taken its toll on her. "Just sleep Em. I'm here." She says kissing her forehead softly. Emily drifts into a deep sleep as Ali plays with her hair. Her phone buzzes next to her, it's says "Momma Pam".

She picks up, "Hey, Pam."

"Hey sweetheart! How are things?" Pam asks so glad to hear Ali's voice, it felt like forever since they talked.

"A bit rough, they caught the woman who hurt Em…" She says not wanting to have to tell her.

"That's great to hear." She tells her happily.

"Y-yeah, but there is something else…" She starts before nothing else would come out.

"Ali, please tell me." Pam says in a kind voice.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier with everything else that was going on, but th-that monster…s-sexual assaulted her too." She says her voice laced with sadness.

"Oh Ali, I wish you would have told me. You didn't have to keep this to yourself." She says her motherly instinct coming out. "Wh-what can I do to help?"

"We've been working with a great specialist, who's been giving me tips to help her." Alison tells her reassuringly. "I know she is kind of touchy about it so I try my best not to trigger the memories."

"For now I won't tell her I know, she doesn't need any more stress." Pam says resigned. "Is she doing alright?"

"It's been a long day; she's asleep in my lap on the couch." Alison says with a chuckle.

"I'm so thankful for you Alison, you take such good care of my Em," Pam says gratefully.

"I'm so glad to have her back in my life." Alison says sincerely.

"I am too. I'll let you get some sleep to sweetie. Please call me if there is anything you need or I can do to help." Pam says with a smile in her voice.

"I love you momma Pam." Alison says with a giggle.

"I love you too Ali!" She says before hanging up.


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter will soon follow, this is a lead up to it. Thank you for all the support, please keep the great reviews coming, I love reading them.**

 **Enjoy!**

Little Steps

Alison woke up to a text from Spencer; she gave her the name and number of a local lawyer who came highly recommended by her mother. Ali decided to wake Em up and talk to her before she made the call, she wanted her opinion first. She stretched and rolled over toward Emily, she reached out to wrap her arm around her waist and Emily jumped. She looked terrified for a few seconds, then calmed down when she realized it was Alison. "Em…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you." She says looking away.

Emily felt bad; she hated seeing Ali look so sad and defeated. Her stupid brain automatically assumes that any touch is going to be someone trying to hurt her again. She loves Alison so much and knows she would never do anything to hurt but her mind keeps dredging up these horrible memories. She looks at Ali's sad bright blue eyes, "Oh Ali it's not your fault, I just…my mind won't let me forget…" She says tears sliding down her face. Alison reaches for her tentatively and Emily grabs her hand and places it on her cheek and leans into Alison's touch. "I love you Ali…I wish I weren't s-so broken…" She stutters out with a sob.

"Em, look at me please." Alison says waiting for Emily to look at her. When she raises her head she looks so small and scared. "I'm the one who was broken, I never knew what love was or what it felt like till I meet you…Emily Fields." Emily smiles at her, tears still falling. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but now that I have you I am never letting you go!" She says resigned and she leans forward a little not wanting to push Em.

Emily closes the small distance and meets Alison lips in a chaste kiss. She pulls away but keeps her forehead touching Ali's, "I love you Ali, I have for a long time. I never thought you would return those feelings and now that you have, I'm afraid you will get tired of dealing with me…"

Alison pulled away from Emily and locked her blue eyes with Em's sad dark browns. "Em, don't you see, without you I was a horrible person…you make me want to be a decent human being and not that monster I was before I left all those years ago."

"I never believed you were that person Ali, I could see the real you, even all those years ago." Em says with sparkling eyes.

"Spencer gave me a number of a really great lawyer to get in touch with, is-is that okay?" Alison asks a bit nervously.

"Ali, I can't afford…" She starts.

"Em, please…let me take care of it. My mom left me enough money to live comfortably and with the movie deal as well, it won't be an issue." Alison says looking at Em pleadingly.

"You know I can't resist this face." Emily says cupping her face and kissing her tenderly.

Alison called and set up a time to talk to Mr. Diaz, so he could get some basic information and some records to start working on Emily's case. He was also one of the leading attorneys for gay and woman's rights in Texas.

Alison decided that they would spend the day in bed after they got back from Emily's therapy appointments. Emily talked to Karen about the episode she had that morning.

"Do you mind if I have Alison join us to talk?"

Emily nodded in agreement. Karen steps out and asks Alison to please join them.

When Alison sat down she looked at Emily with a small smile. "Emily was telling me about this morning when she had an episode when you touched her," Alison felt horrible remembering the fear in Emily's eyes. "She feels horrible guilty over it and wants to try some new techniques to help her mind to realize that not all touch, is dangerous." She says looking at Alison reassuringly. "My suggestion is touch therapy; it's a relatively new therapy that involves massage and getting acquainted with the feel of someone touching you in a nonthreatening way." She looked between the two while she explained. "Normally a massage therapist would be the one to work with the patient." Emily begins to visibly shake. "However, in this instance I think it would be better for someone you trust to work with you if you both agree?"

Emily looks at Alison with pleading eyes. "Of course, if you are okay with that, Em?" Alison asks putting her hand lightly on Emily's leg.

"Yes…please." Emily says ducking bashfully.

Karen smiled, "Do you have any questions for me?" She asks before standing up.

They both shake their head no and thank her before leaving.

While Emily is at therapy getting fitted for the brace that Dr. Bradshaw had ordered for her, Alison decided to message Aria.

 **Hey! How are you sweetie? When you have some spare time, I have something I needed to talk to you about.**

 **-Ali**

She knew that Aria would probably be in classes or working so it could be awhile before she'd hear from her. She decides to finish the new scenes for the movie and forward them to the studio.

As she's finish up, Emily comes out with her new brace which seems to make it easier for her to walk. She smiles at Ali. "Did you have a good session?" Ali asks returning her smile.

"I don't have to use the cane anymore as long as I wear my brace." She beams.

"Em, I'm so glad to hear it." She hugs her and puts her arm around her waist as they walk to the car.

Alison grabs some dinner and they head to the house. After eating Alison suggested heading upstairs to watch some TV and relax. They watch a few comedy shows and Emily asks, "C-can we take a shower?" She asks bashfully.

Alison smiles and grabs her hand; she leads her into the bathroom.

They take a shower together Alison washing Emily gently and Em enjoying the gentle feeling of the loofah and Alison's timid touches. They get out, dry off, and put on some comfy clothes.


	27. Chapter 27

**I hope you all like this chapter! Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

Touch

Alison decides to read some more of _Great Expectations_ to Em and has gotten to their favorite part. "I loved her against reason, against promise... against peace, against hope, against happiness... against all discouragement that could be." She leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead, she was curled up next to her.

"Hey Em," Ali says waiting for Emily to look at her, "you know I mean that, right?!" Emily nods her head and cuddles into the crook of Ali's neck. "I love you so much!" Ali says squeezing her.

"I love you, my Ali." She says with a coy smile.

Alison set the book down on the table next to the bed, she had an idea; Dr. Steven's had suggested touch therapy to help Emily become use to loving touches. "Do you mind if I put some lotion on your incision for you?"

Emily looks timid at first but sits up so Alison can get the lotion. Alison grabs some out of the bathroom and sits down next to Em. "May I?" Alison asks. Emily blushes but shakes her head giving her permission. Alison slides her shirt up just enough to see the scar. Emily closes her eyes and breathes out. Alison stops and waits, Emily slowly opens her eyes. "Are you okay?" Ali asks her with concern, checking before continuing.

"Y-yeah." She says a little nervous, not because of what happened that night but because it was Ali, this goddesses sitting before her, her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Alison puts a little lotion in her hands and gently touches Em's stomach, she jumps a little. "Did I h-hurt you?" Ali pulls back.

Em giggles a little, "No, it's just cold,"

Alison starts to rub the lotion on her skin again and starts to enjoy running her hands over Emily's muscular stomach and feeling her soft skin. Emily is trying so hard not to, but a small moan escapes her lips. Alison's eyes lock with Em's and Emily pulls Alison down on top of her. Ali's breath hitches slightly as Emily lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. Ali pulls back and looks at Emily's pleading eyes before continuing. "A-are you okay?"

Emily shakes her head yes and pulls Alison to her and kisses her passionately. She pushes Ali back on the bed and straddles her hips, Alison doesn't move for fear of spooking Em. Emily looks down at Ali and takes her shirt off and grabs Ali's hands and puts them on her giving her permission to touch her. Alison runs her hands across Emily's toned stomach and Emily shutters a bit. She leans down and captures Ali's lips, kissing her deeply. Emily sits up and pulls Alison with her; she reaches for the hem of her shirt and pulls it up over head. Her eyes are drawn to lacey blue bra; she looks at Ali asking for permission. Alison bites her lip and nods her head, Emily reaches out shaking a bit and touches Ali's skin, she shivers at how soft Alison's skin feels.

"Em..." Ali asks in concern, afraid Emily's slipping into a flashback.

Emily's brown eyes look at Alison with want as her eyes take in Alison's beauty. She locks her lips to Alison's and explores her mouth, at first Ali was afraid to move or do anything. Then she felt Em's hand snake around her and grab the clasps of her bra. Em pulled away with a pleading look, Alison shakes her head yes and grabs Em's face and pulls her into a kiss. Emily expertly undoes her bra and Alison pulls away long enough for to remove it the rest of the way. She stops and takes in Ali's beautiful breasts. Emily pushes Alison back onto the bed and kisses a path around each breast. She nips and licks at the smooth skin, without touching her nipples. Alison shudders she's never had anyone touch her or worship her as Emily is. She'd only been with a few guys before and they were clumsy and a bit rough, but Emily knew just how to touch her. After teasing Alison, until her nipples both stood into hard peaks. Emily kissed her way to the left breast and put her mouth over it. Alison took a shuddering breath and Emily uses her other hand to play with the other nipple. She licks and sucks her breast in the most exquisite way. She shows the same attention to the right with her mouth. Alison runs her nails down Emily's back and she moans in response. Alison grabs a hold of the back of Em's bra and stops waiting for Em to look at her. Em flushes a bit and looks like she wants to say something.

"Tell me what you need Em." Alison says patiently.

"I…want to make l-love to you…" She says shyly, "b-but I'm n-not ready to be touched like th-that… yet." She finishes looking at Ali with a beseeching look.

"Em…I can wait…" She tries to say.

Emily cuts her off. "I don't want YOU to wait." She says with shy little smirk.

"Oh…" Alison starts to say as she feels two strong hands on her waist and two pools of chocolate staring into her eyes seeking permission.

Alison swallows a bit nervous; this would be her first time with Em and with a woman. She nods her approval not trusting her voice. Emily unbuttons her jeans and pulls the zipper down as she loops her fingers through her belt loops. As she pulls them off Alison lifts her hips to help Em remove them. Alison feels a bit exposed and vulnerable.

"You are so gorgeous Ali!" Emily says looking at her transfixed.

She kisses her way up Ali's legs and she feels her tremble below her. She stops at her matching blue panties and slides her fingers around the band and works them down again with Alison's help. Emily lies over Alison gently and locks her lips with Ali's hungrily, Alison's tongue dances with Emily's as she lets Em have complete control. Emily's hand snakes down Alison's body deliciously slow, as she get closer to Ali's core her breath becomes ragged.

"I-is this okay?" Emily asks stopping above her.

Ali tries to focus on Em, "Y-yes…please." She says in a pleading tone.

Emily gently pushes her finger into Alison who moans deeply, which encourages her to rub her sex in small circles. Alison kisses her sweetly and Emily runs her tongue along her bottom lip. Emily starts to pump one finger into Ali who moans into her mouth, Emily smiles into the kiss and bites Ali's lip gently. She keeps a steady pace and Ali pleads, "M-more pl-please…"

Emily plunges a second finger inside Alison and she gasps at the feel. Emily stills above her. "H-hey, are you alright baby?" Alison asks in concern.

Emily locks her eyes with Ali's "I-I'm just enjoying the feeling." She says smiling a bit timidly.

Emily starts to move her two fingers again at a slow pace and builds it with each thrust. Alison is making the most heavenly sounds below her and Em absolutely loves it. As Alison's hips begin to rock, Emily's thumb circles her slowly pushing her over the edge. Alison cries out in pleasure and Emily closes her eyes with tears running down her checks.

Alison looks at Em as she shudders with pleasure. "Em..stay with…me please!" She says as Em forces her eyes open to look at Ali. "You…didn't hurt me, ok!" She says still shuddering at the feel of Em still inside her. "You m-made me feel amazing!" She says tears running down her checks as well.

Emily gently removes her fingers and Alison whimpers at the lost of contact. She wipes her eyes. "Th-then…why are..y-you crying?!" She asks a little desperate.

"Because Em, I've never felt anything like THAT before!" She says with a loving smile. "You forget Em; I've n-never been with a woman before." She says becoming a bit shy.

Emily looks at her for a moment then doubt clouds her eyes, "W-was it alright?"

Alison giggles a bit, "Em, it was so much more than alright!" She says beaming pulling Em down next to her a wrapping her arms tightly around her. "I love you so, so much!" She says kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I l-love you too Ali." She says smiling happily.


	28. Chapter 28

**Glad you all liked the last chapter, Emily will have her turn too. ;D**

 **Please review or give suggestions!**

 **Enjoy!**

Lawyer

Mr. Diaz office was a good hour from the house; Emily sat nervously next to Alison fidgeting in her seat. Alison put her hand on Em's leg to calm her and she grabbed Ali's hand and threaded her fingers through hers.

"I will be there with you the whole time." Alison says squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Emily smiles weakly and holds onto Alison's hand for dear life. The whole drive Emily sat there in nervous silence as Alison tried to reassure her. When they finally arrived Emily was on edge.

The office was huge and very elegant, when they entered the foyer there was a huge saltwater aquarium surrounded by leather chairs and a few couches. The young receptionist greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hello, are you Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields?" She asks looking at her appointment book.

Emily was half hidden behind Alison, "Yes" Alison answers as Emily is frozen behind her.

"It will be just a few minutes, would you like something to drink while you wait?" She asks sweetly.

"Two waters would be great, thank you." Alison answers for them both.

She pulls Emily with her and they sit on one of the couches facing the fish tank. Emily is retreating into herself; it breaks Alison's heart to see her like this. "Em, it's going to be ok." She tells her with a forced smile.

Emily looks at her completely lost and scared, but she nods her head. Alison pulls her into her side and kisses her forehead. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

Emily smiles at her a little and wraps her arms around Alison's waist and buries her head into the crook of Ali's neck. The receptionist returns with two bottles of water and hands them to Alison with a knowing smile. She was use to clients being withdrawn and nervous.

As they drink their waters Mr. Diaz walks out of a little hall and walks towards the girls, he was a tall, muscular man with a gentle air to him. He had hair so dark black it appeared blue, he was Latino in his mid 40s, and had hazel eyes that shown bright. "Hello, my name is Eric! You must be Alison," he said shaking her hand firmly, "and Emily!" he said with a little nod at her.

Alison smiled at him and he led them to his office. The large office was covered in newspaper articles from big LGBT cases that he had won and there were diploma's from Harvard on his wall as well.

He sat down in a big leather chair at a large mahogany desk and Alison and Emily sat in the leather chairs across from him. He had a few files in front of him and many different papers strewn across the large desk.

"I've been going over all the files the police have received from the hospital and your doctors and trying to piece together everything to build the strongest case I can." He says kindly. "However, the accused," he opens a file, "Liz Anderson's" he reads off the name and Emily cringes, "family owns one of the largest car companies in Texas and this is not the first charge of assault against. Her family's lawyers have been able to get her off with community service for the previous cases; I am pushing for the maximum however as the previous victims had state appointed attorneys, I believe we will have better results." He tells them with conviction. "One slight hang up will be the sexual assault chargers, the laws are very behind in the aspect of female on female assault charges." Emily is fighting ever instinct her body to run because she knows deep down that Eric is a good man and is going to help her. "I hope to set a new precedent with this case, but it will be a hard road." He tells them both, looking between the two.

Alison nods her head in understanding and looks over at Emily who looks like a deer caught in the headlights. She puts her hand on Emily's leg and Emily looks at her terrified for a moment but when she looks into Ali's ocean blue eyes she starts to settle down.

He shuffles some papers on his desk, before asking, "I know this is incredibly hard but I need to know everything that happened that night." He says with sad eyes.

Alison holds Emily's hand as she relives every detail she can remember of that night as he sits there patiently and listens asking a few questions here and there for clarification. After a half hour of Emily talking and him jotting down notes, he tells them, "Well I think I have a good start here to begin working on your case." He says with a small smile. "I will be in touch, thank you ladies for coming in today." He says putting the papers in Emily's files. "Do you have any questions?"

"How long before, a trial date is set?" Alison asks curiously.

"I'd say a week to two weeks." He tells her looking at them both for any other questions.

As they left Alison stopped at the front desk to pay and the receptionist smiled. "There is no charge today."

Alison looks at her slightly shocked but smiles and tells her thank you.

As they drive back to Emily's physical therapy appointment, Em fell asleep in the passenger seat. The appointment went well, however it was emotionally exhausting for Em.

While Alison was waiting for Emily's physical therapy to finish her phone rang, it was Aria. She was the last person Alison had to tell about the assault and she became slightly nervous as she picked up the phone and stepped outside. "H-hello?" He voice quivered slightly.

"Hey Ali. Is everything alright?" Aria asks worried.

"Not really…" Alison pauses.

"What's going on sweetie?" Aria asks thoughtfully.

"You know how Emily was beaten by that horrible woman," She says waiting for Aria's response.

"Yeah?" She answers anxious.

"W-well…she sexually assaulted Emily as well…" She tells her, her voice breaking a bit.

"OMG…Ali, is…is Em doing alright?" Aria asks sadness evident in her tone.

"Slowly, she is starting to talk to me and trust me more." Alison tells her.

"Are they charging her?" Aria asks angrily.

"Yes, we just meet with a lawyer that Mrs. Hastings suggested." She answers determined.

"Good let me know when the trial is, Spencer, Hanna, and I will be there for support!" She tells Alison resigned.

"Thank you Aria!" Alison tells her tearing up. "You all are the best friends any one could ask for.

"Love you and Em." Aria says, "I have a class but keep me updated please."

"Will do, we love you too." Alison says before hanging up.


	29. Chapter 29

**A bit of fun and fluff before a serious chapter, hope you all are still enjoying this story.**

 **PLEASE, please leave a review, feedback, and/or suggestion they help me write!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Dinner and relaxation

Mr. Diaz called the following week to let them know the trial would begin the following week. Emily and Alison spent most of that week trying to keep to their normal schedule and not thinking about the impending trial. Jury selection had already happened and Eric had looked through all of the jurors with a fine tooth comb.

Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were coming down for a few days of the trial and planned on arriving the night before. Pam was going to come down the night before as well, but she was going to try to stay for the trials duration. Wayne was still deployed but Pam had told him about everything and the trial. He wanted to be there so badly but he wasn't due home for another year.

Spencer decided that she should be the one to rent a car and she would drive Hanna and Aria to meet Alison, Emily, and Pam for dinner. Spencer always felt better if she was in control of something at least, she knew the trial would be brutal and there was nothing she could do to help with it.

Alison drove with Emily in the passenger seat to pick up Pam from the airport. As they walked into the airport, Alison stopped at the gift shop and had Em pick out some flowers for her mom. They waited at the gate for Pam; Emily was becoming excited to see her mom, it felt like it had been ages since she last saw her.

As Emily caught sight of her tears started to fall, she ran to her and threw her arms around her mom tightly. "Mommy, I've missed you!" She says with happy tears falling.

"I've missed you too Emmy." She says squeezing Emily to her.

As she pulls back Emily gives her the bouquet of white roses. "Thank you sweetie, they're lovely!" She says with a bright smile. She sees Alison standing back away giving them some room.

"Get over here!" Pam says with a smile, pulling Ali in for a huge hug. She kisses her cheek as she pulls back. "How are you, sweetheart?" She asks concerned. She could see that Ali had been running herself ragged.

"I'm alright." She tells her smiling.

"If you need some time alone, I can take Emily out one day for a while." She tells her understandingly.

Alison thought about it, she could really use some time to work on her book. "That would be fine." She says smiling at Pam.

Emily looks a bit nervous but nods her head in understanding. Alison notices Emily's hesitation and wraps her arm around her waist. "I'll be there when you get home, promise." She whispers to Em kissing her cheek, Pam smiles and suppresses a giggle. She loves how protective Ali is of Emily, she couldn't have asked for a better person for her daughter.

Alison grabs Pam's arm and the three of them head to pick up Pam's luggage. "The girls are going to meet us at this great little pizzeria downtown." She tells her as the walk to the car.

As they all sat down at a table Hanna started handing out bags. "Before I left New York I went through the sample closet and brought everyone something special." She says with a huge grin.

As the girls all tear into their bags Ali pulls out a beautiful strapless blue dress that matches her eyes. Emily's eyes light up as she imagines Ali in that dress and her mind wonders to the other day and a slight blush creeps into her cheeks. Alison can't help but smile at the cuteness of Em; she notices she's getting a bit embarrassed. "What'd you get Em?"

Emily smiles at her for the distraction as she opens her bag and pulls out a gorgeous sheer black dress with a thigh high slit. Now it was Ali's turn to blush and have inappropriate thoughts, Hanna catches the look and leans over to Aria, "They are so together!" She stage whispers to her.

"Hanna let em be." Aria says with a smile at how cute Ali and Em are together. She pulls out a Steampunk style corset dress and looks at Hanna and squeals, "OMG I love it Hanna!"

Hanna can't help the giggle that escapes, "I saw it and knew you had to have it!"

Spencer pulls out a silk pants suit that she saw for an outrageous price at the mall. "Hanna it's stunning!"

Hanna even brought Pam a beautiful red sleeveless dress for her to wear when Wayne returned home. "Thank you Hanna I'm sure Wayne will love it." She says with a smile

They order 2 large pizzas and 3 baskets of breadsticks and talk and laugh about old times as they enjoy each other's company. They hadn't been together like this since before the whole dollhouse debacle and it felt nice. They moved onto talking about their lives now.

"So we are out in the middle of nowhere and this crazy guy runs butt naked through the field that we are scouting for the solar farm and he is screaming 'free Tibet'?" He was higher than a kite and one of the new interns says he will take it and the poor guy lost his shit thinking he'd given Tibet away!" Spencer's laughing so hard that the whole table loses it at the stupid story. "We had to sit there in the middle of this field and talk down this crazy nude old hippy." She says wiping her eyes.

Hanna had to tell them her crazy story next, "This new client had this crazy idea and me being the lowest of the interns had to take on the project. Her idea was a whole line of velvet evening wear, so I decided to be a smart ass and use all these different types of horrible crushed and patterned velvets, the sketch ups looked like the fucking Muppets. But that's not the best part, she LOVED it! The whole horrifyingly tasteless line, she wanted everything!" She says rolling her eyes.

Aria on the other hand had some amazing news, "I've been hired to help ghost write for two awesome projects this year and help promote the books as well, if that goes well the company wants me to be a full time publicist!"

They all congratulated her and enjoyed some coffee and dessert pizza. As it got later and later they all decided they should get some sleep, Spencer took Aria and Hanna to the hotel they booked together. Alison talked Pam into staying with them in the guest bedroom, as she already knew that Em didn't sleep much in the spare room.

When they made it back to the house Emily's nervous where starting to get the better of her. Pam went straight to the spare room after telling the girls goodnight and fell into bed exhausted. Alison led Emily upstairs and was going to have her get in the warm tub to help her relax. As Alison was getting ready to leave to give her some privacy she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turns to see Em's sad brown eyes looking a bit scared.

"W-will you take a bath with me…please?" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course baby." She says caressing her check softly.

Emily looks at her with a bit of need as she moves closer and her lips a few inches from Ali's. Alison holds still not wanting to be pushy as Emily closes the small distance with a few chaste kisses. Emily puts her hand on Ali's hips and her eyes are full of want, Alison swallows nervously, "Em, your mom is downstairs." She says fighting the urge to pull Emily's lips to her again.

Emily looks at her with desire, "I-I just want to feel you…please?" She says biting her lip uncertainly.

Alison pulls Emily to her and kisses her gently; she feels Em's tongue on her lip seeking permission. Alison opens her lips meeting Em's tongue in a passionate kiss. Emily pulls back and pulls at Ali's shirt, as she shakes her head to continue. Emily pulls the shirt over her head and runs her hands down Alison's soft skin and Ali trembles slightly. Emily kisses her a little more forcefully conveying her need, she unhooks Alison bra and rakes her nails down her back. Emily removes her top and bra and Alison takes in her beautiful mocha color skin, Alison wants to touch her so badly but is afraid to scare her, Emily slides her underwear and jeans off and slips in the water, she looks at Alison to join her. Alison removes her jeans and black lacey underwear and joins Emily in the water. As she slides in Emily wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her timidly, becoming a bit shy. Alison returns the kiss conveying all her love in that tender kiss. As Em pulls back she puts Ali's hand on her skin giving her permission to touch her. Alison enjoys the feel of her silky skin as Em moans lightly at her touch, Emily moves her hand to her breast and Alison gasps at the feel of her soft breast as she massage them lightly as Em arches into the contact. She pulls Alison lips to hers and nips at her bottom lip. Alison feels Emily nipples perk up at her touch, Emily whispers in her ear, "That feels amazing." As she nips at her neck she sucks and licks her sensitive skin.

"Em…" Alison says nervously.

Emily looks into Alison's eyes that are full of wanting. "Yeah babe?" She says blushing a bit at her own boldness.

"Are y-you sure?" She asks knowing that Em was still having issues with intimacy.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for that…" she says looking down and Alison shakes her head in understanding, "but I really enjoyed making love…to you." She says blushing, "I-is that okay?" She asks becoming shy again.

Alison pulls her chin up to look at her. "Of course it is Em, I just don't want to push you…that's all." She says locking her blue eyes with Em's needy brown.

Emily smiles pushing Alison back against the side of the tub. "Imaging you in that dress got me all hot and bothered." She says smiling down at Ali as she kisses her neck and works her way down between her breasts. Alison shivers at the feel of Em's soft lips on her; Emily gentle squeezes her breasts in each hand, marking her delicate skin with her hunger lips. "Now you are mine." She says with a little smirk looking at her handy work.

Alison looked into her dark eyes, "I've always been yours." She admits her blue eyes filled with love. Emily's hand works its way down Alison's porcelain skin to her center. She gentle teases Alison for a bit, as her breath becomes ragged in Em's ear. Feeling brave she whispers into Alison's ear, "What do you need?" She asks her voice husky.

"Y-you…" Alison says breathlessly, enjoying Emily's gentle caressing touch on her most intimate parts.

"Me?" Emily asks teasingly, "Where?" She asks bolder than she feels.

Alison shudders at her teasing; it is turning her on so much. "In-inside, pl-please!" She pleads, desperately wanting to feel her love touching her.

Emily slowly slips a finger in and Alison gasps at feeling as Emily works her finger in out at a wonderfully slow, loving pace. Alison smashes her lips to Em's with need, sucking and nipping her tongue causing Em to add another finger. Emily speed up her fingers enjoying the feeling and the sounds she was causing Ali to make below her. She can feel Alison muscles tightening around her and uses her thumb to rub the tender bundle of nerves, pushing Alison over the edge. Alison pulls Emily to her kissing her and moaning into her as her orgasm slams into her tears running down her checks.

Emily worries a bit that she hurt Ali because of her tears but Alison pulls her down on her and kisses her deeply, their tongues dancing against each other. They lay together for a while and Alison grabs the soap and washes Em's skin gentle, not pushing but just enjoying touching her skin. After both have cleaned up, they got out of the tub to dry off. As Alison went to get some clothes Em stops her, "Can we just sleep…like this," she asks looking at Alison's beautiful naked body. Alison nods her head and crawls in bed. Emily snuggles in and Alison wraps herself around Emily enjoying the skin to skin contact as she falls asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**As always thank you so much for everyone who leaves a review, I love reading them!**

 **Please leave a quick review and Enjoy!**

Trial….

As the trial was about to begin Mr. Diaz leans over, "Just to warn you, they will probably call you to the stand at some point. I will do my best to protect you as much as possible." He tells her kindly as she starts to feel her nerves taking over.

Alison and Pam are sitting directly behind Emily for morale support while Aria, Hanna and Spencer sit on the back row in case they need to step out for a call as they all have other obligations with work and school. Emily sits there nervously playing with her fingers as they wait for the defendant and her lawyer to show up.

As the door swings open at the front of the court, Liz walks in the court room in an orange jump suit and her hands cuffed in front of her, she has a smirk on her face and winks as she walks past Emily. Her stomach turns as she grips the edge of the table so tight her knuckles turn white, Alison reaches over the little railing between them and sets her arm on Em's shoulder in support. It takes everything in Alison not to jump across the courtroom and squeeze her neck till that smug little look was wiped off her fucking face. She feels some one's arm wrap around her shoulders to calm her, it's Pam trying to keep her in her seat. Alison realizes that she is shaking in rage, she takes a few deep breathes to cool down.

The judges enter the court and the officer clears his throat, "All rise for the Honorable Judge Lara Bullard!"

As she takes her set, she tells everyone they can be seated and she shuffles through some papers. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, calling the case of Sgt. Emily Fields versus Liz Anderson. Are both sides ready?" She asks looking at Mr. Diaz first and he nods, she turns to Liz's attorney, "Mr. Dalton?" She asks and he smiles and nods. Mr. Dalton had quite the reputation as one of the toughest defense lawyers in Texas, he was ruthless and not one for pulling punches.

The jury was sworn in by the clerk and both lawyers gave their brief opening statements, Mr. Diaz stressing Ms. Anderson's many arrests and previous record. Mr. Dalton argued that Ms. Anderson's many indiscretions were all here say. That she had never been incarcerated and growing up she was never really given any boundaries because of her parents' wealth she never learned self control.

The judge gave Mr. Diaz the go ahead to call his first witness, he calls the EMT who found Emily and ask about her injures and what all they had to do to stabilize her. The EMT, Eric explained that they started an IV and sent her directly to Fort Sam's Brooke Army Medical Center once they found her military ID. Once Mr. Diaz was done with his questions the judge asks if the defense had any question and he declined. Next Dr. Young was called to the stand and sworn in; he told them about Emily's multiple injuries that he found while examining her. He tells them about his findings of the sexual assault and the need for immediate surgery to remove her spleen. He told them that she had to be kept in ICU for a week and a medically induced coma.

Mr. Diaz showed the tape of Liz pushing a battered Emily out of a car and driving off quickly. The tape was submitted into evidence along with a few photos of her bruised face and stomach. After he was through Mr. Dalton stood up and walk towards Dr. Young to cross examine him.

"Dr. Young, can say for a fact that my client was the one who injured Sgt. Fields?" He asks smugly.

"No, all I can say is what I personal found during the initial examination." No further questions he says sitting down confidently.

Mr. Diaz calls Dr. Stevens to the stand and she tells the jury about the damage that Ms. Anderson's assault has caused and the flashbacks that plague her. She gives a detailed account of everything Emily told her about the assault. Emily quietly sobs as she listened to every horrible detail, feeling embarrasses that her mom and friends had to hear all of this. Pam had tears rolling down her cheeks and Alison holds her tightly. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all sit there stunned to hear all the horrible details of what that monster had done to Emily. The defense had no questions for Dr. Stevens and the prosecution decided to rest.

Next it was Mr. Dalton's turn to call witnesses, and his first witness was the bartender from the bar across from the base. After being sworn in Mr. Dalton started asking her questions, "Now, how often would you say that Sgt. Fields," he says pointing towards Emily, "came to the bar?"

She looks nervous as she answers, "Almost every night for two weeks straight."

"How much did she drink on those nights?" He asks knowingly.

"She usually had 5 or 6 shots." She answers looking at Emily sadly, she hated this, Emily had always been sweet to her.

"And on those nights did she leave with anyone?" He asks his eyes sparkling.

Emily is trying not to panic, she knows where this is all going and she dreads her mom and friends hearing all the sordid details. Mr. Diaz notices how uncomfortable Emily is and says, "Objection, relevance?" He asks

The judge looks to the lawyer, "Mr. Dalton?" She asks for clarification.

He smiles, "Just showing a pattern of past behavior."

"Overruled," she says to Mr. Diaz. "Please answer the question." She says to the bartender.

"Y-yes, she did." She states.

"Was it always the same person?" He asks her with a devious smile.

"No it was a different girl every night." She admits sadly.

"On the night in question did Sgt. Fields talk to my client?" He asks curiously.

"Yes she did, it seemed like she might have known her." She answers a little hesitantly.

"When they left did Sgt. Fields fight her or tell her no?" He asks.

"N-no she seemed to want to go with her." She says knowing that Emily would have gone anywhere with just about anyone, "But she was dr…"

Mr. Dalton cuts her off, "No further questions your honor." He says buttoning his jacket with a smug little smile as returns to his seat.

The judge looks to Mr. Diaz, "Do you have any questions for the witness?"

"Yes, I do your honor." He says standing up after reading a few notes.

"That night how many drinks had Sgt. Fields have before Ms. Anderson came to the bar?" He asks kindly.

"She had, had three shots." She answers in a sure voice.

"How many did Ms. Anderson buy for Sgt. Fields?" He asks her.

"She bought her two doubles and tried to buy her another but I refused to serve her." She tells him as sadness clouds her face.

"Why did you refuse?" He asks her curiously.

"Sgt. Fields could hardly walk let alone talk so I cut her off for her own safety." She answers resolutely.

"Thank you, no further questions." He says taking his seat.

"My next witness is Sgt. Emily Fields." Mr. Dalton says with a bit of a smirk.

Emily sits frozen in place as her hearts starts to race, it feels like the walls are trying to close in around her.

The judge notices the change in demeanor and asks, "Sgt. Fields?" Emily appears catatonic. "Sgt. Fields?" Her lawyer places his hand on her shoulder gentle causing her to jump. "Let's take a short recess and reconvene in 30." She says excusing the court.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for the sweet reviews, they make my day!**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review, feedback, and/or suggestions.**

 **Enjoy!**

…Tribulations

Emily couldn't move from her seat, as everyone left the courtroom Alison told the girls and Pam to give her a minute. She walks up to where Emily is sitting, Mr. Diaz gives her a small nod as he stands and leaves them alone. Alison sits down next to Em as she turns and looks at her completely lost. "Em…what do you need?" She asks softly.

Emily practically throws herself into Alison's laps and completely breaks down. "Babe!" Alison says holding her as sobs uncontrollably. "I got you." She tells her rubbing her back.

As Emily's sobs start to subside, Alison asks her gently, "Do you want to go out and see the girls and your mom?"

She nods as she stands up and Alison grabs her hand intertwining their fingers. As they walk through the back doors of the court and into the hall, Hanna rushes toward Emily and pulls her into a giant hug. She whispers into her, "When they find that bitch they'll have to ID her through dental records."

Emily can't help but giggle a little as she gives Hanna a water smile, "I love you so much Han."

Spencer and Aria patiently what for Hanna to release Em, they give her a double hug. "We've already worked out the details with Hanna, she's going down." Aria says with a mischievous grin.

Spencer added, "I already have a few places to hide the body."

Emily couldn't contain her laugh as she looks at her friends, "I love you all so much, you are the best friends anyone could have."

As she pulled out of the group hug she sees her mom waiting for her turn. "Mommy…I'm so sorry you had to hear all…" She starts to say.

Her mom cuts her off, "Em, you are my baby and nothing will ever make me NOT love you." She says squeezing her tightly as the both cry in each other's arms. Pam notices Ali standing nearby, "Come here!" She says with a smile and pulls her in with Emily, "I love my girls!" She says with tears in her eyes.

As they pulled apart Hanna couldn't help herself, "So are you two FINALLY together?" She asks looking between Emily and Hanna.

"Shut up Hanna!" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

Before either could says anything the clerk called everyone back into the courtroom.

As everyone takes their seats and the court was called to order, Mr. Dalton calls Emily to the stand. As she sits her whole body starts trembling, she takes a few deep breathes.

"Sgt. Fields what is your sexual orientation?" He asks knowingly.

"I-I'm a lesbian." She says nervously.

"During those two weeks how many women did you go home with, would you say?" He asks with a look of victory.

She sits silent for a minute, not sure what to say. She is so embarrassed she hasn't even told Alison as she was afraid she would be disgusted with her and leave.

"Objection your honor, that's inflammatory." Mr. Diaz says angrily.

The judge looks to Mr. Dalton, "What is purpose of this line of questioning?"

"Your honor I am only showing the previous behavior patterns of Sgt. Fields." He says with a smirk.

"I will allow it, but watch yourself, Mr. Dalton." She tells him eyeing him pensively.

He turns to Emily "Do I need to repeat the question Sgt. Fields?" He asks slightly condescendingly.

"N-no, sir." She answers; she swallows nervously before answering, "About 10 women…" She almost whispers, afraid to look at anyone.

"And did you sleep with all of these women?" He asks.

"I-I do not recall, sir." She says ashamed and not looking at anyone but Mr. Dalton, afraid of the looks she will get.

"And why is that?" He asks knowingly.

"I-I was drunk." She mumbles out.

"The night in question, did you talk to my client?" He asks pointing to Liz.

"Yes, I did." She admits hesitantly.

"Did you kiss my client?" He asks her pointedly.

"I b-believe so, on the cheek." She says staring at her hands in her lap.

"On, said night did you willingly leave with my client?" He asks.

"I-I did." She says defeated.

"No further questions your honor." He says sitting down smirking.

"Mr. Diaz, do you having any questions?" She asks looking over at him.

"Yes, I do your honor." He says walking over to Emily. "When you arrived at Ms. Andersons did you have anymore to drink?"

"Yes, she kept pouring me doubles." She says her voice shaking.

"Do you know how many you had?" He asks kindly.

"I had at least four, before I passed out." She says playing with her hands.

"What do you remember after that?" He asks, trying not to push her too much.

"S-she took me to a room and laid me on a bed and I blacked out. Then in middle of the night I woke up with her on top of me…" Emily stops with a sob.

"What did you say to her?" He asks her.

"I-I told her…n-no and begged her to stop." She says through tears.

"Did she?" He asks for clarification.

"N-no, she became even rougher…and when I cried out…she started hitting and kicking me till I was unconscious." She recalls while her body shakes.

"No further questions your honor." He tells her before he helps Emily back to her seat. "Your honor I would like to call one more witness." He asks to the judge.

"I will allow it." She states.

"I call Alison DiLaurentis to the stand." He says as Ali's eyes widened.

Alison makes her way to the stand and sits uncertainly.

"Miss DiLaurentis, how long have you known my client?" He asks curiously.

Alison thinks for a moment, "Since middle school."

"So you know Sgt. Fields pretty well then." He says.

"Yes, I would say that." She says with a small smile.

"Can you please tell me a bit about some of the flashbacks you have seen?" He asks wanting the jury to hear it from someone who has seen one first hand.

"Yes, one night I was awoken to Emily thrashing wildly and when I tried to wake her she jumped back like she had been burned. I spent 15 minutes reassuring her that she was safe and that she wasn't with that terrible woman." Alison says vehemently, staring daggers at the smug bitch.

"How many times has something like this occurred?" He asks trying to refocus the fiery blonde.

"In the beginning it was everyday and as she has been working with Dr. Stevens they became a bit less. Dr. Stevens helped me to work with her as well, I can usually defuse them before they get out of hand and Emily has also made huge strides." She says beaming at her.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Diaz says.

"Mr. Dalton, do you have any questions for the witness?" She asks looking at him.

"Yes your honor I do." He says shuffling some papers.

"What kinds of relationship do you have with Sgt. Fields? He asks pointedly.

"Not that it's any of your business but we are dating." She says her temper starting to flair.

"And before the incident, how long had it been since you had talked to her?" He asks looking at a few papers.

"It had been about 3 months…" She states.

"So during those three months you have no idea what Sgt, Fields was up too?" He says quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but I know what you are trying to do you sleazy bag!" Alison screams at him.

"Miss DiLaurentis please answer the questions only." The judge says trying not to smile.

"Sorry, your honor." She says looking apologetically at her.

Mr. Dalton straightens his tie, "Did Sgt. Fields have a history of drinking problems?"

Alison really didn't like this question, "At one time…" She says through clenched teeth.

"And during that time did she make some poor decisions?" He asks with a snarky tone,

Alison was seeing red, "Are you trying to say that she deserved what that BITCH did too her! You low life piece of sh…"

"Miss DiLaurentis control yourself before I have to hold you in contempt." The judge says in a soft tone.

"I apologies to YOU your honor." Alison says firmly.

"No further questions your honor." Mr. Dalton says slightly flustered.

After both sides rest the judge tells the courtroom that closing arguments will start the following morning.

As the courtroom empties Alison waits with a distraught Emily and her lawyer. "Try to get some sleep tonight, okay." He tells her with a small smile.

"I-I will, thank you Mr. Diaz." She tells him quietly.

As they walk towards the front doors, Pam is waiting for them. "The girls went ahead to the hotel to return calls and get some sleep." Pam says with a weak smile as she sees Emily looking so broken.

The ride home is fairly quiet as Emily is withdrawn into her own world. Pam and Alison talk a little back forth just general chit chat.

When Ali finally gets Emily upstairs, she can tell that Emily is completely stuck in a different place. "Em…" She says gently.

Emily looks at her, her eyes vacant and lost. Alison walks over to her and gentle holds her chin. "Em, pl-please come back to me." She says her voice breaking. Emily trembles as tears fall, she just stands there like a lost puppy.

Ali leans in and kisses Emily's lips gently not sure what else to do, as tear slide down her cheeks too she feels Emily kiss her back. As Emily pulls back her lips tremble, "I-I thought I was going to lose you." She says in a small voice. "A-after hearing all those horrible things..."

Alison puts a finger gently on her lips to quiet her. "Emily, I love YOU, no matter what! I almost lost you too many times to give up on you now!" She says with a smile.

Emily smiles back weakly. "The girls must think I'm a s-slut and MY mom… she has to be so ashamed of me…" She says as she starts to shake again.

"Em, that's not true. The girls love you and your mom is so proud of you!" Alison tells her avidly. "Why don't we change and get in bed does that sound alright?"

Emily shakes her head and Alison helps her change into her sharks tee and shorts. They climb in bed and Alison opens her arms for Em to snuggle in. She kisses Emily's head and holds her tight as tears flow down her cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

**Please enjoy this chapter and please take a few minutes to leave a review, they really make my day! Thank you for the people who have posted multiple reviews, I look forward to reading them!**

Verdict

The next morning Emily and Alison woke up to the wonderful smell of French toast and coffee permeating the air. As they both made their way downstairs half awake, Pam smiled at the two of them their hair a mess and both half dead looking. "There are mugs of coffee here for you and cream and sugar on the table." She says picking up her plate as Em and Ali follow suit. They sit and eat enjoy their food in comfortable silence. As they finish up their coffee Pam looks at Emily lovingly, "Emily I hope you know that I am so very proud of you and I understand that all those things that horrible lawyer said were during a very dark time for you. Just promise us something," she says looking at Alison for confirmation, she smiles for her to continue, "next time you are in a bad place please tell me or Ali, so we can help you, okay?"

Emily blushes slightly and nods her head in agreement. Alison places her hand over Em's and squeezes it reassuringly.

Pam stands up and starts clearing the table, as Alison stands to help her as well she stops her, "I'll take care of this, you two need to take a shower and get ready." She says with a little smirk.

Alison grabs Emily's hand and leads her upstairs, as she closes the door she looks at Em with questioning eyes, "Did your mom just tell us to shower together?" She asks with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Emily giggles and boldly says, "You heard the lady!"

"Emily Fields!" Alison says trying to be stern but failing miserably. "I will shower with you but…. No funny business." She says with a hint of seriousness.

"Okay!" Emily sighs.

They both strip and get in the shower, Alison washes Emily's hair for her and Emily lets a small moan escape. "Hey now, none of that!" She says in mock anger.

"Sorry, it just feels nice." Emily says, blushing somewhat.

Alison can't resist the cute look Emily gets on her face when she blushes. She leans in close to her and whispers, "However a little kissing never hurt anyone." Emily shivers at Alison lips so close to her and she pulls her lips to hers. Emily lets Alison take the lead this time; she explores Em's mouth gentle, her tongue sensual dancing with Emily's.

Em's hand tangles into her blonde locks and this time a moan escapes Alison's throat. Emily pulls back and Alison whimpers slightly at the loss of Em's sweet lips. "Hey, now…" she whispers seductively, "none of that." She says using Alison words.

Alison can't help but giggle as she kisses Em's lips softly. "We need to finish showering so we aren't late." Alison kisses her deeply one last time before she helps Emily wash her gorgeous toned body. Emily washes Alison and rakes her nails along her flawless skin, Alison trembles. "Em…behave." She says teasingly.

They finish cleaning up, get dressed, and put on a bit of make up before heading to the car.

The court was called back to session and Mr. Diaz was the first to give his closing arguments.

"Sgt. Emily Fields is a decorated war veteran, who was awarded a Medal of Honor for her brave and heroic efforts in Afghanistan. She has spent many a summers helping habitat for humanity and is by all accounts a good citizen." He tells the jury, Emily sits there thinking about all the horrible things she had done while she was drunk. "Then we have Ms. Anderson who has been arrested no less than four times for assault and multiple times battery. That night she knew that Sgt. Fields was extremely vulnerable and intoxicated. She preyed on my client and almost killed her with not only alcohol poisoning but the severe beating she gave her when she cried out in pain. She knew my client couldn't consistent in her state and even when she was told no multiple times she would not relent. She kicked Sgt. Fields so hard that it lacerated her spleen, requiring emergency surgery and she had to be put in a medically induced coma in the ICU for a week. Sgt. Fields will have to live with the physical and emotional scars for the rest of her life. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I implore you to find Ms. Anderson guilty of sexual assault and aggravated assault." Mr. Diaz finishes as he sits down next to a fidgeting Emily, she is feeling very uncomfortable and desperately trying not to go into a full blown panic attack.

Mr. Dalton makes his way to stand in front of the jury, "Mr. Diaz would like you to believe that my client is this terrible monster, but my client has never been incarcerated and for her few indiscretions she did volunteer work with under privileged children. Her family has also donated money, time, and services to those who are less fortunate. Sgt. Fields is a lesbian who has a pattern of drinking and sleeping with random women. By her accounts she went home with 10 different women in a two week period, she obviously has a very skewed moral compass." He says as he points to Emily looking smug. "The question here is can a woman sexual assault another women, by the very definition of sexual abuse penises, and penile penetration are required to cause harm; without a penis involved, there can be no sex, and without sex, there can be no rape." He says playing to the jury. "And as for the assault charges my client is a civilian and Sgt. Fields has been through intensive training and also has combat training, my client was only acting in self defense of Sgt. Fields drunken rage. So I ask you to make the right and fair decision of finding my client not guilty!" He says dramatically before sitting down with his client with a look of triumph.

The judge looks to the jury; she gives them their final instructions before they deliberate. "Jurors remember that the prosecution must prove that beyond a reasonable doubt that Ms. Anderson is guilty of the charges against her. The first count being sexual assault was the act consensual or forced is there enough proof to prove guilt. The second count of aggravated assault was it in self defense on the part of defendant or was it an unprovoked attack, take into account all the evidence and weight it carefully. You all should strive to see everyone's point of view and come to a unanimous decision." As the jury files out to deliberate the judge allows the rest of the court to be dismissed till a verdict could be reached.

As they exited out into the hall Mr. Diaz pulled Emily and Alison aside, "If you would like to go out and eat or something while we wait, I can call you when they have reached a decision. It will be at least an hour or more." He said with a kind smile.

Alison returned the smile, "We will and thank you." She told him shaking his hand.

Alison invites the girls and Pam out to lunch at the bistro that she and Emily found for their afternoon dates. Unfortunately Hanna, Aria, and Spencer had to fly out that evening to return to their many different obligations of school, work, and internships.

As they sit and eat lunch, they talk and laugh about happier times and try not to focus on waiting for word on the verdict.

Hanna about to burst says, "Okay, spill…" she says almost bouncing. "I know you are dating we were all there when Ali said it!"

Emily starts to blush and hides her face behind Alison's shoulder. "Yes, Hanna we are together." She tells her smiling.

Spencer's protective side comes out a bit, "You better take good care of her."

Before Alison can say anything, Pam says "If not for Ali I don't know if Em would still be with us." She says getting teary eyed.

Spencer smiles at Alison, "I always knew that you loved her." She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

Aria smiles, "You two are so perfect together."

Hanna, as always is the one with little to no tact, asks bluntly, "So have you done the deed?" She says waggling her eyebrows.

She gets a "Shut up, Hanna!" in stereo from Pam and Spencer who look at each other and burst out laughing. Even Emily peeks out from behind Alison joining in the laughter.

As their laughing subsides, Alison's phones rings, she picks it up shaking slightly. "Hello?"

"Yes we are leaving now."

"Thank you Mr. Diaz." She says before hanging up.

"The jury has reached their decision." Alison says holding a trembling Emily.

As everyone is seated the judge calls everyone to order, "Will the foreman please stand, has the jury reached a unanimous decision?"

He stands, "Yes we have your honor." The clerk takes the paper from the foreman.

He opens it and reads, "We the jury find the defendant Liz Anderson, on the count of sexual assault, not guilty." Emily gasps and starts to feel the panic rise inside her as Liz smirks. "On the count of aggravated assault in the third degree we find the defendant guilty."

"Thank you jurors for your service and you are excused. Sentencing will be next week and court is adjourned." He says before standing and leaving to his chambers.

The officer escorts Liz out one of the side doors and Emily sits in stunned silence.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank to EVERYONE for the awesome reviews, I love them and a special thank you to the awesome people who review almost every chapter. I always look forward to reading them.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming!**

 **Enjoy**

Aftermath

"Em….Em!" Alison starts panicking a bit as Pam stands next her.

"Wh-what should we do?" She asks Pam having never seen Emily like this before.

The courtroom had emptied completely except for the 3 of them and the girls. Alison had repeatedly thanked Mr. Diaz and wrote him a check for his services.

"Emmy, honey please talk to us!" She says a little desperate. Emily doesn't move at all see sits there and stares with vacant eyes. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer hang back by the doors giving them some space.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asks looking between the other two girls.

"What can we do?" Spencer answers sadly.

"We can fuck that bitch up, that's what we can do!" Hanna practically shouts.

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer said in unison.

"What? Not like you weren't thinking it." She says a bit snarky.

"Touché, plus I know someone on the force who would be willing to help." Spencer says smirking.

As the girls talk in the back Alison crouches in front of Emily trying to get Em to look at her. "Em, please come back to me. I love you so much, please don't leave." Alison says in a quivering voice. Pam is trying to hold back the tears as her heart breaks at seeing Alison's vulnerability. Alison has always come across as tough as nails but deep down she was just a scared little girl and Pam's motherly instincts kick in.

She puts her arm on Alison shoulder, Ali stands up and turns to Pam and falls into her arms and breaks down. She has been so strong for as long as she could; now it felt like she had no control and that terrified her more than anything. As Pam held her she tells her, "Everything is going to be alright, it's just been a long hard few days." She says rubing her back soothingly as she hugs her. Alison starts to calm her breathing and pulls back from Pam's hug. "Can you take Em home and I'll see that the girls make it to the airport?" She asks Alison in a soft voice.

Alison shakes her head, "Yes, thank you." She tells her with a weak smile.

As she walks back to talk to the girls Alison tries once more, "Em, can you please come with me?" She asks in a slight pleading tone.

Emily looks at her, her brown eyes vacant and lost. Alison puts her hand out and she takes it, Alison can feel her trembling. She walks them out to the car and helps Emily into the passenger seat and buckles her seatbelt. They drive in silence, with only the sounds of Emily's shaky breathes and Alison can see the tears rolling down her cheeks. She puts her hand gentle on Emily's and rubs her fingers gently.

When they get to the house Alison helps Emily inside and upstairs, she has her sit down on the bed and grabs her some night clothes. She helps Emily change and has her lie down on the bed so she can change real quickly. She turns off the light and crawls into bed carefully, as she lies back Emily crawls over towards her and Ali wraps her arms around her protectively. As they lay there Alison absent mindedly traces patterns on Em's back, after a while she feels Emily start to relax and her breathing evens out in sleep. Alison holds her tight to her as her eyes begin to droop and sleep overtakes her as well.

In the middle of the night Emily sits up gasping and shaking, Alison blinks a few times and sees Emily's frightened eyes. "B-baby?" She asks hoping Emily will finally say something to her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Ali…" She says trembling. "I wanted to say something but I couldn't, it was like I was stuck in a dr-dream. I just… I just feel so numb." She says through sobs.

Alison pulls her into a hug, "Don't be sorry baby, I understand. What do you need?" She asks her in a soothing voice.

"C-could you read to me for a while pl-please?" She asks timidly.

"Of course babe!" She says grabbing the book off the night stand and turning on the lamp.

As Ali read to Em, she can hear her breathing start to slow down as she begins to fall asleep. Alison set her book back down on the night stand and grabbed her laptop to work on her book. After typing for a bit she hears the front door open and then close as footsteps come up the stairs and there is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Alison says just loud enough for Pam to hear.

She opens the door a little bit, "Sorry if I woke you." She says looking at Emily, who has her arms wrapped around Ali's waist.

"No, it's fine. Emily woke up for a while so I was up working on my second book." Ali tells her with a smile.

"How's she doing?" Pam asks in concern.

"She finally was able to talk to me a bit." Alison tells her reassuringly.

"I'm glad and I am so thankfully for you Ali. I'll let you get some sleep." She tells her.

"Goodnight, love you." Alison tells her sincerely.

"Love you to sweetheart." Pam says as she closes the door and heads to bed.

The next day Pam talks Emily into going out for some mother-daughter time and it also gives Alison a little time to herself. As they get ready to leave Emily hugs Alison tightly and is hesitant to let go.

"Em…" Alison says with a bit of a giggle, "I'll be here when you two come back, promise." She says kissing her check.

Emily lets go reluctantly, she and Pam head out the front door. "We'll be back in a few hours!" Pam calls to Alison as they get in Pam's rental car. Alison stands on the porch and waves as they drive away.

She returns to the living room and grabs her computer, she has an idea. She looks up the local prisons number and calls to see if Liz is being kept there and if she was allowed visitors. The kind receptionist said that she was there and that she was allowed visitors. Visiting hours were for another hour so Alison changed into some jeans and a plain light yellow tee and drove to the prison.

The drive to the prison took about 30 minutes. After getting patted down and through the check in process she was brought into a room with a row of tables with a glass wall separating inmates from the visitors. The guard pointed to one of the chairs and told her she had about 10 minutes to visit.

As Alison sat there waiting she drummed her fingers on the table with a bored look. Liz entered through a door on the other side of the glass patrician and made her way to the seat the officer pointed at. Her hands and feet were shackled together and her left eye was swollen shut. As she sat down she seemed shocked at the face staring at her, she picked up the black phone.

Alison picked up the phone on her side, "Do you know who I am?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

Liz giggled a little, "Alice or something like that right?" She says in a snarky tone.

"My name is Alison DiLaurentis and you better not fucking forget it." She spits out venomously.

"What, are you here to fight for your girlfriend's valor? Cause I think she enjoyed it!" Liz says in a sickly sweet voice.

Alison stares at her with icy blue eyes and speaks in a low even voice that sent chills down full grown men's spines. "I came back from the dead, I lived on the run for over two years, and I have been to jail for murder. Do you really want to fucking push me." She says seriously.

Liz tries to open her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. She looks like a fish out of water.

"I didn't think so!" She says in her old queen bitch tone that she used to use to shut someone down who was beneath her. She stood up and turned on her heel not looking back once as she left.


	34. Chapter 34

**I tried to lengthen this chapter for you all. I'm glad you all are liking it so much!**

 **Please review, leave feedback, and/or suggestions I try to take them into consideration.**

 **Enjoy!**

Mother-daughter date

Pam and Emily drove to a little diner in town to grab a bite and decide what they wanted to do for the day. They sat down and order their food, Pam looks at Emily with concern, "How are you doing sweetie?" She asks putting her hand on Em's.

"I don't know." She answers honestly. "Lately I just feel so…numb." She says in almost a whisper.

"Why do you think that is?" Pam asks kindly but worried.

"It's just…it's hard to deal with all of the things that the trial brought up." She tells her mom sadly. "I feel like no one believes the terrible things that…that she did to me." She says her lip trembling.

"Oh Emmy! We all believe you sweetheart; it's just that the law is so behind when it comes to things like this." Pam tells her sadly.

The waitress brings their food and asks if they need anything else. They tell her no with a smile and thank her. They eat in mostly silence as they both are fairly hungry.

As they finish eating Pam smiles and asks Em, "So what would you like to do today?"

"I'm not sure." She says a little sadly, she misses Alison terribly.

Pam can tell that her mind is on someone and she gets an idea. "Hey why don't we go shopping for a something special for Ali?" She suggests with a smile.

Emily's face lights up at the idea. "I'd love to."

Pam is elated to see the old spark in her daughter's eyes at her brilliant idea. She pays for lunch and they make their way to the car.

"So where do you want to go to find Alison something?" She asks Emily excitedly. Emily shrugs not really sure what to get her. "How about that cute little boutique we passed earlier?" Pam asks her grinning.

"Okay, it seems like some where Ali would like." She says returning her mom's happy grin.

As they enter they quant store they are greeted by a sweet looking lanky boy. "Welcome to Beads & Baubles I am Micah and this is my store!" He says with a brilliant smile. "What can I help you find?" He asks with bright honey colored eyes.

Pam smiles at his infectious spirit. "My daughter and I want to find something special for her girlfriend." She tells him as Emily stands there a little nervously.

"Oh, I know just the thing." He tells them as they follow him to a display. "My boyfriend makes them!" He says beaming as he picks up beautiful leather bound journal. "They have all different literary saying on them."

Emily has an idea, "Do you have any with _Great Expectations_ quotes?"

"Of course darling!" He says dramatically causing Emily to giggle and smile.

He looks through a few rows and pulls out three different ones, Emily smile brightens when she finds the perfect one. "That one, please!"

"Good choice!" He tells her, his eyes sparkling. "Anything else ladies?"

Pam looks around and sees some jewelry that catches her eyes. "Maybe a locket or a bracelet of some kind?" She tells him.

He takes her over to the jewelry and asks, "Tell me a little about…?"

"Alison." Emily supplies helpfully.

"Alison, lovely name." He says waiting patiently.

Pam answers, "She's fiercely loyal, sweet, caring, and strong." She says with a bright smile. "She saved my daughter." she says putting her armed around Emily's waist.

He thinks for a moment and has a thought, "You can design your own charm bracelets, pick a chain and then whatever charms you like." He says showing them all the different chains and charms they have. "I'll take this up front." He says taking the journal, "Just come up when you are finished." He says kindly.

Pam started looking through the charms she decided on a heart with a script E, a circle that is stamped with "Kind heart, fierce mind, brave spirit", and a claddagh ring that had "loyalty, love, friendship". She showed Emily and tells her, "Why don't you pick some out for Ali too?" She says with a gentle smile.

Emily decided on a tiny Eiffel Tower and a cute shark to add to the other charms. She handed them to her mom who nodded her approval. She saw the heart and looks to her mom, "E?"

Pam giggles, "For Emily, silly." She says bumping her with her hip.

Emily slight blushes and starts giggle along with her mom.

They make their way up front and Micah starts totaling up their gifts for Ali. "Very nice!" He says looking at the charms on the bracelet. "She must be very special!" He says with a knowing smile.

"She really is." Emily says her eyes reflecting her love for Alison.

As Micah finishes ringing them up he reaches under the counter and grabs a gift bag and a pretty box for the bracelet. "For you sweet ladies these are on the house, please come see me again." He says with a radiant smile.

Pam and Emily thank him. Em tells him, she will definitely be back and possible with Alison as they exit the cute store and they head back to the car.

After getting situated Pam looks to Emily, "You ready to go home to Ali?"

Emily smiles as she shakes her head and they drive back to the cozy house.

As Alison pulls out of the prisons parking lot she decides she better return to the house before Em and Pam return. She really didn't want to upset Emily with the details of what she said to that bitch. Plus she really didn't want Emily knowing she went to the prison in the first place as she was suppose to be resting and having some me times.

She makes her way into the house and grabs her laptop and starts editing some more scenes for the movie. She also texts Angel an update on the second book, the scene edits, and what happened with the trial. Angel texted back asking about how long Liz's sentence was and Ali promised to let her know after they found out next week.

After polishing up the last few edits for the movies new rewrites she heard the sounds of a car pulling into the drive. She couldn't help the huge smile that covered her face as she ran out to the porch to see Em.

As she walked up the steps Ali throw herself into Emily's waiting arms, "I missed you so much my mermaid." She whispers in Emily's ear.

"I missed you too!" She says kissing her gently.

Pam followed behind smiling at the two as they entered the house.

"So mom and I decided to get you a little something while we were out today." Emily says beaming as they sit together on the couch and Pam sits in one of the oversized chairs.

"You both didn't have to do that." She says with a bit of blush covering her cheeks.

Pam smiles, "Of course we did sweetheart, we both love you so much!" She says with a bright smile. "Em you want to give her your gift first?" She asks, as Emily looks like she's about to burst.

She smiles and hands Ali the gift bag. Alison pulls out the beautiful leather bound journal and reads the quote on the front. "You are in every line I have ever read." Her blue eyes shown with tears as she smiles and pulls Emily into a hug. "I love it so much Em! Thank you, I will start writing in it tonight."

Emily pulls back from the hug smiling at Pam to give her gift to Alison. Alison takes the long skinny box and opens the lid. "Momma Pam," she gasps "it's absolutely gorgeous." She says reverently as she runs her fingers over every charm smiling.

"Emily picked out two of them for you." Pam says thoughtfully. "Plus there is more room to add more memories later!" She says excitedly.

Alison knows instantly the two that Emily had picked out, the Eiffel Tower because of that day that seems so long ago. Little did Em know that's where she plans on taking her after the movie premieres. The cute shark charm was because Alison always thought it was sexy watching Emily glide through the water.

"Can you help me put it on please?" She says with a watery smile as happy tears slide down her cheeks.

Emily nods as Alison holds her arm out and Em hooks the bracelet around her delicate wrist. "I love them both so much thank you, you two, I don't know what I did to deserve so much love." She says with a goofy grin.

Pam gets up and hugs Alison, "I'm going to make some dinner, you girls relax for a while." She says in a no arguments tone and smiles as she heads to the kitchen.

Emily kisses her check and smiles, "You deserve love because you are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. You've stood by me through all these horrible things and seen me at some of my worst times and you still love me!"

"Always." Alison answers simple.

Emily leans forward and captures Ali's lips in a soft loving kiss. She pulls back but rests her forehead on Ali's, "When I'm with you the numbness leaves and the pain is bearable." She tells Alison sincerely. Alison brings their lips together again in a more passionate kiss, exploring Emily's mouth, their tongues dancing together sweetly.

Emily pulls away panting slightly, "If you're not careful my mom is going to get an eyeful." She says slightly breathless.

Alison giggles, "Yeah...let's not!" She says pulling Emily into her to snuggle instead.

"Are you girls ready for dinner?" Pam calls from the kitchen as she finishes dishing up the salmon cakes and simple salads she made for dinner.

They headed into the kitchen to grab their plates and Alison looked in the fridge, "How about some wine?" She asks pulling out a bottle.

They both agree and Alison grabs three wine glasses as Em grabs their plates. They sit down and enjoy Pam's wonderful cooking and sip on some wine.

As they sit back and enjoy their wine Pam looks sad, "I hate that I can't stay for the sentencing but I need to get back to work. My flight is the day after tomorrow."

Emily starts to tear up a bit as Alison says, "We're going to miss all this good cooking!" Emily can't help but giggle. "No but seriously we're going to miss you terribly." Alison says sincerely.

Emily agreed, "Can't you just stay for a while longer?" She asks pouting slightly.

"I wish I could, you know I love you both so much! I'm going to miss my girls." She answers getting a little misty eyed.

Alison smiled and had an idea, "Why don't we go to a movie and out to dinner tomorrow, my treat." She says and adds, "No arguments, I will pay!" Looking at Pam seriously, then a smile breaks across her face.

"It's a date then," Pam says with a bright smile. "With my two favorite girls!"

After dinner they all piled on the couch and watched _Mean Girls_ and _Little Mermaid_ as neither had the heart to argue with Emily's puppy eyes. As the night wore on Emily ended up sprawled out on the couch with her head on Alison's lap and her feet on her mom's legs. Alison was running her fingers through her hair and Pam was rubbing her feet.

"She's so spoiled." Pam says with a giggle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Alison says her blue eyes sparkle.

After about an hour Pam couldn't stay awake, so she decided it was time for bed. Pam gently set Emily's legs down on the couch and kissed Emily gentle on the cheek. "Night Em." She bends down and hugs Alison. "Night sweetheart."

"Night, momma Pam." Alison says squeezing her tight.

Pam went it the guest room and closed the door. Alison bent down and whispers into Em's ear, "Baby, it's time to go to bed."

Emily grumbles and buries her face. "Don't wanna, sleepy."

Alison giggles, "Come on Em…isn't the bed more comfortable?"

Emily opens one eye, "Yeah, I guess." She says groggily.

"Come on baby." Alison says helping her up and grabbing her hand, leading her upstairs.

When they get situated in bed and Emily snuggles in next to Ali, Alison asks, "Do you mind if I stay up and write in the beautiful journal you got me?"

Emily looks at her a sleepily, "Sure baby! Love you." She says kissing Alison sloppily on the lips.

"Love you to mermaid." She says with a giggle as Emily falls back asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Had to do quite a bit of research for this part, so I hope you all like it. Please review, leave feedback, and/or suggestion. I love, love reading them, especially the ones that have left reviews after almost every chapter, you all know who you are and you are AWESOME!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Sentencing

Alison decided that they should go out to dinner and then a late movie. She had chosen a very expensive Italian restaurant; Emily and Pam had tried to order some of the cheapest items on the menu. Alison insists they order whatever they want and NOT the cheapest, it takes a little persuading but they finally relent. She also orders a very nice bottle of Sangiovese that the sommelier had recommended to pair with their food choices. Emily's eyes were wide when she saw that the wine alone costs $40, Alison just smiles. "You are both worth that and more." She says with a smile that shows the dimples that Emily can't resist.

Emily kisses her cheek and decides not to argue with her. "You spoil me too much!" She says with a smile.

The waiter brings their food and the wine. They all agree the wine added a nice touch. Alison smiles as the two enjoy the wine. "Worth it, isn't?" She asks with a charming smile.

Pam can't help but giggle, "Yes it is, thank you Ali."

As they finished eating their food and drinking the wine, they sat for a bit enjoying each other's company. When the bill came Emily about had a heart attack at the total and Pam's eyes widened slight. "Ali, let me help with that." She says reaching for her purse.

"I got it." Alison says insistently as she sets down the $100.

The waiter picks up the black check holder and she tells him, "Keep the change."

A large smile covers his freckled features, "Thank you ladies, have a great rest of your evening!"

They thank him and head out to the front of the restaurant, as they come out the front door they feel a nice cool breeze. "What do you think about walking to the theater, it's only a block away?" Ali asks the two with a smile.

"That sounds lovely!" Pam agrees.

"Sounds great to me!" Emily says linking their arms as they head toward the theater. As Pam walks beside Ali she links her other arm with Pam's as they make their way down the sidewalk laughing and chatting as they went.

Alison pays for three tickets to some cheesy new romantic comedy that came out a few months ago. As they pass the concessions Pam stops to order a huge tube of popcorn and a large drink. "What would you girls like?" She asks sweetly.

Alison gets some gummy bears and Emily decided to get some chocolate candies. Alison tries to reach in her purse to pay but Pam shakes her head. "I've got this. You paid for dinner and the movie, let me get the snacks."

Alison decides to give in and smiles, "Thank you momma Pam."

When they walk into the theater they realize they have the whole place to themselves. "Perks of a late movie, we have the whole place to ourselves!" Alison says excitedly to Pam and Emily.

They decide on the seats directly in the middle of the theater as the best place to sit. Emily sits in the middle holding the giant tube of popcorn and Alison has a brilliant idea and pours her gummy bears in with the popcorn and mixes it up. Emily giggles and does the same with her chocolate candies.

About halfway through the movie Emily lifts the armrest between them and wraps her arm around Alison pulling her over to snuggle. Pam can't help but smile at how cute the two really are, moments like this make her happy that Emily has such a great partner. She hates having to leave but seeing the way Alison takes care of her baby girl makes it more bearable. Emily intertwines her fingers of her free hand with her mom's, enjoying being there with 2 of her favorite people. The movie came to a sad part and 3 distinct sniffles could be heard, Alison was the last to cry.

Emily looks down into her sad blue eyes, "You okay baby?"

Alison wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. "No, no I'm fine. Just got something in my eye," She says blowing it off.

"Ali… It's okay if you are, you know." Em says sweetly with a small smile.

"Nope, I'm good." She insists.

"Who'd known Alison DiLaurentis had a soft spot." She says with a smirk.

"Oh shut it Fields." She says playfully as she moves away from Emily, who pulls her back towards her.

"I was just teasing." Emily says feeling bad.

"Em… I was only teasing." Alison says concerned. "I only have a soft spot with you." She says shyly.

Emily leans down and kisses her gently. "I love you Alison." She tells her eyes shining.

"I love you too, my mermaid." Ali whispers in her ear. Pam can't help the giggle that escapes at the two of them. "Sorry…" Alison says blushing. "Didn't mean to interrupt the movie."

Pam laughs hard at that, "No sweetie, it's fine."

As the movie comes to a close they all stand and stretch after sitting for so long. They walk back to the parking lot of the restaurant to get Ali's car. On the way back to the house Emily falls asleep in the passenger seat. Pam smiles, "She always could sleep almost anywhere!" Alison can't help but giggle.

"I remember she'd always fall asleep in her window seat on the phone with one of you four girls." She says her face lighting up at the memory.

"Was she always such a bear to get up?" Alison asks with a smile.

"Ever since she was a little girl." Pam admits fondly.

Alison pulls the car in the driveway and leans over to wake up Em. "Mermaid we're home."

Emily mumbles something in coherently and grabs Alison's arm trying to pull her down with her.

"Em baby… if you want to cuddle, we kinda need to go inside." Alison says suppressing a giggle.

Emily blinks a few times and notices her mom. "What are you doing in bed with us?" She asks in a cute inquisitive tone.

Pam laughs as Alison desperately tries to keep it together. "No baby, we are in the car." She says before losing it in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, so we are." Emily says nonchalantly.

They make their way inside and Pam hugs and kisses them goodnight before Emily and Ali headed upstairs.

Alison helps a groggy Emily change for bed and they fall asleep wrapped around each other, Emily enjoying the sound of Ali's strong steady heartbeat.

The next morning Pam makes one last big breakfast before she has to leave. They sit down and enjoy bacon, eggs, homemade biscuits, and coffee. They eat in comfortable silence enjoying the food and the company.

Alison clears the dishes as Emily helps Pam pack the rest of her things in Wayne's duffel bag. Emily lugs the big bag out of the guest room and sets it by the front door as Alison comes out of the kitchen.

"After all these great meals you've made for us, I don't know how we will make it." Alison says with a wink at Pam.

"You know I will come back and see you girls as soon as I can and after Wayne gets home maybe we can stay for a bit longer." Pam says with a bright smile.

"We'd love to have you both." Alison says with a huge grin.

"Well my flight leaves soon I guess we should get going." She says a little sad.

Emily tries to hold in the tears as she hugs her mom tightly, she is really going to miss her.

Alison puts her hand gently on Em's back. "Why don't you go with your mom in her rental car and I'll follow behind?"

Emily nods and smiles at Alison before grabbing the bag and following her out to the cars.

They make it the gate a few minutes before boarding and Pam pulls them both into a huge hug. "You two take care of each other!" She says getting emotional.

"We will!" Alison tells her kissing her cheek.

"Promise." Emily adds.

As the final boarding call is made, goodbyes and I love you's where exchanged as were last hugs. "See you soon!" Pam says before disappearing through the gate.

Emily and Alison get back into their routine for the next few days of therapy appointments, their special lunch dates, and their daily walks. Emily's progress on her leg has hit a plateau which means that for now her military career is still on hold.

The day has finally come for sentencing and Emily is a giant ball of nerves as they enter the court room. Mr. Diaz is already sitting at the small table waiting for her with a smile; he has an extra chair for Alison to sit with Emily. He goes over the packet of presentencing papers with Emily and Alison; he explains that it is about all of Liz's prior charges and convictions that are being taken into account for the sentencing.

Mr. Dalton arrives and sits at the other table looking at some papers, waiting for his client to arrive.

Judge Bullard enters the courtroom and takes her seat; she looks around and notices someone missing. "Mr. Dalton," she addresses the lawyer who looks up anxiously, "Where is Ms. Anderson?"

"Your honor, she is running a bit late as she was being treated for some injuries." He says standing to address her.

As he finishes speaking the door on the side opens and a severely bruised and battered Liz enters the court.

Emily gasps at the sight; she shakes as she sees Liz limp to her set and sits down with a hiss of pain.

"Glad you could join us today Ms. Anderson." She says as she calls the court to order. "Are we ready to proceed with sentencing?"

Mr. Diaz and Mr. Dalton both agreed.

The judge first asks Mr. Diaz, "Did you go over the presentencing report with Sgt. Fields?"

"Yes your honor we went over it this morning." He says with a nod.

"Do you have any unresolved objections to the report?"

"No we do not your honor." He tells the judge with certainty.

The judge then asks, "Mr. Dalton did your client receive a copy of the findings of the presentence report and review it with Ms. Anderson?"

"Yes I went over it with her." He states.

"Do you have in objections?" She asks him.

"Yes we do your honor; I don't believe that my client's previous charges that have been dismissed should be included." He answers with passion.

"Do you have a position on Mr. Dalton's motion?" She asks Mr. Diaz.

"I believe that they should be left in as there are many charges that show that Ms. Anderson has a past history of violent behaviors leading to this incident." He states with conviction.

"Any other objections Mr. Dalton?" She adds.

"Not at this time your honor." He says looking through his notes.

"Is there anything you would like to add Mr. Dalton before I impose sentencing?" She asks looking over at Mr. Dalton and Ms. Anderson.

Mr. Dalton stands, "If it pleases you your honor I would like to ask if we could please have my client moved to a county jail?"

The judge thinks for a moment, "May I ask why?"

"Yes your honor, as you can see in federal prison someone found out about the other charge against my client and that they involved a sergeant in the army. To say the least your honor they have not welcomed her too kindly." He says pointing at his battered client.

"And who gave out this information?" The judge asks reading some papers in front of her.

Mr. Dalton swallows nervously as he can see that she already knows. "My client may have let it slip your honor."

"From what I have heard your client was bragging in the yard about the incident." She says slight irritation in her voice.

Mr. Dalton stands there for a moment before deciding to sit back down. He realizes he doesn't have a leg to stand on.

"Your request is declined." She states. "I have reviewed the pre-sentence report, and considered the arguments of both parties, along with Mr. Dalton's statement. I find that the facts contained in the pre-sentence report are accurate, and I see no reason for the information about Ms. Anderson's prior charges to be excluded. After hearing all the testimonies from both sides and Ms. Anderson's prior history, I impose the maximum sentence of 10 years in conjunction with a fine of $10,000. Either party has the right to file an appeal within 10 days of today. Does your client understand Mr. Dalton?"

After conversing with his client he answers, "Yes your honor."

"Unless there is anything else, court is adjourned." She says before both lawyers thank her and Liz is collected by an officer. Emily cannot bear to look at her any longer; she turns into Alison who wraps her arms protectively around her.


	36. Chapter 36

**PLL gave my Emison heart hope and so many feels! I really hope you like this chapter, it took a bit longer and is also twice as long. So PLEASE please review, I love reading them so much. Thank you to those who review almost every chapter, I love you all!**

 **ENJOY!**

Numb

It had been a week since the sentencing and things were starting to settle down when Alison got a call from the base it was on the officers. "Miss DiLaurentis we have been trying to reach you and Sgt. Fields in regards to her bunk mate Sgt. Amber Taylor." He tells her.

"I have some rather sad news to pass along; unfortunately Sgt. Taylor has passed away a few days ago. The family has requested that Sgt. Fields and yourself to attend the funeral tomorrow afternoon." He said sadly.

"W-we will be there, thank you." Alison tells him holding in the tears. She knew she needed to be strong for Emily.

"What's wrong babe?" Emily asks making her way down the stairs concerned.

"Why don't we sit on the couch?" Alison says trying to keep her voice steady.

Emily follows she's starting to get nervous. "A-Ali is everything okay?"

"Please sit Em." Alison asks her gently.

Emily sits and looks at Alison's teary eyes. "A-are we okay?" She asks on the verge of a break down.

"Em, we're fine baby!" She says feeling bad for scaring her. She sees Emily let out a huge sigh of relief. "B-but Em it's, it's Taylor…" Alison has to take a minute and breathe. "She's gone."

Emily blinks a few times before it sinks in. "When?" She whispers.

"A few days ago and her parents would like for you and I to come to the funeral tomorrow afternoon." Alison tells her putting her hand on Emily's shaking arm.

"I-I need to get my dress uniform tomorrow." Emily says looking a bit lost.

"Em…" Alison says waiting for her to look at her. "We can get them today; I will call Private James so we can pick them up." She says smiling at Em.

"O-okay." Emily says her voice quivering.

Alison pulls Emily into her and holds her as she breaks down in tears. She mumbles into Alison chest repeating something over and over again. Alison eases her back, "What baby?"

"We where suppose to be sisters…I let her down!" Em says dissolving into tears again.

"Oh Em! You didn't let her down." She says rubbing her back soothingly.

"I-I lost my necklace…her p-parents gave us each one a-and I lost mine." Emily shakes with sobs.

Alison remembers putting the necklace in her purse the day Dr. Young gave her some of Emily's things. "I'll be right back Em." She says as she runs upstairs and finds the right purse. She dumps it on the bed and grabs it before heading back downstairs.

Emily is rocking back and forth holding her knees tightly to her. "Hey babe, look what I have." She says gently as she sits next to Emily.

Emily looks up with sadness swirling in her eyes. When she realizes what Alison is holding she smiles a bit and throws her arms around Ali's neck sobbing. "Thank you babe." She keeps saying as she shakes and cries.

Alison kisses the top of her head, "Do you want me to put it on for you?" She asks kindly.

Emily shakes her head as she moves her hair out of the way for Alison, who clasps the necklace for her. "I-I should have seen her after the accident but…it was just too much. I blamed myself for not being able to fix her. I couldn't bear to face her after everything. And then I drank myself into oblivion and then the whole incident and trial…I should have gone to see her." Emily spills out in a rush as a new flood of tears come.

Alison just holds her as she cries till no more tears are left, after that she falls asleep in Alison's arms worn out emotionally and physically. Alison sends a message to Private James and asks if they can swing by the base later and pick up Emily's dress uniform. James tells her it's no problem and she will have them waiting at the gate.

Alison wears a black dress that has a peek-a-boo slit up the side that fits her curves nicely and Emily has on her blue dress uniform with her medal of honor pinned to it at Alison's insistence and she has her hair pinned just like Taylor had taught her. As they enter the funeral home Emily stops and salutes her superior officers before entering. Emily takes Alison arm as they walk in and are greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. "Emily, it is so wonderful to see you." Sue says with a teary smile.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Sam asks kindly as he shakes each of their hands.

"This is my girlfriend Alison." Emily says with a slight blush that Alison can't help but smile at.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam and this is my wife Sue." He says in a congenial tone.

"So this is the famous Alison that we heard so much about when you and Amber came to visit?" Sue asks in a sweet motherly tone. "So nice to put a face to a name." She says as if no time has passed since she last saw Emily.

People were starting to make their way into the chapel and Sam smiles and says, "Come sit with us, you're family after all."

Emily follows with Alison on her arm as they make their way to the front row to sit in the family section.

The service is beautifully done and many of the people that they went through basic and advanced training were there. A few even shared stories about Amber and what a great friend she was. Emily decided to stand up and say a few words.

"I'll never forget the first day I meet Taylor, I just got in from a small town not to long before boot camp. I remember being called into the barber shop terrified that I was going to have to cut my hair. B-but Taylor showed me how to properly pin my hair for inspection and when we sat down for our first briefing she sat down next to me and we became fast friends. We shared our days off playing pool and working out together, we also shared care packages, which we always looked forward too." She says smiling at Ali. "She was there for me through some really tough times and I am proud to call her my friend and my sister. You will be missed Taylor." Emily says before sitting down next to Alison and holding her hand tightly to keep her resolve.

After the final prayer Sue leans over and hands Emily a necklace, Emily looks at it and notices it's Amber's. "I want you to have it." She says with a small smile,

"Th-Thank you so much Sue." Emily tells her as she hugs her tightly.

As everyone makes their way out of the church Emily hangs back with Alison. "Are you okay Em?" Alison asks as Emily stands there.

"Y-yeah I just wanted to put my necklace in with Taylor." She says as she walks toward the casket and puts the necklace next to some pictures that Sam and Sue had put in, she noticed a few of them together on base and when they stayed at her house. She walks back over to Alison and intertwines their fingers as they walk to the car.

They follow the precision to the cemetery where the casket is sitting with an American flag draped over it. A few words are said and Taps is played by one of the officers in uniform as Emily and the others salute. The flag is folded and presented to Sue and Sam who both break down.

Emily sets her jaw refusing to cry because she is a soldier and she is strong. Ali wraps her arm around Emily comfortingly as everyone starts to disperse. Sue and Sam come over and thank them both for coming and hand out hugs. Sue tells them they need to come for dinner soon and they exchange numbers.

As they drive home Alison decides to lighten the mood a bit, "You look sexy in your uniform Sgt. Fields." She says seductively.

Emily can't help but smile, "You look amazing in that dress and your leg's looking gorgeous peeking out," She says flushing thinking about what lies under that dress.

When they pull into the driveway Emily starts to feel an overwhelming sadness. She walks inside the house with Alison and they decided to head upstairs.

As they enter the master bedroom Emily shuts the door and grabs Alison. She brings her lips to Alison's in a desperate kiss. Alison, shocked at first doesn't move, she feels Emily's desperation and kisses her back. Emily pins Alison to the door and pulls back. "I-is this okay?" She asks before continuing. Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck and kisses her passionately, running her tongue along Emily's lips asking for access. Emily opens her mouth and welcomes Ali's tongue with hers. The kisses are passionate but not rushed. Emily reaches for the zipper of Alison's dress and stops to look in Alison's eyes; she is meet with two blue pools of want. She unzips the dress and eases the fabric down Alison's flawless skin. Alison steps out of the dress left in matching black lace bra and panties.

"Aren't you over dressed?" Alison says with an edge of teasing as she looks Emily up and down.

Emily smirks and slips her jacket off and sets it in the chair at the end of the bed. Alison unbuttons her white shirt slipping the fabric off. She rests her hands on Emily hips and Emily reaches to unbutton her pants but Alison stops her. She smiles at Em and slowly unbuttons and pulls the zipper down, she rakes her fingers down Emily's long toned legs as she push her pants down. Emily is left in a white tank top and black silk panties. Emily picks Alison up; she squeaks and wraps her legs around Emily's waist. She walks them over to the bed and lays Ali down gently as she lays over her and kisses her passionately. Alison's hands make their way to the hem of Emily's tank top and she sits up slipping the shirt up and off. She takes in the site of Emily over her, her breathing irregularly with want. "You are so beautiful Em." She whispers reverently. Alison rolls them over so she is on top of Emily and she puts her mouth onto Emily's breast licking and sucking. Emily moans and arches into the loving attention Alison is lavishing her breast with. As Alison kisses her way up Em's neck, Emily pulls Alison down on top of her deepening the kiss, a clash of teeth and tongues. Emily takes Alison's hand and guides it down to her core. "Em…are you s-sure?" Alison asks stopping her hand before touching Em.

"I need to feel something, please Ali!" She says in a pleading tone.

Alison kisses her lips as she gentle runs her fingers through Emily's velvety fold. She feels her shudder beneath her. "Is this okay?" She asks slightly nervous.

"I-inside…pl-please." Emily answers trembling.

Alison gently works one finger into Emily taking her time. She notices tears streaming down Em's face. She stops her motion, "Em…are you ok?" she asks concerned etched onto her features.

"Please Ali…" She begs as the tears continue to fall.

Alison resumes slowly pumping her fingers in and out as Emily sniffles turn into moans of pleasure. Alison listens to the different sounds that Emily makes as she experiments with her fingers. She notices that she gets more of a reaction when she slightly curls her fingers inside. Emily digs her fingers into Alison's back causing Alison to shudder in need. As Alison quickens her pace and uses her knuckle to rub Emily's sensitive bundle of nervous, she hears Emily breathing quicken. She curls her fingers a few times as Emily's orgasm washes over and over her. Alison slows and stills her fingers as Emily rides the wave after wave of pleasure. As Emily starts coming back down to earth she looks into Ali's blue eyes that are now a dark cobalt blue with need. "Where did you learn that?" Emily asks giggling as she catches her breath.

"I may have done a little research." Alison admits a little embarrassed.

Emily's face falls at Ali's words, "Done?!" She asks.

"Oh Em! Not done, done more like read up on it!" Alison says trying to comfort Emily.

Emily giggles at that and kisses Alison's pouty lips. "You are too cute, you studied for me."

Alison blushes, "I wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel…"

Emily cuts her off by straddling her hips and biting her bottom lip. She kisses a path down her neck nipping and licking her way to her beautiful breasts, she unclasps her bra and slips it off. She spends a good amount of time teasing the flesh around the nipple with her fingers and her mouth. She continues her path kissing down Ali's stomach, where she stops to give a few love bites. As she makes her way down Ali's hips she hears a giggle. "What?" She asks looking up at Alison, her brown eyes almost black with desire.

"Th-that tickles." Ali says a bit nervous.

Emily kisses her inner thigh and she is rewarded with a slight gasp so she bites it softly and Alison moans. "Does that tickle?" She asks in a silky tone.

"Nope…not tickle…" She manages to squeak out.

Emily giggles as she removes her panties with her teeth. She runs her tongue through Alison's lips and tastes her for the first time. Alison moans as Emily sucks in the small bud and plays with it between her teeth. She makes patterns over Alison's core as she enjoys the feel of her on her tongue. Alison hips start to work in time with Emily's tongue; she keeps teasing Alison as she sighs in frustration.

"Em…." She starts to say but is cut off as Emily slips two fingers inside her and her tongue keeps driving her insane. She wraps her fingers in Emily's hair and gets lost in the amazing sensation of Emily's talented tongue. Sensing Alison's getting close she sucks her tender nub and bites it gently as the orgasm cause her walls to contract around Em's fingers. Emily keeps gentle sucking and moving her fingers in and out of her as she arches and screams her name in ecstasy.

Emily wipes her mouth as she makes her way up Alison's gorgeous curves, stopping here and there to kiss a neglected patch of ivory skin. She softly kisses her nose and each of her eyes as she settles half on Alison's chest.

As Alison breathing starts to return to normal she looks at Em, "That was…AMAZING!" Alison says kissing Emily's full lips.

Emily blushes a bit; she's much bolder in the heat of the moment. "Have you never…" She starts to ask but it won't come out.

"N-never." She admits a little timidly, "But I really liked it, a lot!" A huge grin covers Alison's face her blue eyes slightly mischievous. "I'd like to return the favor." She whispers.

Emily grins and yawns. "How about another time? I think you wore me out." She says waggling her eyebrows playfully.

Alison yawns as well and kisses Emily gently on the lips. "How about some cuddles and sleep?" She asks Em.

"Naked?" Em asks hopefully.

"Of course!" Alison says pulling Em closer. Emily situates herself so she can hear Alison's heartbeat and closes her eyes contentedly.

"Love you mermaid!" Alison says sleepily.

"Love you too babe." Emily says kissing her chest where her heart is.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tell me what you all would like to see! I love hearing from you; reviews, feedback, and/or suggestions always welcome** **and appreciated!**

 **Thank you to all those who have and continue to leave reviews and messages.**

 **Enjoy!**

Old Habits

After a month of intensive physical therapy, Emily has a meeting at the base with one of her commanding officers and Dr. Young to see if she is fit to return to active duty. Unfortunately Alison has a big Skype meeting with the heads of the studio at the same time to start working on casting for the movie. "Baby I'm so sorry, I tried to reschedule but this is the only time they are all available." Alison says with a frown furrowing her brows.

Emily walks over to her and rubs away the creases on her forehead, "I understand Ali, this is a huge deal for you and I am so very proud of you." She says kissing her softly before grabbing the car keys. "Knock em dead babe!" She says as she heads out.

"Good luck, see you in about an hour right?" Alison asks.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too long. Love you Ali." Emily says with a small smile.

"Love you mermaid. Here take this to get you something to eat afterward, I'm not sure how long this meeting will take" Alison says before Emily leaves.

"Thank you babe." Emily says with a sad smile as she closes the door.

On the drive over Emily starts to get nervous, her leg hasn't really improved much. She just hopes it's enough; she is going crazy feeling so useless. Alison has been paying for everything and spoiling her rotten. She wonders how much longer Alison will be willing to put up with her not contributing anything. The thought of Alison leaving or feeling weighed down because of her was too much to take. She has been so depressed these last few months but she has been trying to hide it from Alison because she has been so busy with the movie and her second book. She really didn't want to put anymore undue stress on Ali. Plus she didn't want to admit that she was weak and starting to drown a bit in this useless feeling.

She pulls up to the base and is greeted by James, "Fields! Long time no see."

Emily can't help but smile, "Hey James."

"Love the girlfriend, she's something special." She says with a sweet smile.

Emily giggles. "She is!" Emily says a bit possessively.

"I'm not interested in her, thank you very much." She says in mock hurt. "Now your mother on the other hand…"

Emily's mouth falls open in shock, she laughs, "See you later James."

"Later!" She says opening the gate for Emily.

She pulls up in front of the CO's office and parks, as she exits the car she concentrates all of her energy on walking. She doesn't want to limp into the office or show any type of weakness. As she walks in she sees Dr. Young shaking General Evans hand before walking towards the front.

"Hello Sgt. Fields." He says thoughtfully as he walks closer.

"Good evening Dr. Young." She says with a small head nod.

"Sgt. Fields!" She hears from down the hall. "I'm ready for you." General Evans says with a kind smile.

"Have a good day." Dr. Young says as he heads out.

"You as well." She says as he waves.

She walks carefully as not to limp as she heads toward his office. As she enters he gestures for her to sit at one of the leather chairs across from his desk. He shuffles a few papers around on his desk. "First off I would like to thank you for your service to our Country; you were a huge asset in Afghanistan. Your unit had the least fatalities and infections; it was also one of the smoothest running clinics." He says beaming with pride. "You also showed great courage when your unit's jeep hit an IED." He decides not to mention Sgt. Taylor as she had recently passed. "Dr. Young has gone over the injuries and how it is healing and we have come to the conclusion that you are unfit for active duty due to the lingering effect of the injury. We are releasing you with an honorable discharge." He says somewhat sad.

Emily can feel something break inside as she mechanically stands up and shakes his hand. "Th-thank you sir." She tells him numbly.

He smiles a bit, "Thank you Sgt. Fields."

She walks to the car in a haze and sits in the driver's seat. She can't move, she can hardly breathe, all these thoughts begin to plague her. _Not good enough, weak, useless!_ She feels hot tears drop on her hands; she didn't even realize she had started crying. _Alison's never going to want you like this!_ This was the final straw, first was the dollhouse, followed by the incident in Afghanistan, then the whole Liz debacle and court hearing where she is only found guilty of assault, and now this. It was just too much for her to process. After the tears stop she pulls herself together and drives off base. She gives James a rushed goodbye not wanting to fall apart again.

Before she even thinks about where she is going, she is sitting in front of the same bar she went to all those times before when she came back from Afghanistan.

She walks in and notices that the other bartender was not there. _Must be her day off!_ She thinks as she sits at the bar. "Hello there gorgeous, why the sad face?" The bartender asks her with a sweet smile.

Emily tries to give her a smile but it comes out looking more like a pained sneer. "Horrible past few years." She grunts out.

"Sorry to hear it sexy, what ya drinking?" She asks flirtatiously.

Emily ignores it and says, "Scotch…make it a double!" She says putting the $50 on the bar.

Alison meeting goes exceptionally well; they had cast most of the movie and set a schedule to start filming next week. The meeting had been almost 2 hours and she was starting to get extremely nervous because Emily hasn't come home yet. She paces in the living room trying to decide what to do. She beats herself up for not getting Emily a phone but she never really thought about it because they were almost always together.

After another 15 minutes she decides to call James. "Private James speaking." She says in a cheerful tone.

"Hey James it's Ali. Have you seen Em recently?" She ask a nervously.

"She left about an hour and a half ago." James says a little concerned.

"D-did she say anything…?" Alison stammers out.

"She seemed upset and a bit distracted when she left." James tells her.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Alison asks desperately.

James thinks for a minute. "There is a bar that a lot of us go to that's about a block from here." She says trying to help.

"Okay, thank you James." Alison says before hanging up.

She looks up the number for a cab and calls because Emily has the car.

The cab pulls up in front of a small bar, Alison gets out and pays the driver and hands him $10. She thanks him as she turns and heads into the bar.

When she enters she can hear Emily's voice loud and boisterous, Emily was a happy and flirty drunk. Alison makes her way to the bar where she sees a very drunk Emily with her arm around a young looking bartender.

Emily sees Alison approaching and beams at her, "Speak of the devil, there she is my stun-ning girl-friend!" She slurs as she speaks.

The bartender weakly smiles at Alison, as if saying sorry for Emily hanging off her.

Alison tries not to snap at the woman, as she steps closer to Em. Emily wraps her arms around Alison and starts trying to nibble on her neck. "Em…stop." Alison whispers into her ear.

"But you know I can't…can't re-sist you." Emily says kissing her neck.

"Em…not in public." She says quietly.

Emily looks around and realizes that they are not alone. "So-so-sorry." She says as she almost falls.

"Let's get you home." Alison says as she reaches in her pockets looking for the keys.

Emily purrs in her ear as she digs for the keys. "S-save i-it for the bed-room." She giggles.

The bartender looks at Alison apologetically, "I have her keys right here." She says handing them Alison.

"Thank you…" She says as she tries to hold up Emily.

"Also here's her change." She says handing Alison a couple of tens and ones.

"Keep it but promise me, if she ever comes in again, refuse her service okay!" She says her inner bitch popping up a bit.

"Will do, promise." She says a little scared.

"Thank you for taking the keys and watching out for her." Alison says kindly before pulling a stumbling Emily with her.

She helps Em into the passenger seat and closes the door leaning on it she says, "Em why did you do this to yourself. " Asking no one in particular.

On the drive home Emily becomes very handsy, Alison is trying her best to ignore it and not crash the car. Emily tries to crawl over the center console and kiss Alison's neck again. "Babe! Come on now!" She light pushes Emily back.

"I w-want you, is that s-so wrong?" Emily says slurring her words as her hands wander up and down Alison's thigh.

Alison pulls into the driveway and practically dives out of the car to get away from Emily's wondering hands. She leads Emily upstairs and starts to help her undress to put her in the shower to sober up. "S-so you want me…naked huh?!" Emily giggles as she almost falls over as Alison wrestles off her pants.

"Em…why did you do this to yourself?" Alison asks looking into Em's glassy eyes.

"Don't…don't want to talk ab-about it. I want you… I need you now!" Emily says hanging off Alison begging.

"You need a shower and some sleep, is what you need Em!" Alison says firmly.

Emily pouts as Alison has to almost force her in the shower. Emily squeals a bit when the cold water hits here. She washes herself quickly as she shivers and mumbles to herself.

"The faster you clean up, the faster you can get out!" Alison shouts from where she's sitting on the edge of the tub.

Emily chatters, "I-I-I'm al-almost done."

Alison grabs a big fluffy towel and waits as she turns off the water. Emily shivers as she steps out and Alison wraps the towel around her. Emily starts to shake more and sobs as she falls into Alison's arms.

"Baby, what is it?" Alison says pushing a few strands of brunette hair out of Emily's face.

Emily looks up with big sad eyes and bites her trembling lip and shakes her head. "Why don't we get dressed for bed and we can snuggle up and talk?" She says smiling at Emily.

Emily nods and Alison leads her in the bedroom and has her sit on the bed while she gets her something to sleep in. She helps Emily put on an oversized tee and some boy shorts style undies. Alison puts on a tank top and some little shorts before climbing in bed. She holds her arms open for Em, who crawls in and molds herself to Ali's side. She wraps her arm around Alison grabbing her shirt tightly.

"What happened baby?" Alison asks gently while stroking her hair lovingly.

She can still feel Emily trembling as she speaks, "I-I can't return to active duty." She says in a rush. "I'm useless!" She cries out.

Alison puts a finger under Emily's chin and brings her eye level to her, "Emily Fields, don't you ever call yourself worthless!" She says with tears in her eyes. "You mean the world to me and so much more."

Emily's lip quivers, "B-but I don't contribute anything, I am broken…"

Alison leans down and captures Emily's lips in a soft loving kiss. She pulls back and rests her head on Emily's maintaining eye contact. "You make me a better person Em, don't you see?! I love taking care of you, it makes me happy!" She says tears falling as she speaks. "I don't know what I would do if-if I lost you Em?" She says with desperation in her voice.

"A-Ali I'm so sorry, it was just… everything was so fucked up." She says in exasperation. Alison just looks at her in reassurance, waiting for her to finish her thoughts. "T-the dollhouse, my unit all dying, th-that bitch only getting charged with assault, T-Taylor… and then finding out I can't… can't go back to my one purpose, it killed me." She explains through painful sobs.

"Em, I wish you would of talk to me sooner." She says catching the tears that fall. "You can talk to me baby." She says with assurance.

Emily smile at her through her tears and snuggles into her, "I won't let it get this bad again, I promise."

Alison holds her tightly as they both fall asleep wrapped up in each other.


	38. Chapter 38

**A little fluff for your Valentine's Day! PLEASE show me** **some love...review, leave feedback, and/or suggestions.**

 **This fluff brought to you by the request of** **Leapyearbaby29, hope you like it!**

 **ENJOY!**

Valentine's Day surprise!

Alison wakes up and stretches, she looks at her phone it's February 14th, how did she not realize it was Valentine's day?! She has an idea as she leans over to wake up Em. "Baby...It's time to get up." She whispers in her ear.

Emily rolls over sleepily and pulls Alison down to her. "N-n-nooo, snuggle with me."

"You know I'd love to baby but you have your physical therapy appointment in an hour." Alison says kissing her nose as she gets up.

Emily pouts but gets up reluctantly. Alison does her best to look disappointed, "Hey babe, I have a meeting with Angel to work out the deadline for the second book today, so I won't be able to come this time." She says sadly.

Emily kisses her gently, "It's okay Ali, you've come to every single one so far. I will be fine."

After Alison hears the car pull out and drive down the street, she walks down to the corner drug store. She grabs a bottle of wine before making her way to get some flowers, where she is greeted by sweet elderly lady. "Can I help you find anything dear?"

Alison smiles, "Do you have any rose petals?" She asks.

The little lady smiles, "Sure dear, I will be right back."

Alison grabs a few different color roses as the lady returns with a bag of petals. "Here you are dear, no charge. I hope he appreciates you."

Alison blushes a bit, "She does." She says a little afraid what the lady will say.

"Oh that's nice dear my granddaughter has a girlfriend." She says handing her the bag. "Have a nice day." She says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thank you, you too." She says with a smile.

She gets some massage oils and some bath salts before she pays for everything and heads home.

Emily enters the house to a vase of roses sitting on the table in the foyer with a note.

 **My Mermaid, these past months have been the best of my life. You are the best thing that has happened to me. Follow the rose petals to find your Valentine's Day gifts.**

 **Love,**

 **Your Ali**

Emily looks around and notices the flower petals that lead up the stairs; she follows them with a bit of smirk. They lead to the bedroom door and she opens it to find the bed covered in a heart made of rose petals. She turns and follows the petals into the bathroom, she opens the door and a smile covers her face. The bathroom is a glow in soft light from the candles that are scattered all around and Alison is in the tub with two glass of wine.

Alison's sapphire eyes sparkle as she looks at Emily with a look of want. She giggles, "I may have lied a little."

Emily strides over to her and kisses her beautiful heart shape lips. "I don't mind." She says her eyes roaming over Alison's gorgeous form in the water.

"Do you want to join me?" Alison says in sexy raspy voice.

Emily nods dumbly as she starts to kick off her shoes and get undressed quickly. Alison can't help but giggle as Emily slips in the tub with her. Alison hands her one of the glasses of wine, she clinks them together and they both take a healthy drink.

"I wanted to do something special for you so after we are finished in here, I've got some oil for a massage." Alison says grabbing Emily's glass and setting them on the side of the huge tub.

Alison wraps her arms around Emily's neck bring her lips to hers for a few chaste kisses that start to build into more passionate kisses as the need builds. Alison runs her tongue along Emily's as she is meet with her soft tongues as they explore each other's mouths. Alison moans into Emily's mouth as Em sucks on her tongue gently. Emily pushes Alison against the side of the tub and kisses her way up her neck and sucks her ear lobe into her mouth and gently bites it as Alison shudders below her. Emily is enjoying the feel of Alison's body trembling with excitement. She kisses down to her collarbone nipping and licking here and there as Alison moans, she kisses down between her breasts marking the sides of one of them as Ali's breathe catches. She lavishes her perfect breasts with open mouth kisses, Alison arching up as she sucks one of her nipples gently before softly biting one of them. She uses her hand to play with the neglected breast, the water dripping down her skin as she runs her nails around the sensitive skin and then lightly rolling her nipple between her fingers. She moves her mouth to the other breast and sucks it gently and lets it slip between her teeth with a pop. The water sloshes as Alison takes a shuddering breath feeling like she's on fire and it's all moving to her center and pooling with need. "Em…" She says breathlessly.

Emily stops and looks into her blue eyes that are have darkened to an indigo color with want. "What do you want baby?" She whispers dangerously close to her ear in an innocent tone,

"I want you, to make love to me." She says breathy.

Emily smiles as she runs her hand down Alison soft supple skin and down to her sex. She slides her hand into the water and slowly slips her fingers into her and curls her fingers as Alison gasps and bites at Emily's neck. She starts to move her fingers in and out at a slow steady pace as she whispers in Ali's ear. "You feel so amazing." She feels Alison's wall clench around her fingers as she picks up her pace. "I love how incredible you feel." She whispers and notices that when she whispers into Ali's ear it turns her on even more. She speeds up a bit thrusting slightly in and out as Alison starts making the most wonderful sounds. "Do you like that baby?" She whispers as she uses her thumb to tease the small bundle of nerves.

Alison cries out, "Yes!" As Emily curls her fingers a few times and she trembles in pleasure as Emily keeps moving inside her as her orgasm slams into her over and over. Emily tenderly slides her fingers out of Alison and she kisses her deeply, their tongues dancing sensually. Alison pulls Emily down on her chest as they lounge in the tub; Emily listens to Alison's heart slow down and then back to its normal rhythm.

As she catches her breath and the feeling returns to her legs she kisses Emily's head, "Are you ready for your massage?" She asks with a glint in her eyes.

Emily smiles as she slips out of the tub followed by Alison.

"Lay down on your stomach." Alison says as they walk out to the bedroom.

Emily smiles and lays down with her arms crossed and her head resting on them. Alison gets on the bed and straddles Emily's lower back. Emily gasps at the feel of Alison's soft center on her back. Ali giggles as she squeezes some oil into her hands and warms it. She starts rubbing the oil into Emily's shoulder and works out the tension as Em starts to make little sounds of pleasure at the feeling. She works the knots out of both shoulders and runs her hands up and down her back kneading the flesh gently as Emily sighs. Alison turns around and rubs her hands down Emily's long lean legs. She focuses on the tight muscles in her injured leg and ever so gently works out the stiff and sore muscles. As she finishes rubbing the other leg, "Turn over." She says as she leans across her body and whispers in her ear.

Emily rolls over and Ali straddles her hips, she gets a little more oil. She starts to massage her breast and Emily practically purrs at the feeling as Alison gentle caress and kneads her breast. She moves onto each arm, loving the feel of Emily's strong muscles. She runs her hands across Emily's tight muscled stomach. "Em, you so perfect." She says with a goofy smile as she runs her nails lightly across her smooth stomach. She slides down on top of Emily's body and leans down to whisper, "Can I taste you?" She says her voice breathy with want.

Not trusting her voice, Emily smiles and nods her head. Alison slides down Emily's body kisses her here and there. As she stops at Emily's core she runs her tongue tentatively through Em's silky folds. She feels Emily tremble and moan as she keeps running her tongue along the sensitive skin. Alison enjoys the way Emily feels under her tongue, she has never done this before but by the delicious sounds coming from the gorgeous brunette she was obviously doing a decent job. She uses her fingers to move back Em's lips and expose her little sensitive nub. She sucks it gentle as Emily gasps and moans out her name, which makes Alison suck a little harder. Emily arches into Alison's proficient tongue and Alison nips it gently as her hips rock she can tell Em's really close so she slides one finger inside and works it in and out tenderly as Emily's walls tighten and Alison sucks the tender flesh again as the orgasm slams over Emily and she keeps sucking on the delicate skin. She works her way back up Emily's body kissing a path back to her lips. Emily's chest is rising and falling quickly as she gasps for breath. "Ar-are you sure…that was y-your first time?" Emily says with a huge grin.

Alison blushes, "Y-yes, was it… was it okay?" She asks a bit nervously.

"Okay?!" Emily can't help but giggle, "That was amazing baby!"

Alison swells with pride as she kisses her gently, "You taste amazing, like tropical fruit." She whispers sensually in Em's ear.

Emily blushes scarlet and hides her face; Alison gently grabs her chin and brings her eyes to hers. "Please don't hide from me." Alison says softly.

Emily smiles at her and pulls her down for a kiss that shows all the love she has for her. Alison lies on Emily's chest and Em runs her hand through her blonde tresses. Alison asks Emily from her comfy spot on her chest, "Did you like your Valentine's day present?"

"Yes I did baby, very much best Valentine's Day ever!"


	39. Chapter 39

**So sorry for the delay, life has been a huge mess and I've been in a major funk. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I will try to update again a little quicker this time hopefully. Please review, leave feedback, and/or anything you might like to see in the story,**

 **Please ENJOY!**

New starts

After living in Texas for about 6 months now, the little bungalow was starting to feel like home. Alison decided she wanted to try to make an offer on the house but first she needed to talk to Em about it. She decided to take her out for a nice dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant. Alison put on the blue strapless dress that Hanna had given her and Emily wore the sheer black one with the peek-a-boo slit up the side.

When Emily sees Alison walking down the stairs in the gorgeous dress she can't help but stare. "Ali you look amazing, Hanna picked the perfect color to match your beautiful eyes." She says beaming as Alison walks up to admire her.

"Maybe I was wrong about going out to dinner," She says her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I think I'd much rather take you upstairs and see what's hiding underneath."

Emily blushed slightly looking down; Alison lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. "You look breath taking." She said in a husky whisper. Alison couldn't help herself; she brought Emily in for a passionate kiss her tongue dominating as Emily's body melted into hers.

They broke apart panting considerably, "We should go before we lose our reservations." Alison says her forehead resting on Em's.

After they're seated in a private booth away from the busy part of the restaurant they both look over their menus. Emily's eyes practically bulge out of her head when she sees the prices. "Ali...I can't order, everything is too expensive!" She says slightly nervous.

"Em, baby don't worry about the prices okay. I want you to get whatever you want. Do you want some wine? I definitely want some!" She says smiling.

The waiter, a tall handsome blonde boy with clear blue eyes, arrives with a dimpled smile, "Are you beautiful ladies ready to order?" He says with a kind smile.

Alison looks to Emily to order first. "I'll have the chicken parmesan please." She tells him closing and handing him her menu.

"Excellent choice, one of my favorites and for you gorgeous?" He says flirting good naturedly.

"I'll have the ravioli with truffles please and 2 glasses of whatever pairs best with our entrees please." She tells him in a sweet voice.

"I'll have that out as soon as possible." He says with a slight bow and a charming smile.

Alison smiles at Em. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Emily fidgets a bit nervously, "O-okay…"

"Baby, "she says grabbing her hand and squeezing, "it's nothing bad; it's about the house actually. I was wondering if you would like to live there?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asks slightly confused she thought she already lived there.

"I was thinking of making an offer on the house!" She says excitedly.

"Really?" Emily asks in surprise.

"Yeah, I would put both of our names on it, if that is okay with you?" Alison was now the one who was starting to get nervous.

"Yes!" Emily says her heart swelling with love. It was like a dream come true, her and Alison in their own home.

The waiter brought out the food and wine. They ate happily together feeding each other little bits of their food. They sat sipping their wine and enjoying each other's company.

"Would either of you care for some dessert?" The waiter asks kindly.

"No, we're good." Alison says with a seductive smile at Emily.

"I'll be back with your check in a bit then." He smiled knowingly.

As he walked out of sight Alison leaned forward and whispered to Em, "I want you for dessert any way."

As soon as they were through the front door Alison throw herself into Emily's arms and smashed their lips together in a needy mashing of tongues and teeth. Emily stumbles back as Alison pushes her back towards the couch. Emily's legs hit the back of the couch, "A-are you sure you don't want to go upstairs?" Emily asks as Alison kisses her way up Emily's neck to her ear.

"No, here is fine." She says in a low husky voice.

Emily giggles as Alison pushes her down on the couch. Alison slowly raises the fabric of her dress up and over her sensual curves. Emily tries to get up to touch her but Alison wiggles her finger at her, "Uh, uh no touching…not yet." She says with a mischievous grin.

Alison moves toward the stereo and turns on a slow song and starts to slowly slid her dress up again as she sways a little to the music. She slips off the dress and tosses it to the side, left in her matching hot pink bra and panties and her blue 6 inch pumps. Emily's eyes were transfixed on Alison watching her sway to the beat. She licked her lips in anticipation as Alison made her way over to her. She stood in front of Emily her blue eyes a deep dark cerulean color with need. Emily stands and runs her hands up Alison's body loving the feel of her ivory skin under her fingers. Alison reaches behind her and unzips Emily's dress and slides it down her body feeling her tight toned muscles as she slides the dress down. She can feel the muscles in Emily's stomach quiver as she runs her nails along them. Emily steps out of the dress as Alison admires her black lacy lingerie, needing to feel more of her she pulls Emily closer to her and kisses her deeply, exploring gently with her tongue as she reaches around and unclasps Em's bra. She tosses it toward her dress and pushes Emily back onto the couch; she straddles Em's hips and kisses a path down from her neck to between her breasts. She stops and admires her beautiful mocha skin and toned physique, she whispers in reverence, "Em, you are absolutely perfect."

She kisses around each of her breasts before licking and sucking each nipple. Emily arches into her as she grabs a handful of her golden tresses. Alison was enjoying ravishing her exquisite breasts when she felt a tug on her scalp. She looked up and saw Emily's eyes were dark with need.

"Pl-Please Ali…" She whimpers. That's all Ali needed to continue her descent down Emily's body, kissing and licking her way to the edge of Emily's panties. She eased her fingers under the band and starts sliding them down her hips. Emily rises up so she can slip them off her long lean legs. She tosses them with the others on the floor and kisses her way up between Emily's thighs alternating sides on her way to her core. She runs her tongue ever so gently through her folds loving the taste and feel of Emily on her tongue. Emily shudders as she grabs Alison's hair gently needing to feel her. Alison parts Em's lips gently as she runs her tongue the length of her, feeling her tremble as she lavish her sex with her tongue. She gently sucks the small bundle of nerves into her mouth and rakes her teeth tenderly over it. She slowly works her finger deep into her mermaid who gasps at the feel and tightens her grip on Alison's hair. Alison sucks on her with more fervor and slides a second finger into her. As she starts a steady rhythm between her tongue and two fingers Emily's hips bucked in time with Alison. Emily can feel her orgasm start low in her abdomen and travel to her core as it slams into her more intensely than ever before her walls tightening around Ali's fingers. Alison guides her through the waves of her orgasms with a gentle rhythm as Emily's breathing starts to even out again. As Emily's walls loosen she removes her fingers gently and places a kiss on the inside of her thigh before sliding up her body and kissing her softly. Emily's body was trembling below her, Alison looks into Emily's teary eyes. "Baby? Are you okay?" She asks in slight concern.

Emily can't help but laugh, "More than." She says with a huge grin. "That was the most intense feeling I've ever experienced." She says kissing Alison deeply.

Emily reaches to undo Alison's bra and slides it off when Alison smiles and says, "I'm good, can you please hold me?"

Emily smiles and removes Ali's bra and pulls her down onto her chest to fell her and kisses her forehead, "I love you so much Ali!"

Alison lifts her head and looks into Emily's eyes. "You are the love of my life."

A few months later Alison gets a call from Pam letting her know that Wayne has been offered a stateside job in Texas training new recruits.

"We would be living near the same base Emily was stationed at!" Pam tells her excitedly.

"That is wonderful news!" Alison says thrilled.

"Wayne should be here in a few days and then we can drive down to start looking for a house." Pam says enthusiastically.

"While you are looking you both will definitely have to stay with Em and I."

"We couldn't intrude, not after everything you have done to help us." Pam says feeling guilty.

"No, I insist. Em and I would love it!" Alison says in a no nonsense tone.

Emily makes her way downstairs to see a beaming Alison waiting for her. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs she lightly kisses Ali's lips before asking, "What's got you so happy?" She says with a smile,

"Well besides you..." She says with a wink. "Your mom just called with some great news!"

"Really, what's the news?" Em asks Alison's enthusiasm rubbing off on her.

"Your dad has been offered a job training new recruits and the best part it's right here in Texas!" Alison smiles brightly.

Emily's face lights up and she hugs Alison tightly too her. "That is great news!"


	40. Chapter 40

**I really love all the reviews and feedback you all give me, they really make my day.**

 **So please review and/or leave me feedback.**

 **ENJOY!**

Big Night

Alison and Emily stand at the gate with a huge banner that says "Welcome home Lt. Colonel Fields!" Alison had insisted on the banner for papa Wayne and the huge bouquet of different roses for momma Pam. Wayne had traveled in his BDUs as he was expected on base later that evening, so they planned an early dinner before he had to report to the base.

As people start to exit the plan Emily can hardly contain her excitement, she has missed him terribly. Alison wraps her arm around her waist and kisses her cheek, letting her know that she is there. She can see her dad and mom coming up the ramp, she and Alison stretch out the banner again. Her dad looks around and a huge smile covers his face, he runs over and drops his bag, "Emmy!" He says as he picks her up and spins her around.

"Daddy…" She says as he sets her down as she buries her face in his chest, breathing in his cologne. "I've missed you so much!" She mumbles.

"I've missed you too baby!" He says pulling back a little as he sees Alison beaming and holding onto Pam's arm. "Ali!" He says with a huge grin and he release Em gently. "It so great to see you, thank you for the banner!" He says hugging her tightly.

"You to Mr. Fields!" She says squeezing him back.

He smiles, "Call me papa Wayne if you like!" He says eases out of the hug. "I know Pam likes when you call her momma." He's eyes light up.

"Okay papa Wayne!" She says with a smile that reaches all the way to her sparkling blue eyes.

Wayne lights up, "You know Pam and I have always loved you like a daughter."

"I love you both too!" She says tearing up as Pam pulls her into a hug.

Wayne clears his throat as he starts to tear up, "So how about we get some dinner before I have to head out to the base."

Emily and Alison had already decided that they wanted to take Pam and Wayne to the little bistro that they went to on their dates. They had a nice booth that was in a back corner and semi-private so they can talk.

They ordered and caught up a bit about Wayne's deployment and now his new job of working with recruits. He seemed so excited about living so much closer to Em and Ali, he smiles and looks at Alison, "So what are your intentions with my Emmy?" He asks.

Alison chokes on the water she had been drinking and looks a bit nervously at him, "I-I'm sorry?!" She asks in shock.

"Ahh, got ya!" He says laughing in his booming voice.

Emily slides her hand under the table onto Alison's thigh and squeezes in reassurance, before giggling. Alison takes a few deep breathes and joins their laughing as Pam playfully slaps Wayne.

"Don't give the poor girl a heart attack!" She says in mock aggravation as she grabs Alison's hand across the table. "We both know how much you love and care for our daughter and we can't thank you enough!"

"You know I would do anything for her." She says with such sincerity that Pam and Wayne both can't help but smile.

As their food comes they eat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Pam smiles at Em, "Have you thought about what you might want to do now sweetie?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking about something in the medical field." She says a little concerned. "I'm just not sure what school would take me after everything." She says looking at her cane.

Wayne smiles, "I actually have some great news, there is a program on base to help you get your nurse practitioner degree, if you like."

Emily's whole demeanor changes, she can't keep the smile on her face as she looks at Ali for her input.

"Whatever you want baby, I will support you no matter." She says kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I'd love too!" Emily says the happiest Alison's seen her in awhile.

Alison smiles and looks at Emily with so much love. "I have some great news to share as well!" Three sets of brown eyes look at her expectantly. "We close on the house next week, they accepted our offer!"

Emily threw her arms around Alison's neck and pulled in her for a sweet kiss.

Pam couldn't help but smile at the two as Wayne giggled, "Congratulations!"

The waiter sets down the check and Alison tries to reach for but Pam grabs it first. "I insist. You are letting us stay with you both and taking care of our girl."

"I hate to lovely ladies but I must get to the base." He says standing and stretching.

They dropped Wayne of before heading back to the house and put away the few suitcases of clothes that Pam and Wayne had brought with them. The moving van was coming with the rest of their things and their cars after they found a house. After that they all three got comfortable on the sofa and watched some old movies on TV. Emily ended up curled in Alison's side with Alison cradling her and Pam had her arm around Alison's shoulder. Emily and Alison ended up falling asleep on the couch as Pam finished the movie.

Pam gently woke Alison up to tell her she was going to bed, "Night sweetie, love you."

"Night momma Pam, love you too." She says softly. As Pam closes the door Alison decides she should probably wake Em up so they could go upstairs to bed.

"Em baby." She whispers gently in her ear.

Emily stirs a bit and buries her head into Alison's chest and mumbles. "I no wanna!"

Alison stifles a giggle, "Baby lets go up to bed!"

Emily squeezes tighter, "No stay!" She says as Alison tries to get up.

"Em, wouldn't it be more comfortable in our own bed?" She asks lovingly pushing Em's hair out of the sleepy brunette's face.

"Mmmm, I guess!" She says a little grumpily as she sits up.

"Come on baby!" Alison says putting her hand out to help Emily up. "Let's get you to bed!" She says leading her upstairs and helping her into a tank top and some boxers.

As their laying in bed Alison snuggles into Em, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be!"

"Love you babe." Emily says sleepily and kisses Alison softly.

"I love you too Em!"

A few months later…

Pam and Wayne find a nice little house about three blocks from Em and Ali's that isn't too bad of a walk on a nice day. Alison's big premiere is coming up soon and she already bought two tickets to France to surprise Emily with. Their flight leaves right after the premiere and Pam and Wayne had help get everything ready so they could leave immediately. Alison had made all the arrangements months ago and had been packing things a little at a time. Emily had almost caught her when she couldn't find her favorite sharks tee and shorts anywhere, Alison had told her they were probably miss placed or in the wash.

The day of the movie premiere Alison was a ball of nerves, Emily just chalked it up to all the hype and such surrounding the event. Alison was nervous and excited to tell Emily that soon they would be in Paris and enjoying the beautiful view from the Eiffel Tower.

For the premiere Alison wore a pants suit that was just a jacket that was open to almost her navel with flared pants and high heels. She had her hair up in a messy high pony tail and her makeup done in cat eye style around her baby blues. Emily wore a backless black dress with a high slit on one side and killer high heels; her makeup was done with a smoky eye to accentuate her chocolate eyes.

They were driven to the premiere in a stretch limo and they had some champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries. Emily feed a few to Ali and whispered in her ear, "I can't wait to get you home and kiss every inch of your beautiful soft ivory skin." Alison shudders and wishes they could do just that but then she remembers that they will have plenty of time to do that in Paris.

As they pull up a man opens the door and camera's start flashing everywhere as the two get out of the limo. Alison tightly grabs Em's waist as she feels her start to panic. She leans into Emily, "I'm right here babe, I won't leave your side."

As they walk people keep calling, "Alison! Look this way please" and "One more over here!"

As they get closer they are stopped by one of the red carpet correspondents who ask for a few questions and Alison agrees with a polite smile.

"So how does it feel to finally be here and show the world your movie?" The young redhead reporter asks.

"It's amazing! I never really believed this day would come and I am so excited for you all to see it!" She says feeling Em relax into her a little.

"So is it true you are working on a sequel?" She asks curiously.

"Yes that is true! I hope to have it finished and published at the end of this year actually!" Alison says with a wink.

"So glad to hear it as a huge fan, and if you don't mind me asking, who is this lovely lady with you this evening?"

"This is my wonderful girlfriend Emily!" Alison says proudly kissing her cheek and Em smiles and says a quite hello.

"You two make a lovely couple and who are you wearing tonight?" She asks with an enthusiastic smile.

"I'm wearing Donna Karan and Emily is wearing Elie Saab and we both are wearing Jimmy Choo's gorgeous shoes.

"Well thank you for your time, you lovely ladies enjoy your night!"

"Thank you!" Alison says gently leading Emily in and meeting up with her parents sitting in the seats reserved for her and her guests.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to come but I hope it was worth the wait! Please leave a review and let me know what you all think!**

 **ENJOY!**

You and Me...

After the premiere Alison and Emily walk out hand in hand with Pam and Wayne not far behind. They stop next to the limo, "So we will see you at the party?" Emily asks with a giant smile.

"Of course!" Pam says pulling Emily into a huge hug. "Love you Emmy!"

Love you too mom!" She says hugging her tight.

Wayne hugs Alison tightly, "I'm so proud of you." He says with a sincere smile.

Pam hugs Alison after Wayne lets her go. "I love you, be safe in Paris." She whispers in Alison ear.

"We will, promise!" She tells her as she squeeze. "Love you too!"

Wayne hugs his daughter, "Love you Em!"

"I love you too dad, we will see you at the party." She says confused by why they are acting like they won't see her for awhile.

"Are you ready?" Alison asks Emily a bit nervously.

"Are you alright babe?" Emily asks as she gently caresses her face.

Alison leans into her touch and it calms her. "Yeah I'm great, just tired."

"Well after the party we can go home and I will give you a massage so you can sleep." Emily says with a cute smile.

"I don't think that will lead to sleep." Alison says with a knowing smile as they get into the limo.

They get comfortable in the backseat and Emily wraps her arms around Alison, who cuddles into her. After awhile Emily looks out the window and notices that they are headed in the wrong direction to go home.

"Ali? The driver is going the wrong way!" She says in a panic.

"Baby it's alright; I have a little surprise for you." Alison says looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She sometimes forgets that Emily doesn't do well with unplanned things since all that has happened with the whole "A" debacle.

Emily visible relaxes and Alison kisses her lips gently, "Sorry if I scared you." She says sadly.

"It's not your fault babe, I love and trust you!" Emily says with a sincere smile.

"I love you so much Em." Alison says pulling her in for a chaste kiss but Emily pulls her in tightly and deepens the kiss trying to show Alison how much she truly loves her.

As they break the kiss panting Emily gentle bites Alison's lower lip. "So… where are we going?"

Alison can barely think with Emily so close to her like this, she sits back creating a little bit of space. "Do you want a hint?" She asks in a teasing tone.

"Yes… please." She says leaning towards Ali dangerously close.

"You and me…" She says inches from Em now.

"In sweet Pari." She answers in a whisper and then it sinks in. "Ali?!" She asks exhilaration in her voice.

"We're going to Paris!" Ali says happily.

"Babe, how can I ever repay you?" Emily says feeling guilty.

"Promise to be with me forever." Alison says half joking.

"Of course." She says breathlessly.

The limo comes to a stop in front of the airport and the driver opens the door for them, he also takes their luggage out of the back. Alison hands Emily a small duffel bag and she takes the two suitcases and the headed into the airport. Alison hands the driver a large tip and smiles, "Thank you!", as they pass by.

After checking in at the desk Alison turns to Emily, "I packed us some comfy clothes for the flight." She says as she takes the duffel from Em. "Our flight leaves in half an hour so we should change." She says taking Em's hand as they walk to the bathroom.

The both slide into the accessible stall to change. Alison had packed Emily's favorite USMC sweatshirt with a blue graphic tank top she could wear underneath in case she got too warm, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some high tops. She brought a pink graphic tank top, a blue jean jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of 3' heels because she liked being the same height as Em sometimes.

As they boarded the plane Alison lead her to first class, "Ali, these tickets most of cost you a fortune!" She says as they sit in the roomy leather seats.

"You are worth it." Alison tells her sincerely.

Emily kisses her soundly, as she pulls back she notices a flight attendant smiling kindly at them. "Would you ladies like something before we depart?"

Alison smiles, "Yes could we get some champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries please?

"Ali I don't think they…"

"No problem Miss DiLaurentis, I will be right back." She says as she turns to the front of the plane and walks into the galley.

Emily looks at a very pleased with herself Alison. "You planned all of this?!" She asks incredulously.

The flight attendant brings over a tray with two flutes of champagne and some strawberries covered in dark chocolate. "There you are!" She beams.

"Thank you." Alison says slipping her a few $20s.

"You spoil me too much." Emily says blushing.

"Because you are worth it!" She says handing Emily one of the glasses of champagne. "To us!" She says clinking her glass with Em's.

"To us." She answers before taking a sip.

Alison picks up one of the strawberries and holds it in front of Em to take a bite of; Emily gently takes a bite and can't help the little moan that escapes her mouth. Alison shudders as Emily takes another bit. Alison sets down the top and Em takes Ali's finger into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the pad of her finger. She releases the digit with a satisfying pop. Alison fuses their lips together and Em slides her tongue in to meet hers, she loves the tangy taste of the champagne mixed with the strawberry and chocolate. They broke the kiss both buzzing and Emily grabs one of the strawberries and held it out for Alison who took a bite. They finished their strawberries and champagne and Emily starts to yawn, "Are you tired baby?" Alison asks her sweetly.

"It's been a long and exciting day." She says as she fights another yawn.

Alison pushes the call button and the attendant comes over. "What can I get you ladies?" She asks kindly as she takes the tray.

"Could we please get some pillows and blankets?" Alison asks with a smile.

"No problem!" She says as she takes the tray to the galley. She returns with two pillows and blankets. "There you are."

"Thank you!" Emily says covering up with the blanket.

"If you need anything else let me know." She says heading back to the galley.

They cuddled up together, Alison holding Emily as the slept for the rest of the flight as they both were exhausted.

They took a taxi to their hotel and bell boy met them at the door and took their bags as they entered. The hotel was huge and beautiful decorated in cream and gold colors with a huge crystal chandelier in the entrance. Emily was entranced by all the amazing sculptures and paintings when Alison took her hand and smiles at her. "You ready to see our room?"

"Yeah!" Emily says excitedly, her face lighting up.

They enter the glass elevator and watch the foyer get smaller and smaller till the elevator dings for the top floor. They make their way to exquisite double doors and Alison opens them with a gold key. Emily gasps as they walk in to a sitting room with a loveseat and club chairs on either side; the couch faces a marble fireplace with a large TV above it. Through a set of glass French doors is a huge pillow top king size bed with a chaise lounge at the foot of the bed and another set of glass doors to a terrace. Out on the terrace is a bistro table and chair, with an amazing view of the Eiffel tower. The bathroom which is connected to the bedroom has a huge soaker tube and dual sinks.

"Ali! This place is amazing!" Emily says overwhelmed as they walk through the spacious suite.

"I'm glad you like it, I have one more surprise for you!" Alison tells her barely containing her excitement.

"Babe! You've already done too much." She says a huge grin on her face

"I got us reservation at Le Jules Verne tonight!" Ali says barely containing her enthusiasm.

Emily hugs her tightly and kisses her gently on her heart shaped lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Alison blushes, "I ask myself that same question constantly."

Since they have sometime before dinner Emily pulls Alison into the bathroom and strips off her clothes teasing Alison. She slips her shirt over her head and tosses it Ali as she slides her jeans off. Standing in only her bra and panties she turns on the shower adjusting the temperature to her liking. Alison snakes her arms around her toned abs and mover Em's hair from her neck and places kisses all along the exposed skin. Emily spins around in her grasp and is met with Ali's hungry lips. Emily works her hands under Alison's shirt and unclasps her bra as they break the kiss. Emily works the shirt off over Alison's head and slides the bra down her arms. Alison works the clasp of Emily's bra open and then off her perfect breast and slips her panties down her muscular, strong legs. Emily loops her fingers through Alison's jeans and pulls them down with her lacy panties.

Emily helps Alison into the shower and eases her under the water as she fuses her lips to Alison's. She bites at Ali's bottom lip causing her to shudder and moan as she tangles her fingers into the brunettes' locks. The kiss starts off teasing and then deepens into a needy clashing of teeth and tongues. As the water runs over the two fighting for dominance in the kiss, Emily relents and lets Alison have control. Emily trusts Alison enough to let her have complete control over her. Alison breaks the kiss and kisses her way from Emily's jaw line down her neck nipping certain spots she knows drive her crazy. She kisses a path down between her beautiful breasts and around her pert nipples before running her tongue around each lavishing them both with her teeth and tongue. Emily whimpers, "Please… baby!" She says pleadingly.

Alison grins at her mischievously, "Please what?"

"Ali… I need you!" Em begs as her body burns with want.

Alison can't help but giggle as she slides her nails down and over her stomach toward her center. Emily grabs Alison blonde curls and mashes their lips together as Ali tease around her outer lips before sliding her fingers into her soft folds and teasing her as she presses against Alison trying to pull her tighter. Alison slips one finger inside Emily who bucks her hips wanting more friction. Alison sets a gently pace as Emily sucks and bites at her ivory skin leaving little marks. "Ali… more please." She says imploringly.

"What do you want baby?" Alison says in a whisper.

"Please just fuck me!" Emily says not able to take the teasing.

Alison loves it when Emily curses as she doesn't do it very often and she finds it to be a complete turn on. She slides another finger in and speeds up her pace as Emily hips match her rhythm. Alison can feel Emily's wall tightening around her fingers and she curls them to hit Emily's spot.

"Fuck…" Emily whispers harshly as the intense sensation builds in her core and slams into her.

Alison keeps up a slow steady pace as Emily rocks with the waves of the orgasm. As her walls start to loosen their death grip, Alison eases her fingers out and Em whimpers at the lost of contact. Alison lovingly washes Emily's hair and lathers soap up in her hands to run over Emily's body feeling ever inch of her. Emily returns the favor, washing her luscious blonde curls and her curvy sexy body. The water is starting to get cold so Emily gets out and grabs two fluffy towels. She wraps one around Alison and they both dry off before putting on the plush robes.

Alison walks out in to the room and opens the doors to the terrace to enjoy the nice breeze and the sounds of the city below. Emily comes up behind her and kisses her neck softly and whispers into her ear, "My turn."

Alison turns around with a huge grin and kisses Emily who picks her up and carries her over to the bed. She lays her down gentle and undoes the sash of her robe exposing her unbelievable sexy body. Emily drops her robe and crawls over Alison, "I want to taste you…" She says as she licks and sucks her way down Ali's body, she stops above her core and kisses her and eases her leg over her shoulder. She runs her tongue over the lips of her sex and she moans. "You are so wet!" Her hot breath on Ali's sensitive skin makes her shiver with anticipation. Emily carefully pulls her folds open with one hand and runs her tongue along her sex, dipping her tongue inside Ali as her heel digs into Emily back. She swirls her tongue inside of Ali loving how she taste on her tongue. She teases her till she hears her calling her name and begging for release. Emily sucks and nips at her tinder nub as she slides two fingers inside. Alison hips start to roll and she is making the most wonderful sounds as Emily sucks and nips her sensitive flesh. She twist her fingers slightly pushing Alison over the edge, she kisses her gently and kisses a path back up her body and lays next to Alison and wrapping her arms around her to hold her tight. "I love you Ali." She whispers in her ear not wanting to break the moment.

Alison looks up at her eyes, "I love you so much Em!" She kisses her gently conveying all her love in that kiss.

After taking another quick shower Ali dryers her hair and pulls up part of it the way Emily likes so much, she puts on some makeup to accentuate her cerulean eyes and perfect heart shaped lips. Emily dries hers and puts a few big loose curls in it and does some light makeup. Emily wears a floor length black gown with an open back and thigh high slit on one side with black strappy heels that Ali had picked out for her. Alison wears an indigo blue gown with a sweetheart neckline that is accented with beaded cap sleeves; the gown hugs her gorgeous curves and makes her blue eyes pop. She wears her favorite 5" heels that are the same silver as the beaded chocker of the gown.

Both look stunning as they ride the glass lift up to the restaurant, where they are seated by a tall thin Frenchman. Their table was next to one of the windows overlooking the gorgeous lights of the city. Alison orders the house wine and a five course meal of French delicacies. The meal started at with roasted cauliflower and gold caviar that Alison feed to Emily as they giggle enjoying their time and the views. The main courses are a delicious seared veal chop, green asparagus from Provence and morels and a plate cleanser of Strawberry shortbread and fresh cream cheese sorbet. Dessert was a rich Crispy 'Tower nut' with chocolate that was made right there in Paris.

As they finish the last of the dessert Alison smiles at Emily lovingly. "Would you like to take a stroll on the top level?" She asks beaming.

"I'd love to!" Emily says taking Alison hand as she leads her to the glass lift.

Alison pushes the button for the top floor and feels for something in her purse as the doors open on the spectacular view. Currently they are the only two on the deck and Alison pulls Emily to the railing to look out at Paris.

"Em?" Alsion says her voice trembling.

"Yes Ali?" Emily asks in concern.

Alison takes a small step back as she fishes something out of her purse. She pulls out a small dark blue velvet box and opens it to show a simple white gold ring with a one carat princess cut diamond. "I know I put you through a lot when we were younger and if you will let me I would love to spend the rest of my life making that up to you! So…" Alison says getting down on one knee, "Emily Catherine Fields, will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife? Will you…"

Emily couldn't wait any longer, "Yes... a million times yes!" She says pulling her up to wrap her arms around her neck and kisses her passionately.

 **The end? Leaving it open in case the muse strikes again (or if you all have something you might like to see!)**


End file.
